His Own Golden Wolf
by ArtyQ5O
Summary: What if there was someone out there just as sadistic and blood thirsty as Ghirahim? What if that said person taught Ghirahim while he waited to resurrect his Master? Much like Link had his Golden Wolf in TP; Ghirahim has his. ..Metaphorically speaking.
1. The wolf finds him

What if there was someone out there just as sadistic and blood thirsty as Ghirahim was? What if that said person taught Ghirahim while he waited to resurrect his Master? Much like Link had his Golden Wolf in Twilight Princess; Ghirahim has his own golden wolf. Metaphorically speaking.

**A/N:** well, hi :3 I am going to try and write another Ghirahim fanfiction, I believe he is _awesome_. I mean, what other enemy can grab the master sword with two fingers and then give it back to you? ONLY ONE! Oh and I suppose slap you in the face too…that's always fun :/ This fanfic was inspired by a picture on deviantart with Ghirahim in the Sealed Grounds, I would love to link it here but I can't find it anymore! :/

**Disclaimer: **Nintendo owns pretty much everything…

Winter. Oh how he dreaded winter. It was the feel of it; chill creeping down your back, and no matter how hard you tried, your feet were always wet with melted snow. Don't forget how bright it always is either! Oh what a pain.

It was gently snowing and he was planning at the Sealed Grounds. In fact, leaning against the snow frosted pillar. Ghirahim was trying so hard to devise a plan to resurrect his master. Be it through a wind storm or not, he had _many_ more years to plan to every last detail. Believe me, it would suffice. Thoughts raced through his mind on how he needed to get the Goddesses human vessel to the surface. Of course, she wasn't even _born_ yet…

Something made the hairs on the nape of his neck prick up and it wasn't the snow falling. He called it _instinct_. Ghirahim had been feeling it a lot lately.

There was this odd presence of something watching him, something _following_ his movements. Creeping up on him like the winter cold. However, he only pushed it to the back of his mind.

It would be pointless to think that someone else was _actually_ here, He thought, trying unsuccessfully to push the thought away _again._

"I mean, no one would be able to beat me. All that seem to reside here are those retched hordes of moblins. I can wipe them out with my bare hands." He sat there smugly, thinking of himself wiping out an entire civilization. "But alas, I need them to aid me. For me and my master." A callous grin spread across his lips. "_Master! _Oh how I yearn to set you free. So we can beget a fire across this land. Terminate this human-thought-of-beauty and rule with an iron fist!"

Little did he know he was crawling across the surface next to the Pillar, salivating at the thought of world domination. He stopped, realizing what he was doing, and stood up brushing the snow off his cape and pants.

His one pointed ear pricked at the sound of a branch breaking high above. _If someone _was_ hiding, they will rue the day I find them... and find them I will._

It was almost the thrill of the chase for him. He disappeared in a flash of diamonds and a snap of his fingers. Now he looked down to where he once sat. "Wow, you do get a pretty good view from up here," he paused taking his red cape off and flinging it towards the middle. He flicked his longer hair with his hand, "a good view of moi."

There was a stifled snicker behind him. Ghirahim's arrogance evaporated and turned back to surreptitiousness. Quickly turning around, he realized he faced a barren tree. Looking up slowly, he saw the faint trace of movement.

It was a branch. _Just a tree limb moving…_ he thought depressively. "And I thought it was going to be a small thrill."

"You're going to have to be a better huntsman than _that_." A voice reaffirmed. "What? Giving up already? I thought you to be better, pity."

"Well that's reassuring. You weren't just a figment of my imagination?" He asked the wind. Ghirahim waited for the voice, ready to pinpoint which direction.

"Oh please, I am sure I _was_ in your thoughts." The voice said slyly.

_There._ Ghirahim thought and quickly. in a flash of diamonds, he went there. But was only left with footprints in the snow.

"You're going to have to be quicker than that." The voice rang out, almost in song.

Ghirahim disappeared and reappeared so many times, the Sealed Grounds was covered in his tracks. "Alright! Show yourself!" He said annoyed and muttered, "for once you do I will have _no_ mercy."

"Much like _I_ have no mercy for these things." The voice whispered, but the sound echoed across the Grounds.

It wasn't clear to him what was flying in the air, but he knew it was red and coming closer. A heavy black sword appeared at a snap and he sliced at it when it got close enough to hit. Now two parts of a moblins head lay at his feet. Ghirahim growled, realizing the game they were playing. "If it's a matter of wits I _will_ win. If it is a matter of strength I will _also_ win! I am the Demon that presides over this Surface!"

The voice cackled, "Demon huh? I am beginning to wonder, fair Demon, who is the one being hunted? And who is the keen hunter?"

Ghirahim saw something red flash in the hollow of the Grounds. He was down there in seconds, but too late to see it again.

"Missing something?" The voice said cheerily and yet wickedly, it sounded so much closer. In fact it was. It rattled in his ear.

"Gah!" Ghirahim yelled in rage, his sword going behind him, but once again he was chasing after what seemed to be a spirit. "Alright! No more of your games!" He was sick of being toyed with like a lion would do to his dinner.

"You will try to attack me once I appear, but I advise you to not do so." The voice said solemnly.

A small smirk tugged at the corners of Ghirahim's lips. _Oh please, as soon as you appear you'll be dead._

He saw the movement and the mysterious holder of the voice appeared. It looked rather… feminine. She was jumping down the slopes to the hollow of the Sealed Grounds, where he was. Ghirahim only waited for her to come closer, to reel her in, he suppressed the desire to lick his lips. As he would normally do in want for an epic fight.

_Wait a second...is she wearing my cape?_

The girl was now in the middle, noticing his look of apprehension at the cape. "Dropped it, didn't you?" She mused, tugging at it's edges, showing she owned it now.

_Now_. Ghirahim thought, as he launched forward, sword out ready to cut her down.

The girl laughed, expecting this, "Oh _please_ Ghirahim." She snapped her fingers and a ring of yellow wrapped itself around him. "I specifically advised you _not_ to attack me. Now look where you are. Caught, like a beast in its cage."

His hands rested against the yellow barrier, he growled out "So what are you going to do now?"

The girl smiled, walking towards the barrier, her hand pressed against it. "I am going to _re-train_ you."

**A/N: hehehehehe ^^ Not as long as I wanted, but I hope it got the point across! Hope you enjoyed it! But it's not done… xD**


	2. formalities are not required

**A/N:** thank you for the reviews and faves ^^ It makes my day, truly it does. Now, what you've all been waiting for. CHAPTER TWO! Oh and also, it's not a crossover really, I was more so metaphorically speaking. Ehhh, like using it as an…example! :} Enjoy :3

**RECAP:** Its winter Ghirahim's in the Sealed Grounds planning how to free Demise he hears something and follows the sound but it's a tricky girl who later puts him in a yellow barrier and the last dialogue isssssss; "I am going to _re-train_ you." And that's the recap! *inhales*

His fingers formed mocking quotations, "_Re-train _me? Puh-lease, I don't need training."

"Alright, I'll just leave you here then." She said, removing her hand from the barrier and staring at him.

Ghirahim looked at her crossly. _Who the hell does she think she is?_ He exhaled a cold wintery breath and started to push against the barrier. He'd never seen anything like this before.

His feet were now pushed against the opposite side of the barrier. He dropped his hands and banged his fists against it, it seemed to vibrate but not shatter or move otherwise. He looked back at the girl, whom was still staring at him.

"Do you think I am some animal that you can gawk at, girl?" He hissed out.

"I figured, with your type of ego that you'd love to be adored, or as you said," she used his mocking quotations and an awful attempt at his voice "'gawked at.'"

He noticed she had had a short-lived pleasure in insulting him, before he could respond with more cynicism; she took advantage of his pause.

"And I am not a _girl_. I am a few years past being an adolescent. So I would respectfully ask you, call me a woman."

He guffawed, "I don't think we are at terms of making _these_ types of agreements quite yet, darling." He watched her eyes flash in anger when he had called her darling. A small smile crept up on his lips, "Oh! And do you also find it entertaining to abash me with insults for your own guilty pleasure?" He could feel his heart pound in his chest as he was slowly dominating over the conversation. Just like how he would _conquer this damn cage_.

She stood there, mouth agape trying to find the right words, but none formed upon her lips.

Ghirahim relished in his win. "Now let me out."

She looked at him, as if considering she was going to, but thought it was better. "No I prefer to keep you locked up."

He growled, fists banging against the barrier, "Now woman!"

She only laughed, "Well, thank you for that." Her laughing stopped, staring him down now, "I don't know who you think you are just demanding of me for your freedom, even though you had just 'dominated' over our little conversation. I feel like you are not in a position to be asking anything of me, anything at _all_. Only until you comply that you _will_ be retrained by _me_."

It was now Ghirahim's turn to look speechless, however he showed no notion that he was. He just stood there, jaw clenched and nostrils flaring in rage. His heart no longer beat fast for his win, but for his hostile feeling in regard with her.

His upper lip had twitched, and that's when she knew she had prevailed him. The girl slowly backed away, "I am going to leave you here until you abide by my terms." With that said, she teleported away from the Sealed Grounds.

A low roar started to come from his chest, ripping out to his throat, and finishing at his mouth. His fists hit the barrier numerous amounts of times. He withdrew his heavy sword with a snap and started to slice at the accursed thing. Nothing that he would do was effective.

Ghirahim slid down one side of it and hit the ground. The snow had disappeared with all his steps. Speaking of snow, some came down and hit his nose.

A small sigh escaped his lips. He tried to teleport again, not succeeding. Sweat had formed at his brow, he was sick with anger and frustrated that he couldn't escape. He would have to agree to that wretched woman retraining him or whatever she wanted. It would be the only way, than he could get on with his plans of resurrecting Demise.

More snow fell onto his still body, Ghirahim looked up and the dark grey skies looked back down at him.

_Unless_, he thought, almost laughing at his stupidity, u_nless I can climb my way out._

He braced his arms against one side of the barrier, his legs against the other. Slowly he was scaling himself up the wall. The yellow barrier was at least eight feet high; he began to feel the wind against his body. The taste of freedom was on his lips. He switched his form, now legs on either side of the wall, ready to jump over it.

"No!" The girl screamed, she seemed to have flown through the air, attaching yet another barrier at the top, now truly locking him in a cage. She crouched on top of her newly made piece.

The shock of her appearing there with a roof made Ghirahim fall back to the ground. He glared up at her. "You wretched little brat!"

She laughed but still sounded angry, "You tried to escape! You are not going to heed my word of training are you?"

"I think I will overpower you no matter what. I believe _you_ also know that, as that's to why I am in a cage?" It came out more as a question than a statement.

The girl exhaled in disgust, "I am beginning to wonder if I even want to do this anymore."

"Good than don't."

"But I have to, Ghirahim!" She screamed, banging her own fist against the barrier.

Ghirahim started to scale it again, faster with anger, now looking at her eyes through it. It took him a few seconds to clear his mind and be sensible again. In fact it took all his will power to calm himself and not punch the wall and kill her in his mind. His words were very icy and dark, "How is it you know my name, and I not yours?"

They were pronounced with such hatred she didn't want to answer, she was about to reply with a sarcastic remark about how he _now_ wanted to know her first name.

He saw it across her face and before she could say it he screamed at her, "JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

The girl's lips formed into a tight straight line, she pulled her hair behind her pointed ears. "Oh I am going to regret this." She muttered softly.

Ghirahim watched her slip off the roof of the barrier and now she was at the ground, waiting for him.

She looked up, "Are you going to come down?"

Ghirahim growled in disgust, but dropped the eight feet to face her, now waiting.

The barrier disappeared as soon as they made eye contact.

Ghirahim didn't know what to do, _should I teleport away? Kill her? Maybe just attack her enough to stop her from finding me again…wait what is she doing?_ He looked down at her hand that she had outstretched towards him.

"My name's Elliah." She said warmly.

Ghirahim looked at her, and back down at her hand._ Was she stupid?_ He slowly began to take his white glove off, hoping she'd take the bait that he would shake her hand. Once it was off, he quickly grabbed the edge of her forearm, and pulled her violently towards him. "I am going to kill you _slowly_ and I am going to relish every _second_ of it." He growled.

She looked up at him, faces inches away from one another.

He waited for fear to strike in her face, but it never came.

"Now now Ghirahim. If you had just waited, and shook my hand like the insolent little dog you're supposed to be, you would have heard my introduction to myself." She now turned his grip on her to her grip on him, against both arms. Elliah was able to push him down against the ground where his knees hit; her unthought-of weight did no justice for him.

"I would've been able to tell you that; I can for see things in the dreams I have. I saw that I met you and the name Ghirahim kept popping up. I only assumed it was your name, and you made no objection to it when I called you it." She licked her lips, "I also saw what you just did now. So I have been expecting it. No matter what, I am going to be ahead of you. Let it be by one step or a million." She stopped the pressure against his arms and let him stand. Elliah held out her hand, "Shall we try again?"

_There is no other way then, _he thought gloomily,_ I will have to be trained by this sad excuse for a being_. He found his glove and put it back on his hand, but not shaking hers. "Ghirahim." He answered back.

She blinked at him slowly resting her hand against her side, "Alright, pleasure."

"Oh the pleasure is mine." Ghirahim said snottily, waiting for her disapproval.

"Well, I suppose I deserve that for locking you in a box. Then again, you did just try to kill me."

"But you knew it was going to happen, and you knew you weren't going to die." He shot back, "So you're right. You _do_ deserve it."

She was going to bring up how he tried to attack her before she locked him up, but didn't want to argue.

"You also killed one of my moblins, so it is only logical that I despise you."

She put her fingers to her brow, biting her bottom lip._ Oh Gods help me._ "Why don't we just start with me teaching you how to make a barrier?"

**A/N: Phew, now I am done. I am going to make a celebratory sandwich…and I know, even though Elliah asked to be called a woman that was only done towards Ghirahim. Not towards me :} hehehe!**


	3. barriers and brawls

**A/N:** ahhh, again, thank you for the reviews AND the favorites AND those of you who put this story on your alert list! YAAAAAY :} To Amanda, yeah I was trying to figure out of if I wanted to somehow transform it into Fi or not, but I decided to leave it as my own character, but maybe I will consider doing a story like that sometime ;) Also, thank you meijosui , I really like the name a lot too ;P

**RECAP:** Ghirahim gets stuck in the yellow barrier tries to escape but fails cynicism cynicism cynicism the woman's name is Elliah and Ghirahim _finally_ but not reluctantly agrees to training with her. Last dialogue: "Why don't we just start with me teaching you how to make a barrier?" finish of the recap.

**Disclaimer:** Just so you all know, Elliah is mine…. But the rest belongs to Nintendo :}

~Enjoy, chapter three everyone!

"Oh right, a barrier. The thing that I hate most, _great_."

"Trust me; you'll learn to love them." She said, making her way towards the pillar.

Elliah flicked back her hair as she sat atop it, "Now, how do you think I make these?" She formed a small yellow orb in her hands.

"With a burning hatred towards the male civilization?" He ruminated with a sly smile, slowly sauntering towards her.

"Ah," she put her finger up, "careful, with remarks like that, it'll send you back to them," Elliah nodded towards her yellow orb, which was now carefully balanced in one hand.

"Oh, some sort of energy?" Ghirahim said boorishly.

She only nodded, wanting him to continue.

He was now standing in front of her, looking down as she looked up at him. Her legs were crossed, hands in the same fashion atop her knees, and sitting straight up. Almost like the pillar itself. He never gave it much thought on how she looked; he was too busy plotting ruin against her. Even now he didn't like being so close.

"Ghirahim." Her voice sounded annoyed, like a displeased mother at her son. "We'll get nothing done."

"I am assuming this orb you have," he tried to touch it but she pulled her hand away, "is made from energy you have. It's a dark magical force that can somehow be conjured up. But how, I don't know. That's what you're going to tell me I hope? I don't want to guess."

She smiled, pleased, "Yes. To summon this force, you'll have to delve into the darker energy within. Everyone has a dark side. You've already shown me yours on multiple occasions." She started to mumble, "If only we could control your temper better, you'd be more manageable."

Ghirahim scoffed, "And how should I bring about this…orb?"

"In any fashion you'd like. "

Ghirahim stood firmly, feet planted in the snow, he inhaled and exhaled deeply, thinking of devastation to Elliah and her smugness. _This is some interesting power._ The Demon Lord began to feel a small rush through his body, the power needed to be released somehow. He slammed his foot against the ground…

_Stomp_

Nothing happened.

_Stomp._

Still no orb had appeared.

_Stomp. Stomp. Stomp._

Ghirahim turned around to her, waiting for her suggestion. She wasn't even watching. "Elliah!" _Oh how revolting. I said her name._ He was used to talking to people by hammering insults at them, never calling them by first name.

"Try something else. Stomping like a little child just looks pathetic. You snap your finger a lot. Try that." She sat there smugly, clearly high on herself that he had called her name along with her giving him more hints.

_Snap_.

A small yellow orb appeared in his hand, he held it there with the faintest of smiles.

Elliah stopped running her hands through her hair and looked at what he was doing. _That took me weeks to do._ However she wasn't going to let her female bravado be ostracized. "Keep doing it." _What in the hell am I doing training him? He's_-her thoughts were stopped for what Ghirahim did next.

He outstretched his arms and a large yellow barrier came. He directed it into place. "I like this magic. Too bad it's so _plain_ and _dismal_."

They insulted each other frequently.

Elliah didn't want to talk, but the rush she just got of watching him made her sputter out, "W-well you _can_ personalize it."

"How?" Ghirahim said huskily almost power hungry.

"Well, you're just mimicking mine because that's all you know. But you could probably change the color, and the shapes." Elliah was speaking quickly, trying to sound like she knew what she was talking about. _But it was all in the dream. You end up ok, Elliah._ She reassured herself.

Ghirahim closed his eyes impatiently, and the yellow barrier took a new form. It was no longer the bare look of a see-through wall. But a see-through wall with diamond imprints.

_Diamonds_. _Good choice, the impenetrable stone, no wonder. _She thought, almost taken aback at how quickly he learned that.

Ghirahim let the barrier melt away; turning around to face her. "You said you were re-training me as well. What is there that I can be better at?"

She saw the power hungry lust in his eye, and she doubted herself to tell him now or not. "Let's not cut to the chase _now_ Ghirahim. It's all in good time."

The Demon Lord debated on putting her in a barrier for that, but he would assume it would break the very thin trust they already had. He could tell she was reading him as well; they both were troubled by each other. Yet somehow they were mesmerized by one another's existence. He was curious about her character. _What was her breaking point? How far could he speak of insults before she broke?_

His thoughts on not wanting to be trained had changed dramatically. He had practically all the time in the world, and to be even more powerful, well that would just please his Master even more. Who wouldn't want an even more powerful _weapon_? Ghirahim couldn't help the grin that came upon his face.

"See, I told you you would love the barriers!" She said giddily.

He only stared blankly at her.

The small smile she had faded.

That gave him a sense of triumph that he wore boldly across his chest.

As soon as Elliah saw it she was ready to tear it out. "That is _enough_!" She screamed. "I have only known you for a few days. No! A few _hours_ at the most and I am already sickened by you! You have a gait that only a God should have!"

Ghirahim wasn't expecting this reaction. When he normally struts proudly across the moblins ground, they learn to fear and respect him. Maybe not quite the latter one, but fear worked just as well for him. _You get amazing things out of fear_. Then again she wasn't quite a moblin.

"You will learn to respect _me_!" She shouted; Elliah had teleported to the other half of the Sealed Grounds.

Ghirahim shook with anger as soon as she had said it. "You think I can just _kneel_ _down_ and _praise_ you like the insolent dog you had called me? Why do you think you are so much better than me?"

"Because I am your Master!" She shouted back, referring to her being the master in his training.

Ghirahim stopped.

She looked at him, and finally realized what she had said but she was not going to back down from it now she literally saw him shake with rage.

"I have only one Master!" He spat out. "I am trying to resurrect him! I thought getting training from you would be _good_. What kind of person are you to come to someone's land and insult them in such a degree? I would _never_ serve you!" Ghirahim wanted to fight. He was so livid with her; he snapped for his heavy sword to appear and charged at her.

She looked at him, watching him run at her with such fury. _We are defiantly going to need to work on our conversing skills. _"Well, you have to start a friendship somehow. Might as well start it with a ruthless sword swinging battle."

While she was charging after him as well, she realized how horribly bias they both were. Ghirahim thought he was better than everyone besides his master, he had said 'what kind of person are you to come to someone's land and insult them in such a degree?' When he had been ruling over the moblins and such in the same fashion? She too had the audacity to insult him, trick him, steal his cape, lock him up, and flash that she was better than him in his face. They both had reasons for their own rage. But it all seemed to boil down to the same point of who would win and who would falter?

As soon as Ghirahim had changed the barrier to diamonds, Elliah questioned why she was even training him. She realized what amazing feats he was capable of. She did doubt him.

The pair were both so narcissistic with themselves and too busy finding each other's weaknesses they never noticed how exactly the same they seemed. It always leads to who was better than the other. Almost like a constant sibling rivalry in an unloved family.

_Elliah was ready for terms of agreement, she would let him battle out his rage now, but she felt like she must help him sooner or later._

They finally met in the center of the Sealed Grounds, his sword clashed against her arms which were crossed in front of her face. He expected them to shatter like the frail bones of a moblins. But they only made a sword on sword contact sound that resonated through the grounds so sharply they both fell backwards.

He was much faster than her in getting up; he didn't want to think about what had just happened; he only wanted to find a bone he _could_ crush. Ghirahim flung himself on top of Elliah, pinning her down.

He rested the thick sword of his against her jaw, "I would love to make you _bleed_, but unfortunately you are wearing my favorite cape."

"Well take it off then. I'd love to see you try!" She growled, forgetting her want to not beckon him any further.

Instead Ghirahim ran his hand through her hair and pulled at the scalp, by doing so he removed the chunk of bangs that were always hiding one of her eyes.

"No!" She said quickly but it was too late.

Ghirahim saw her other eye, it was not green like the other one. It was red, fully red, and when he looked into it, it felt like he was diving into the unseen and unspeakable future. He saw a multitude of things…his rage had left as quickly as it had come.

She finally threw him off of her with the steely black arms, before he hit the ground he teleported and landed softly on his feet in front of her.

Ghirahim looked at her exhausted form; he was now the one outstretching his hand out towards her.

**A/N: I didn't really want to leave an authors note here, but i did want to say how i hoped this chapter didnt seem like a filler. or i hope that it was fun to read for you sometimes it may seem like all they're doing is going back and forth at each other...but look at what we got! Elliah made amends with herself that she was truly ready to train him, and that last bit with ghirahim? I think he's more than ready to be trained by her... hope you enjoyed :**


	4. History, history, history

_Twenty-three years earlier…_

A select group of people were craning their heads to see the newborn child. The birth of new life was something very exciting for this particular group of people. The baby was only a few weeks old; it was common for the parents to stay a few weeks with their child before they present it to the world.

"Come on now, let us see the babe!" One of the bystanders whispered.

"Soon enough, soon enough." The father said nervously, walking out of their tent like home.

The _reason_ the parents got to stay a few weeks alone with their child is because their child would be _judged_ as soon as it was presented. It was _judged_ if it were to be a strong child. It was _judged_ if it would be a smart child. It was _judged_ if it were to be a beautiful child. Of course, every parent was nervous for this. But this couple, they knew the fate their child was destined to.

Their first child would be killed…

"Rorrick," the wife whispered disdainfully when he came back inside, "I do not wish to present her!" She was sitting by their fire, cradling their baby.

"We _have_ to Camella." He whispered back. "I heard most every family goes through a loss of a child, we will have to go through it sometime. It might as well be now."

"How could you say that?" Camella whispered harshly, she looked down at her child in her arms. The babies' soft features and round cheeks were adorable.

"Camella, it will be _ok_. We were able to pick the people that judge our baby. Remember? They're all friends of ours!"

"But Rorrick, when it comes to new additions in the tribe, they all have _no_ mercy!" Tears started to brim up to the edge of her eyes. "I won't be able to take our child to De Athe!"

"Camella, we _have_ to do this. There is no way we can avoid it." He knelt down next to his wife and child.

Camella turned towards him; Rorrick's thumb gently wiped her fallen tears away, and kissed her on her lips. "I love you, no matter what happens today," he looked down at their child and crooned, "and I love you too, _Elliah_."

Rorrick helped Camella up, and they headed for their tarp flap door. As soon as they came out, the sunlight of day greeted them cheerily. So did the group of judges.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" One said giddily.

"I bet you had a burly son, eh Rorrick?" One of Rorrick's friends laughed, punching him in the arm.

"No," Camella forced a small smile, "It's a girl. Her name is Elliah."

They ooo'ed and aww'ed at the interesting name the couple had chosen.

"Elliah is a gorgeous name, for I am sure a gorgeous baby. Now come along Camella, let us see her!" That was Camella's friend. Who ran up to Camella's side and adored the sleeping baby.

"Oh, she's stunning! So cute! And look at those cheeks!" Her friend started talking to the baby.

The rest of the group approached them closer, able to all look in awe at the child.

Camella and Rorrick had a sense of relief wash over them.

"May I hold her?" The friend asked.

"Sure go ahead!" Camella smiled, more cheerfully this time. _Maybe they won't notice. Pray she won't wake up._

Rorrick looked at his wife, a cheerful glow radiated off of his face. "_Gorgeous_." He repeated.

The group talked to the couple, asking questions, while Camella's friend, Andrina, held the baby.

Andrina looked at the child lovingly; she was even more excited because Elliah was finally waking up. Elliah yawned and opened her eyes to the very bright new world.

"Welcome to the new world, lit-" she would have finished with little Elliah, but was cut off. Andrina stared at her right eye and back to the left. One eye was fully red, the other a gorgeous green. It wasn't normal. The other thing that wasn't normal was that Andrina saw herself through a foggy picture. She was standing on the edge of the land, looking at a rocky floor below.

Elliah giggled, and Andrina snapped out of her reverie. "What is _wrong_ with you?" she screamed.

Camella heard Andrina and reached for Rorrick's hand, grasping it tightly. "Rorrick." She whispered frantically.

"Look at this child!" Andrina shouted.

The group had all stopped talking with the couple and walked towards Andrina whom was now looking at the child in disgust.

"This is no child! It is evil! Look at its eye! It tried to kill me!" Andrina screamed, pressing the child in someone else's hands. Andrina ran back to her own home.

"Andrina please!" Camella screamed.

Rorrick quickly walked to his child, trying to protectively take it from their hands. But everyone else looked at the child, gasping in horror.

"What is w-wrong with its eye!"

"It's not an _it_!" Rorrick demanded, he pried the child away from their greedy murderous hands.

Camella was going into a state of shock. "All those long months, carrying a child," she started to hyperventilate, "that's my baby, don't take away my baby! Don't you kill my Elliah!"

They were all causing a scene; more people joined the group, listening in on what was happening. So many questions flooded by them, 'what's happening, are they going to kill it, is it a boy or a girl, what is wrong with it?'

Andrina had come back, an old man hanging on to her arm. She shouted with authority, "I have brought the Shaman! I have brought the Shaman! He's going to declare if we kill the thing or not!"

"NO!" Camella screamed.

Rorrick ran to his wife before she fell over sobbing. The small family of three looked up at the Shaman. As the whole village cleared a path for him.

"Rorrick? Camella? May I see your newborn?"

Camella only continued to sob, hanging onto her husband's arm. Rorrick stood up, and gently put Elliah in the Shaman's arms.

The Shaman showed no disgust, but no happiness either. He remained unbothered with emotion. He stayed like that for a fair few minutes.

"Shaman?" Rorrick asked, gently touching the old man's arm.

"It seems to me, Rorrick and Camella that your daughter is born with one natural green eye and one very unnatural red eye."

Rorrick only nodded, he already knew this.

"Camella would you please stand up?" The Shaman asked sweetly.

She did, wiping at her nose and eyes.

"Your child can see things that other people cannot. She can look into a day many days ahead of us, but I believe you already know that."

The couple only nodded.

"There is record on our ancient scrolls of future seer's like this. In fact, our tribe used to be a proud people of future seer's. But we have slowly lost that art, or the gene, of seeing into the future. I believe your daughter Elliah is a gift to our tribe."

Camella's heart stopped, not only was the Shaman actually here, but he was telling her personally that she could keep her child.

Andrina cried out, "No! I saw the devil in that child's eye!"

"Andrina," the Shaman started, "we will only see what our future beholds. If it is a sacrifice you want, go jump to De Athe's home yourself." And with that the Shaman gave Elliah back and started to slowly walk back to his tent himself.

Half the village was at the step of Rorrick and Camella's home, they slowly all departed, a few congratulating and looking at their baby. Andrina never came to talk to them again. It only took a few days for news to travel back that Camella's dear friend Andrina was taken by De Athe…_she had jumped to the rocky depths meeting him there._

_12 years later…_

Elliah was growing just as fast as the rest of the children of the village. She had a few friends. She was prone to fights while they play. Once Elliah was done with her school days, some families banned her from coming to their homes. It progressed, once she turned 14, to their village events and ceremonies. Elliah's friends had left her, no longer seeing her. Camella had died giving birth to their fourth child. Elliah's siblings didn't want to even be seen with her.

It seemed that as soon as Camella had died, the village stopped caring. Elliah no longer became a blessing, almost a burden. Once Elliah turned 16, it was common for the girls at that age to start searching for husbands. She dared not.

Elliah stayed home, she watched her younger sister's court men, bringing them home to meet the family, and the men wouldn't even take a glance at her.

Rorrick was busy taking care of the family; Elliah slowly became invisible to her younger siblings.

Elliah grew her hair for one purpose. To cover her eye so it would no longer scare people. She wanted to be _normal_. She slept as little as she could, her future seeing habit only became worse when she slept. She would dream of future occurrences, and would never dare to tell anyone.

"Elliah." Her father's voice said, shaking her awake. "Elliah!"

"What?" She sat up abruptly in the bed made from furs.

"You were screaming again."

"Oh…sorry." She muttered.

Her father sat at the end of the bed, staring at her.

"What?"

"You look just like your mother."

Elliah was shocked, she instantly detested his comment. "You married a hideous girl with a red eye, pale skin, and dark hair?"

"Elliah you are not _hideous_."

She only laughed.

"I don't know if you've noticed, father, but I am kind of a joke to this whole village. Like the new animal everyone can gawk at. Except they don't even _gawk_ at me. You know I can't set foot out of our home? I haven't in a whole week!"

"You are not a joke to _me_." He said, ruffling up her hair.

She quickly cowered away from him, hiding her eye with her dark tresses.

"Elliah, don't _hide_. No child of mine shall ever hide. You are a daughter of Rorrick and Camella!"

She faintly smiled. "Is this supposed to cheer me up?"

"It should. I remember the day the Shaman said you were safe."

"You should have just let me died." She mumbled.

Rorrick sighed, "You should talk to the Shaman in the morning."

"In the _morning_? Go out there? On Earth? People…people will look at me! They _say_ things to me father! They _throw_ things at me! Call me hideous! And freak! Even my own _siblings_!"

"Elliah, I have tried talking to them. I know. They will all be out of the house soon."

Elliah looked up at him, "Clearly you are happy I will still be here. Oh and-"

"Well, I think it's about time for me to leave."

"No, father, wait." Elliah said, pulling on his hand.

"Elliah." He complained, scratching his brown stubble on his chin.

Her small smile faded, "Dad, it is my seventeenth birthday tomorrow."

Rorrick smiled, "Just go to the Shaman in the morning, love. Goodnight."

Rorrick and his daughter have a good relationship. He hardly talks because she understands his body language so well.

Elliah waited for the sun to shine through her window, she got up quickly, not wanting to meet a crowd of people while she walked to the Shaman's house. "I wish I could predict what's going to happen to me _today_." She opened the door and ran to the house of the Shaman, meeting no one.

Elliah opened the flap door quickly and fell clumsily inside.

"Ah." The Shaman said, as if he was expecting her. "You're finally here." His voice was high pitched and shaky.

Elliah looked up at him from the floor; he was sitting cross-legged, eyes shut. "Shaman, it's me, uh Elliah?"

"I remember you child. I saved your life." He opened one eye and leaned forward, "You should be grateful."

"Uh, right."

His eyes flashed open, "You are not grateful?"

"I would have rather died."

"Ah yes. Death is an easy answer for a difficult problem." He chuckled. "Young Elliah, I think you are angry at this world for the way it has treated you. I will not lie, it has not treated you right. You are smarter than people here. Even smarter than me."

"Oh I don't think so." She laughed.

"You can see things I cannot. You can read people better than I can. You may not be good at it quite yet, but you will be. You will be very _great_."

"I am only seventeen. I cannot be great. I don't know the lands beyond this."

"Seventeen?" He shouted.

"Yes."

"Well, even better. You are no longer chained to this village. You _can_ venture out. _Explore_."

"I read scrolls of how there are great and terrible beasts out beyond this village!"

"Well of course there are." He laughed, "They wouldn't call it the wilderness for nothing! It's not easy!"

Elliah reflected on his words.

"Ah, Elliah. I have waited for this day. I have practically rehearsed it in my mind over the years. What perfect timing you have as well, seventeenth birthday. Impeccable!" The frail old man got up on his wobbly knees and hobbled over to a cupboard. He extracted a long, thin, and heavy looking box from it. He handed the box to her, "Open it, please."

She did so. A thin and shiny black metal bar lay in the box. "Uh, Shaman, what is it, exactly?"

"Well it's a piece of metal."

"Yes, but what am I supposed to _do_ with it." She asked, picking it up. It was very cold and hard.

He laughed, "You tell me! The last future seer told me to give this to the next one. He said he had made it for you. I was only twelve years old!"

Elliah looked at him blatantly, "A piece of metal? He gave me a piece of metal?"

The Shaman shifted uncomfortably. "Oh dear, I thought I had more time." He quickly ran to the back of his home and came with another wooden box. "I am sure you do not know what this-"

She already responded excitedly, "It's a red pendant. It's a sign of being able to leave the village, the sign of being an adult."

"Right." He handed her the box. "Elliah, it amazes me about you. I am curious-"

"Everyone is. But most are afraid. And wretched."

"Shush, Elliah. Let me Speak. I know our people have not been good to you, and that is why you cower at home. But right now, the last thing our tribe needs is someone as powerful as you to go against them. Something is coming, may it be in the next hour or the next decade. _Something is coming_ _here_. It would be eminent that you do not turn against these people. You do not know your own skill yet, but you will find out."

"Shaman, what are you saying?"

"You must leave; they will think you killed me."

"What? How do you know more of the future than me?" Elliah's heart started to race as soon as he mentioned death.

The Shaman smiled, "Leave, Elliah, _Now_."

Elliah quickly did so, almost tripping on her feet on the way out. It was amazing, the sun was gone and dark thunderheads were clouding the morning blue. Elliah _ran_ back to her house, clenching the boxes tightly. Ignoring the filthy comments people shouted at her. She bolted to her room once she reached their house.

"Now what the hell am I supposed to do?" She laughed, looking at the objects that were strewn across her bed. The metal reflected appealingly and the red pendant seemed to glow.

A name she had not heard in a long time seemed to call out to her.

"De Athe." She repeated. Of course, the name was a play on the word Death. The village believed that a small deserted path to a cliff was your road to it. It is where they would put the judged children who had failed they're first test in life, it is where they would put the villages dead; it is where you jump when you are at the mercy of your own mind.

"Am I at the mercy of my own mind?" She asked herself crazily.

Elliah remembered from a few of the scrolls, one talking about De Athe. She _was_ always curious about that particular subject. It said _De Athe appears to those in their own mind, the way they see De Athe, is their own way. A ruthless being, De Athe takes all life._

Elliah sat in her bed, "Tomorrow. Yes, tomorrow, I will go to the cliff. Visit De Athe." It was against everything the Shaman seemed to have said. It made it sound like he wanted her to live, to almost _protect_ these people. But that was the _last_ thing she wanted to do. The only person she ever loved would be her father. The last thing she heard before her life changed was the rain hitting the roof…

Elliah equipped herself with a small kitchen knife, she grabbed her pendant and attached it to a string._ If the De Athe is real, he might know what to do with the metal._ She grabbed the wooden box as well. Elliah took one last fastidious look around her room, knowing she needed nothing else, she departed the home. Saying no word to her father. Since it was raining, only a sparse group of the tribe was out.

Elliah seemed to embrace the rain, the dark grey clouds were almost inviting to her intoxicatingly boring attitude. She walked with thunderous joy to the cliff, leaving the village boundary and fallowing the one lone path to it.

A thrill pressed against her stomach, she would hear her sisters describe this thrill as _giddy love_. But there was no man here. Elliah's new found love was this. This thrill of leaving everything she hated behind, the thrill of going for what she wanted. Rather it be her own death or not, she didn't care.

She thought of the Shaman as she continued her walk to the cliffs, how he said the village would need her, _peh._ _They don't even talk to me._ She thought of her mother, how she wished her mother made this walk to drop her at the end. Then she thought of her father, he would be devastated.

Elliah came to the cliffs, smelling the salty sea water. She approached the edge slowly, looking over it. It was a horrible jagged rock bottom. Small waves hit the edge. _It looked inviting_…_promising for a quick demise_.

"No more ridicule if I die. Oh Gods, let there be De Athe to catch my fall." Elliah held her breath, she through the pendant necklace over, along with the box. Slowly she approached the edge and fell into the pit.

_Please let there be a spirit, please let there be a spirit, please let there be a spirit, please let there be a spirit…_

A burning pain filled her mind. Water from the ocean's waves seemed to choke at her throat. A terrible booming tremor seemed to shake her awake. Wherever she was, it was dark. Pitch black.

"Oh fuck, I died."

There was another tremor; it took her awhile to realize that it was actually someone laughing.

"You think visiting the Man of Death would be easy?"

"De Athe?" She asked, trying to stand but she could not find any part of her body available to move. In fact, she couldn't see her body.

"If that is what you have learned to call me, than yes." The spirit said. "This is very different for me. Normally people just offer themselves to me but you didn't. You happened to through down a red diamond, a piece of black metal, _and_ yourself. So I propose you are actually not here to die but to commune with me?"

"I did. But there is something about this blackness; it makes me want to…sleep."

Giant white eyes appeared in front of her. "Sleep you shall. I take anyone to my kingdom." While De Athe spoke, Elliah saw jagged teeth. They reminded her of the jagged rocks she must have hit to get here.

"How exactly am I here?" She asked the spirit, trying to wake herself up.

"You jumped." He said sounding bored. "You jumped, you hit the rocks, and you broke your frail little human body. You are here in spirit."

"What do you look like?"

"Whatever you picture me as, which right now seems to be large eyes and teeth. Careful with your questions, spirit of human, you do not have unlimited time down here."

"Time?" her spirit yawned, "I have plenty."

De Athe only laughed, "Not down here, in exactly, oh three minutes, your spirit will be fully mine."

Elliah searched her spirit mind for why she came here, "Do you know what I am?"

"You are a human."

"But, I am not like the other humans!"

"That's right. It is a little strange that you jump here to chit chat with me. How _intriguing._" The spirit formed thin skeletal hands and held the pendant in one and the piece of metal in the other, Elliah suddenly remembered why she came.

"What is that piece of metal for! What am I supposed to do with it?"

The spirit laughed, "You had a nightmare a night or two ago. You do not remember it now, but it was with me. It was me talking to you, this is what gave you the hunch to come here. I now know why! Why you are so interesting that is, you are a future seer!"

"I am." Was all she could say. "I don't remember the details of the nightmare but I remember having it. I suppose it _is_ what led me here."

"I can spare you a couple more minutes, I realize you are going to come to more use than my last patient."

"Who was that?" she asked quickly, since he seemed to add more minutes to her life, she felt more energized.

"Milego. Your village's Shaman."

Elliah didn't say anything for a long while. "What am I of use to _you_?"

"You like killing people? I could do with a little more death around here." He asked.

"Uh, I don't believe I have killed anyone."

"Ah, a virgin to the way of the sword." He chuckled, "You brought a knife, but that won't help you against me. This metal however, is made from another future seer long before you. Unfortunately he never transformed it into a sword."

Elliah solely watched the mouth and eyes move around the black shapeless room.

"Fortunately for you, _I can._ And I can do much better than a sword. I can make it apart of you." The spirit seemed to sneer.

"Then do so!" She shouted.

"What will I get in return?" The spirit was now becoming bigger, small bits of red were approaching around it, it was dancing flames. The said flames were now roaring ones, with a sadistic face shining through it. Elliah could see that the metal was melting and dripping continuously in the flame. "Hold out your hands!" The spirit roared.

Elliah couldn't even see her own body to know what she was doing. But whatever she was doing, it seemed to be working. The molten metal was making an arm cast around what could be her arm, it stopped once it reached her collar bone. The boiling feeling slowly left, and she watched the metal become black and it slowly faded into whatever place she was in, no longer capable of seeing it.

"You can make those swords whenever you want," De Athe's fires were dying down and he slowly transformed back into a giant fanged smiled with eyes to match, "all you have to do is think about the connection from your arms to swords and they should transform back and forth."

"But what did you want in return?"

"Oh trust me, little future seer, I will get it someday." He chuckled. "I don't know when, but someday, I will."

"How do I get back?" she asked wanting to leave as quickly as possible.

"You want to leave so soon?" The spirit formed a white finger and seemed to press it against what would be her forehead. Like that, the spirit planted the thought of making barriers and teleporting in her mind. "This should quicken things up. I will send you back to life, but your body will be very weak. Wherever your body is out there, you will go back to it. So if it is underground, you will be terminated and back here in a matter of hours. Do not die again so soon, I do not want to see you so quickly." Those were De Athe's last merciless words to her before the spirit sent her soul back to her body.

Elliah gasped for air as if coming out of an exorcism, she was lying on her bed in her own room. "Was that all a nightmare again?" She ran her hands through her black hair. _Wow that is one big bruise_. She brought her arm down and looked at it.

"Oh Goddesses." She gasped. It wasn't a bruise; both of her arms were cool and steely black. _It wasn't a nightmare! How did I get here?_

"This is the first time in a long time, Elliah, that _I_ can read your facial expressions." It was her dad; he had been leaning in the doorway the whole time since she woke. "Why did you jump? What happened to you?"

Elliah didn't know how she would answer, he didn't even sound angry, he just wanted to know. "It's, uh, future seer business. Uh, Mr. Herrick, once I am better rested I will be on my way."

"_Mr. Herrick_?" He repeated. "I hate it when you call me by my first name, but now my last name? And what is this 'being on your way?'"

"I am old enough to leave and I am going to. I am going to experience this world on my own!" She flashed a smile at him.

Rorrick pinched the bridge of his nose, he was about to say something but someone knocked on their door. "I'll be right back, you stay _right _here." There he did sound angry.

Elliah looked at her arms again, they were back to normal. _Was she hallucinating that they were metal?_

She heard her father's voice from a distance. "Yes, I will be right out." He ran back into her room.

"Father?" She asked, now standing out of her bed, looking at him questionably.

"Elliah, when I told you to visit the Shaman, what did you do?" He growled.

"I visited him. He gave me a pendant and the metal. That's it! Why?" _Oh right_, she had remembered, _he died_.

"I have got some _very_ angry people on our doorstep; some say they saw you leaving his house. They said you _ran_ from it! You were the only person in his home all day! You didn't kill him did you!"

"No! I would never!" Elliah shouted.

"Shush! Keep your voice down! I saved you from that pit when I saw you down there. I was the only one looking for you, I brought you back home, and now I am saving you again. I guess Elliah, you are going to have to be feeling 'better rested' right now. Because you need to leave here, otherwise they are going to kill you." Her father was now gripping her shoulders, shaking gently, the words into her mind.

"Alright!" She whispered back, this wasn't exactly how she wanted to leave town. _Escaping it_. Escaping from a crime she didn't commit.

"You can't pack anything; just get out of here _now_." Rorrick leaned down and kissed the top of her head, he grabbed her and brought her to the back window, opening it quickly and helping her out. He looked down at her face, trying to hide the sadness in it, "No matter what happens here, remember that I love you."

Elliah watched him close the window slowly and back away from her. _So this was it. I am on my own._ She could hear the angry villagers around the bend of the house, Elliah ran fast and as far as she could from their village. She wiped tears from her eye, "One day I will come back father."

~_Three years after her seventeenth birthday…in Elliah's point of view_

I seemed to have waltzed back into the village to only find the place burned to the ground with day old corpses lying around. "Great." I muttered, slowly walking by the charred tents. I knew a great battle had ensued over the land, but I never figured this little village to be a part of it.

"Someone was a little careless with their flame." I said as I glanced at a few trees smoldering in the woods. "If only I was a day earlier, I might have been able to save a few." A small laugh rose to my mouth, "Nah, I would've let them _burn_."

I walked with my casual gait as if I owned the place; pointing out the huts of people I despised the most. A familiar area flashed across my mind's eye, and I came to it. Was it fate that I stumbled across my old home? I thought of my father and how he must have been burned alive in this raging mess. A small pang of remorse fell over me on how I should have been here sooner _only_ for him. I walked to the foundation of the tent-home, my hand dragged in the ashes. "No matter what happens, I will always love you." I repeated the words he had told me. No, I haven't forgotten them…

I realized now, I was a part of an extinct tribe of people here. "That just makes me _more_ important." Yes, I had grown to love myself. I _am_ the only being I can talk to. Just, if there was someone else around here…someone to play my mind games upon…I'm not going to lie, I did come back to this village to torment some folk. Unfortunately I didn't see that it was burned to the ground in my dream.

I walked to the cliff where I once had a run-in with the De Athe Spirit. I was physically capable of jumping to the floor and being fine, but I figured it was too much stress upon the feet, I teleported instead.

So many skeletons of children and adults lie here; I crunched upon them with my boots. "I pity the one's that had a run in with you." By you I meant De Athe, but he would not here me for I was neither dead nor dying.

After that day of being at the village, I rested. I began to teleport around farther, training myself harder until I believed there was nothing else left to learn that was planted in my time dreams no longer bothered me; I had nothing else to be afraid of.

Of course Not until a few days ago at least. My dreams consisted of: A new wooded area, it was the farthest I've ever traveled. I saw a mysterious being walking around, and I followed it for many days and nights. It called itself…

_Ghirahim_.

Finally, an amazing challenge had presented itself to me, and it would take me three more years to finally _ get_ to that place I saw in my dreams, fortunately he was _ still_ there.

**A/N: Well hello everyone! LOOK AT HOW LONG THIS CHAPTER IS. WOWWWW! Ok, so I wanted to put this at the bottom, just so everyone would start reading the chapter. I hope this wasn't boring, because it is Elliah Herrick's history! Er, or life…pretty much how she came to be! Thank you for the reviews once again! ALWAYS AWESME! 3 **

**to Amanda, you pronounce Elliah like: **

_E-Li-Uh :3_

**So, I hope you enjoyed this incredibly long chapter! It's about as long as my first three chapters combined! Oh also, don't worry, there will be some 'compassion' and less ruthlessness now, now that they're friends… thank you all for waiting I think five (?) days for the new update! Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review! Also, there are probably grammatical errors in this, because I was so excited to put it up once I finished it! If you spotted any, tell me! I would love to fix it! Thanks!**

**~ArtyQ50**


	5. Expect the unexpected

**A/N:** Now, about the last chapter, thank you of those of you who stuck through all of that and are still here! ;D I hate Mary Sue's. But see, I have a habit of creating them, and I _really_ don't want Elliah to become one. And if she already is one in your view, well that's just _great_ for me (sarcasm.) I truly am not trying to make Elliah a perfect little thing with amazing powers and BLAH BLAH BLAH. So the history, history, history chapter was so you could view her past, what she had to go through, how she got those 'steely black arms,' and so you had something to _hate_ or like about her. BECAUSE I hated her whole attitude throughout it. Especially at the end, because she _does_ think she is higher than anything else. (If you didn't notice, in her POV side, she was _very_ high on herself.) Sooooo, that was me trying to make her not so marry-sue-ish…

Also, if I didn't mention it before, school has started so I do not have a lot of time to write, so I would expect an update at least once a week, unless on the weekends ;)

Thanks for reading this extremely long authors notes :3 Enjoy the fifth chapter…

**RECAP:** (over all chapters) Winter, Ghirahim waiting/plotting, Elliah 'attacks', Ghirahim gets put into barrier, gets let out, learns to make barriers, Elliah second guesses herself about training him, they fight, Ghirahim see's her other eye, sees future…tra la la la: _Ghirahim looked at her exhausted form; he was now the one outstretching his hand out towards her._

Elliah sighed, looking up at him, then to his outstretched hand. She was whispering sheepishly, "Ghirahim, I can explain."

Ghirahim withdrew his hand surprised she didn't take it, "Explain what?" He growled, he was almost, _disappointed_. What had happened to her determination, her willpower, and her grit? She seemed to have lost all balance in her mind, was she…_ashamed_? Ghirahim never quite understood this feeling. I mean, he's never felt it.

Elliah pulled up her knees, buried her head in them, and wrapped her arms around her legs. She didn't say a word.

Now Ghirahim was past the state of confusion. He looked at her oddly, "What are you doing!"

No response.

Ghirahim had no intention on bending down at her level to figure out what was wrong; he left her to reminisce about whatever she was doing. Instead Ghirahim merely walked over to the pillar and sat atop it. Recalling whatever he had just seen in her red eye.

The thought of it was very vague in his mind, almost foggy. He could hardly recall it anymore, but he remembered snippets of it. _Was I attacking someone? No that couldn't be right_, he thought desperately, _I am chasing someone I believe. Yes, a girl. _Ghirahim was about to continue with his thought process but the whole entire memory of it continued to elude him. In a split second the entirety of it had vanished from his mind.

Movement caused him to look up from the ground; Elliah was now lying in the snow. "You'll never get it back." She voiced.

"Ah, you decided to grace me with your voice, did you?" He drawled out, now sauntering towards her.

"You weren't supposed to see that." She said, in reference to what he saw in her eye. "In fact you weren't supposed to see any of it. I," she paused thinking her words out carefully, "I…was able to retrieve what you saw…and replace it with another bit of…your future, but I made you forget it."

Ghirahim stopped, "You went inside my mind?"

She retorted quickly, "I only searched for that! I am not supposed to show you any sign of the future!"

His hand went to his chin in thought as he started to circle around her body skeptically, "And why weren't you supposed to show me any signs of the future?"

Elliah started to gain repose again as she watched him, his body language showed he was no longer hostile, it was almost comforting. She dropped her head backwards when she couldn't see him and watched him from an upside down angle. "Because I don't like to that's why."

"I suppose that's a sufficient enough answer." He laughed and stopped walking around her.

Elliah said playfully, "You know, I can't fully trust you since you keep trying to kill me."

"Well, I don't think you _can_ trust me."

"We will just have to work on that, won't we? Along with your temper." She smiled devilishly, now getting up to her feet. "I do believe after all we've been through; I will surrender your captured cape back to you."

"Fair enough." Ghirahim growled, his arm outstretched for it.

"But Ghirahim."

His back was turned away, his arm still out, Ghirahim's head turned to look at her. Their arms were at least a foot away from each other, her hand with the cape in it, his without.

"We are now going to enter our second stage of training."

"Oh please, I just tried to kill you already, than I had to go through a horribly dramatic phase of looking in your _eye._" He dropped his arm and walked towards her, hand on the cape, ready to pull it out from her fingers.

"Expect the unexpected!" She said quickly as she grabbed his wrist and teleported them both.

They reappeared above the Sealed Grounds, ready to fall down to the Earth, Elliah was laughing like a crazy-woman. "What are you going to do, Ghirahim?" She shouted above the howling wind in their ears.

He looked over at her, but she and his cape were no longer there. He was now falling by himself, "Elliah!" He roared, trying to find where she went on the ground, he teleported to a snow bank and did not fall gracefully into it.

"Not bad." Her voice rang out, "It took you a few seconds, and those few seconds could've been your fatal end."

Ghirahim got up out of the snow, not only was his drenched from head to foot, but he was annoyed with her mannerisms of not giving up to provoke him to anger ever since they've met. "I'll show you _you're_ fatal end." He growled.

Elliah stepped back laughing, "Hey now, hold the hostility. You're _training_ everything I do is helpful for you. Not harmful. Besides, I don't even think you can die!"

"Yeah, but I can sure as hell feel _pain_!"

Elliah had already disappeared but Ghirahim swore he heard her say "pussy."

He inhaled deeply through his nose, trying to calm his rage. _Training is fun_. He kept telling himself, trying to make it true. Except occasionally a thought like, _Oh how I want to wring her little neck_, slipped through his mind.

"What exactly are you training me on, anyways?" Ghirahim yelled to the air. A sense of De Ja Vu fell over him, like their first time meeting each other, except this time he was receiving his cape.

"Predictability." She spoke softly in his ear.

Ghirahim turned and she was already gone. "You're fast at this."

"You sound shocked." She said as she perched herself in a tree near him.

Ghirahim looked up at her, "You want me to…_chase_ you?"

She nodded like an excited school girl.

Ghirahim felt in no mood to play this childhood like game with her.

She watched him walk away and back towards the center of the Sealed Grounds.

_You're kidding me!_ She thought. Elliah teleported in front of him stopping him with her hand, "If you don't do this you won't learn how to predict where I will teleport."

"Tell me then."

Elliah sighed, "So we aren't going to do this the fun way?" Her question was rhetorical but he answered anyways.

"No. We are going to do it my way. _You_ predict where I am teleporting." He didn't even know you could predict something like that.

Elliah shrugged in agreement.

Ghirahim teleported, he turned around, and it was like Elliah never left.

"So are you going to teleport anytime soon, or?" She made it look as if she were filing her nails.

Ghirahim scoffed and teleported to the pillar, Elliah appeared a second later in front of him.

"Ta-da!" She smiled, knowing it would only aggravate him more.

It continued you like that for over thirty minutes until they were both out of breath and back to the pillar.

"Did…you learn…anything?" She asked, breathing heavily.

Ghirahim was quick to clear up his mind, "That you're very persistent with training? Other than that, no."

Elliah put two fingers on his shoulder, "If I get close enough to touch you, I am close enough to tell where you teleport to. If I can _actually_ touch you, I can follow your exact teleportation route. Ninety percent of the time we leave traces where we last teleported from, and I can follow that to your next spot. And another thing, if you _think_ so much, which you do, about where you're going to teleport to, I can pick up on your thoughts or body language."

Ghirahim pushed her fingers off his shoulder, "Teleport somewhere." He demanded.

Elliah vanished.

In a matter of seconds, Ghirahim cleared his mind, he even _saw_ the window of her teleport, he followed suit.

Elliah appeared at the entrance of the temple. Ghirahim right after her. She smiled at him before disappearing again. This time he was able to chase after a thought of where was going to go, they appeared _at the same time_.

"Whoa!" She shouted, startled. _Once again, he already shows signs of superseding me. _"I wasn't expecting that!"

Ghirahim held a cat like grin, "Are you going to teleport again or are we going to have tea and chit chat?"

Elliah frowned, but disappeared quickly. This time Ghirahim was _waiting_ for her back at the Pillar.

"I win." He chuckled, hand already waiting for his cape.

Elliah ran her hand through her hair, revealing her eye, but she had it conveniently closed. "Here" She threw it at him.

"No need to be hostile now."

_He is so smug_, she thought. "So it's alright for _you_ to say it and not me, ?"

He nodded his head before putting the oddly shaped red cape back on. It seemed to suit him in an odd sort of fashion; then again, he was displaying odd fashion all over.

"Oh, it seems like you've stretched the seams out a little."

_Was he now looking for a fight?_ Elliah glared at him, "Don't taint your victory with unfortunate whims you feel you must cast at me."

"Not like you'll _ever_ beat me." He muttered under his breath, swinging the thick black and grey sword of his over his shoulders, and waiting for her rejoinder.

Elliah was headed for the dense woods of the Faron Forest, but his comment stopped her. "You are so vile and pathetic." She spat out. "Must you always do this? We were having a fair time of me training you, and then you get all high on yourself, putting me down! DOES IT MAKE YOU FEEL ABOVE ME?"

"Oh don't flatter yourself darling, I have _always_ been above you." He shuffled a foot forward in the dirt, looking up at her, waiting with that twisted grin of his.

_The dirty bastard knew. He knew I would get angered from all his remarks! I got it._ "_I _seemed to have broken the seams on your cape? Is my feminine frame more masculine than yours?" She turned towards him; hand over her mouth making a fake gasping sounding, "Oh dear, I seemed to have made an insult towards your masculinity, it will take _years_ then for your little boy-child frame to fill that cape." She could see she struck a nerve, but Elliah only turned back around and headed towards Faron Woods. "I will be back, Ghirahim. We _will_ resume our training."

She could practically feel his anger radiate off of him. "That's _if_ you survive the night."

Elliah teleported back to him, "What was that?"

"I could send forth my vast cluster of moblins to you." He tested her, Ghirahim deliberately gave her a once over with his eyes, "And I bet your 'feminine frame' won't last the hordes of moblins I control."

Elliah's eyes became slits, scrutinizing his words.

Ghirahim noticed her fists becoming black; he only chuckled, watching the entertainment she was displaying for him.

The black reached her collar bone like before. "Well I best be prepared for these _hordes_ of moblins you say you have. I better _sharpen_ my _blades_."

Ghirahim laughed mockingly, watching her walk over to the pillar. _Wait_, he thought, _what is she doing?_ His laughing ceased immediately.

Elliah was using the pillar, Demise's internal prison, and Ghirahim's masters resting place, for honing her blades.

Ghirahim's eyes grew wide in utter shock and terror, _what she is doing is morally wrong! _Shock because he never would think _anyone_ to do that to his master's pillar! Terror because, what if his Master found out he let a deranged girl do that to him?

He _ran_ towards her, drew her to a standing position with his hand clasped around her shirt, and his other hand flung threw the air making contact with her face. He let her go as soon as his hand retracted from her skin.

Elliah was so stunned; she fell back to the ground, her hands clasped against her now reddening cheek.

Ghirahim stood defensively, protecting the pillar of his Master. "You may insult _me_, criticize _me_, and beat _me_. But you are _never_ allowed to touch _My_ _Master's_ Pillar _again_. Understand?"

Elliah bit back on her lip and arose to his height, both of them in defensive stances. She snarled out profanity at him.

"_Expect the unexpected, Elliah."_

"Ditto." She said, before her hand swung through the air making such a harsh sound once it struck his grey skin. Her hand was still made of metal when she had slapped him.

However, Ghirahim didn't fall to the ground; he clasped his jaw tight in frustration. His face was still turned in the direction of the slap. Elliah could already see it begin to bruise.

"So that is how you _actually_ slap someone." Ghirahim said his hand going up to his cheek, surprised at her force. "I'll take note."

Elliah cracked a smile, happy that they didn't cause yet another scene. "I will see you soon, Ghirahim."

**A/N: Tra la la :3 slowly building friendship through their fights tra la la :D**


	6. The Demon Artist

**Recap: because I fail at updating fast enough that you know what is going on… :} so anyways! Ghirahim learns some speedy teleporting tricks, arguing takes place, Elliah defiles Demise's pillar, Ghirahim slaps her, she tells him how it's truly done, and she leaves him in the Sealed Grounds alone again…**

Ghirahim watched her depart until she had teleported to who knows where. His hand left his cheek and he absentmindedly checked it for blood, of course there was none. But his cheek and jaw _really_ did hurt.

He looked around the Sealed Grounds. _There's nothing to do here._ _I have to wait a few more years to bring on destruction. Might as well explore this place some more._ With Elliah gone, his entertainment had ceased. He didn't give her a minute's thought after that.

Ghirahim looked at the bare walls of the Sealed Grounds. _They need something. Something worth writing. No, no, no, drawing. Pictures._ He concluded on drawing how Demise, himself, and the hordes came to the surface. Ghirahim walked up the large snow bank looking at the most perfect spot to start.

_It had to be perfect._

Ghirahim began to carve into the brown frozen dirt of the Sealed Grounds, first with a face befitting for his Master, then his own face to the left of his Master's. Ghirahim spent hours perfecting _their_ faces' carvings. He worked on the moblins faces making theirs harder to depict from the rest. He never really gave a damn about the moblins.

"_Uncivilized little red creatures."_ He muttered to himself.

They came in handy for slaughtering the people on the surface, the only reason he kept them around was that they _obeyed_ his every command; either because they were frightened, or too dimwitted to do any other. Hopefully they'll have more uses; otherwise they can continue inhabiting this disdainful place, causing havoc among the native things that live here.

Ghirahim liked how the first half of the carving was turning out. The faces he portrayed all seemed to flow together like sinuous lines, they took resemblance to flames.

_Flames._ Just like how they entered this world and it would be how He and Demise would leave it. "_In flames_." Ghirahim began to laugh, pleased at the idea.

He didn't even realize the passing time of day; Ghirahim needn't eat nor sleep so he only continued to work on it. Of course, he never realized that it took him five entire days to make only his first carving perfect. Neither did he take notice of the receding snow.

Once he had finished the first carving, he took a step back, rubbing the back of his arm against his forehead. Extremely, no, _narcissistically_ too proud of his work. Ghirahim looked at the rest of the Sealed Ground's bare walls.

He was going to cover them with how he came here, _all of them_.

Ghirahim's white covered foot splashed into something. He turned around, and looked down in anger.

"Mud? The snow's gone? When did the snow leave?" Ghirahim flicked as much mud as he could off of his foot; it accidentally sloshed onto the wall.

"NO!" Ghirahim cried, rushing towards it ready to take the mud off of it, until it dawned on him. "It is like paint. I can fill the carvings with…paint." And yet another cat like grin appeared on his lips. "Barriers, yes I will need to make barriers to reach up to make the carvings the same height. I will need more mud. More colors. _Red_ colors. Red like fire. But before the need of color, I must make the rest of this usurp be known upon these barren walls!"

Ghirahim drew up a gigantic rectangular barrier and fit it perfectly where he would be working, much like scaffolding. He didn't realize he would begin to like art this much, macabre art at least. He believed his second and longest carving was the most macabre. It had twisted moblins with spears attacking the natives to this land, putting them into a land of fire.

He didn't remember how ruthless he was. But remaking the pictures brought it all back to him. He wasn't feeling guilty, no. He was feeling the thrill of it again. The thrill of waking them up at night with murder and bloodshed. _Their screams in the night_.

Ghirahim snapped out of his reverie when his barrier broke. He was so solely concentrated on the carving, he forgot to keep it there. He rebuilt the barrier and continued.

Five more days had passed and he finished yet another carving. "And of course that stupid _Hylia_ had to come in and protect those people…_and_ seal Master away. HA! Hylia thinks a seal will hold my Master?"

A whole entire two months had gone by; Ghirahim had finished his drawings of his Master, himself, the moblins, the natives, and that stupid goddess Hylia with her sword and harp. He had such hatred for her he could hardly stand to think about her, let alone carve her into a wall.

The Sealed Grounds was well into spring by now, it was covered in green lush grass again, and still there was no Elliah. And still, Ghirahim never gave her a thought. Ghirahim stepped to the middle, looking at his carvings, proud. He wasn't quite ready to add color, first he had other things to attend to.

Like some more artistic things. He walked to his Master's pillar, with the hilt of his sword he made a perfect large ring around the pillar. The circle was being filled with intricate designs and swirls. Ghirahim seemed to be lost in a whirlwind of thought, all being with his Master again, how proud his Master would be for making drawings of their seize of this world on its walls…

Elliah didn't bother on looking back at him; she knew he would be here, what with his unbearable and constant mention of his Master. She had teleported to the main part of the Woods. In fact, she was at the temple entrance. Curiously looking at its locked door, and then looking up.

"Really? They make it that easy to enter this silly old thing?" She was talking about the pink crystal you would hit to unlock the door. She didn't even bother, "This can be someone else's fun, if it's this easy to break into ,it's not for me."

Elliah wandered about the woods and the waters of the land. It was nice to be away from Ghirahim and his narcissism. Hell it was nice to be away from him period. She continued to wander, meeting up with moblins that she easily killed.

"How long should I stay away?" she asked the sky one night before she fell asleep. ..

"_I cannot believe you."_

"_Why?" _

"_You are talking to the monster that killed your tribe."_

"_You kill members of my tribe, De Athe."_

"_No, I do not purposely kill them. Your people are so generous to sacrifice themselves to me."_

"_The people in my tribe deserved to die."_

"_What of your father?" De Athe asked._

_Elliah didn't answer._

"_Rorrick died a fighter, both times."_

"_Both?"_

"_Yes. Once when he was killed and a second final time when he was sentenced to me."_

"_How do you happen to get all the village's souls?"_

"_I am not going to tell you that."_

"_Why not?" She asked intrusively._

"_For instance this is the first time I have made contact with you after you visited my lair,"_

"_Go on."_

"_You are indebted to me, Elliah."_

"_Now you know what you want?" She asked him curiously, but unafraid. The power he had bestowed her with seemed to vanquish nearly all of her fears._

"_Give me some of your life."_

"_My life?"_

"_I think for me to survive a bit longer, I can take forty days worth of it."_

"_But-"_

"_No, buts. It would have happened anyways."_

…

Elliah woke up gasping for air; she remembered lying down in snow, now she was in green grass. Had nearly two months already went by? Is that what De Athe meant about taking her life away?

"Oh Gods, Ghirahim!" She yelled, jumping up and teleporting to the Sealed Grounds. She had expected herself to be away for at a maximum of two weeks. Not _two whole_ months! She appeared calmly at the top of the Sealed Grounds, looking down at what he had done to the place.

_Were those, moblins carcasses?_ At least ten moblins bodies were lying on the floor of the Sealed Grounds. She teleported to the center, watching Ghirahim _paint_.

"I love what you've done with the place, found a new hobby I see." She sneered.

Ghirahim's ear pricked at the sound of her voice, "Oh it's you. Nice of you to show up."

"Eh, two months, two days, two years, it's all the same to me!" She said waving her hand about in the air as if she cared. She looked at what he was doing, standing on a barrier, his fingers red with blood. "Are you…_finger painting_?"

"If that's what it's called, yes." He growled, jumping down to a dead moblin and draining it of blood. "Like the colors I chose?"

"That's morbid! Is this all you've been doing!"

"What else _can_ I do?" he retorted.

Elliah looked at his work; he was painting what looked like the last one. "It's very…dark."

"It is supposed to be. It's how Master and I took over this mundane area."

Elliah looked around, ready to insult him about his Master, but she wasn't up for fighting with him just yet. Especially how last time's 'Master-insults' went over. "Is this your Master?" She asked, now standing on the barrier touching the painting. She had recognized Ghirahim's face to the left of the larger face.

"DON'T TOUCH IT!" Ghirahim roared, rushing over to her and swiftly pulling her finger from the face, the blood paint was dripping from her finger. He held her wrist in dismay, "It's not quite dry."

"I can tell." She pulled her wrist from his grasp.

They stood in their defensive poses, opposing forces, equally despising one another but too lazy to do anything about it.

"Is this actually blood?" She broke the silence, wiping her finger on her pants.

"Yes, mixed with mud."

"Tell me this story." She asked, her other hand pointing at the wall.

Ghirahim's jaw clenched in decided whether or not to tell it. "Alright, but don't touch anymore paintings."

She only nodded, sitting cross-legged on the diamond barrier.

Ghirahim pointed at the first carving, "It tells of a war of unmatched skill and ferocity, the likes of which society would never see again. The Earth that you reside on _cracked_." He pointed to where his Master's pillar stood, "Right there a giant fissure opened up. Malevolent forces gushed out of it. Those forces burned and pillaged all life that lay here. They drove it into a deep despair. The forces _burnt_ and _choked_," Elliah saw how Ghirahim was trying hard to conceal a smile, "the land of its sweet springs and they _murdered_ without _hesitation_."

He looked to see if she was still listening while he jumped from carving to carving, explaining them. "We did it for my Master, for his lust for _power_."

_We? He's now saying we…_

Ghirahim seemed to growl, "The power she held was without equal. And of course, the Goddess Hylia gathered the surviving humans and sent them beyond the clouds…."

Elliah looked at him curiously, he was standing so tall and proud at the beginning, but now he was hunched over shuffling his feet. "Hylia sealed the forces away. She sealed my Master away." Ghirahim looked up to the pillar.

Elliah turned her head to look too, nothing had changed, minus the circle design around it. "Why am I not on your wall art?" But when she turned for his answer, she was nose to nose with him.

"What eludes me is, how come you are here and not with the other humans in the clouds?"

Elliah felt his hand tighten against her shirt collar where he pulled her to a standing position.

"We burned villages upon villages of humans, and yet here you are." Ghirahim growled.

"Ghirahim, what you don't seem to understand is that I can see the future." Elliah held up her bangs, revealing her eye to him. "I was born with that. Some things, I wasn't born with, but it was my fate to get. I was destined to not be with the humans in the sky. I wouldn't _want_ to be anyways. They would think me to be some _monster_! " She dropped her bangs and grabbed Ghirahim by the neck and pushed him to the barrier. "Now don't you dare teleport." She growled.

"There's a reason I am not on that drawing of yours. You don't want others to know you were trained by someone else, doubtless you will find people able to beat you anyways, however. I am _not_ a part of the big picture. I am a part of _your _training. And you are the bigger picture. I am only here to _help_ you become _stronger_. I don't mind not being on that wall; in fact I don't even want to be _known_ to others in history. Just as long as you've been doing what I train you, it's good enough to my existence."

She released her hold from him and Ghirahim slowly stood up, glaring daggers at her. "I don't have words to say to what you just told me. But I have been here for far too long slaying moblins for entertainment and drawing with their blood. I am oddly glad that your rough housing and idiocy is back."

Elliah shrugged, not knowing what to say either, she didn't really know what came over her, but she was glad Ghirahim didn't slap her again. "Are you saying we should fight each other again?"

"Yes. With swords, or…arms…whatever you do."

Elliah cracked her neck, the black in her arms starting to show through.

"But first!" Ghirahim said, "I am going to finish painting."

"Oh Gods." Elliah growled, slapping her hand to her forehead. She dropped down to a moblins corpse. This one was peculiar because it was purple; her fingers touched the blood, which was purple as well. _War paint,_ she smiled in thought. Her purple laced fingers went under her eye and she coated it at least an inch down her face. _Why the hell am I painting myself with moblin blood?_ Oh well, the answer didn't matter, it felt like she was well beyond sanity.

She turned, "Hurry up!"

But he was already behind her, a sneak attack ready, but failed as soon as she turned around.

"Were you going trying to pull a sneak attack?"

"No." He said simply but started to laugh uncontrollably, "What the _hell_ is under your eyes?"

"It's war paint!" She said defensively.

**A/N: oh, they're cute. I don't like cute….. There wasn't a lot of hating in this chapter :/ OH WELL! Hope you enjoyed. And HOLY CRAP everyone! Thank you for the reviews and faves and everything! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D I didn't edit cause I figured its more fun to read than continue waiting…. ;)**


	7. This

"Don't mock me!" She yelled again as he turned his back to her, _still_ laughing. "I think it looks good!" as she looked at herself in a puddle of water, but a frown appeared on her face. She saw her red eye appear through her bangs. Elliah could only see with her green eye, the red one was just a blur of red light, occasionally bringing her bits of her future. Her hand splashed the water and it distorted her reflection.

"Ahem." Ghirahim cleared his throat; he was gracefully sitting atop the pillar waiting.

Elliah looked at him, "I cannot believe," she teleported behind him, "how impatient you are."

"Why must you _always_ go behind me?" Ghirahim growled, he did something rather surprising, his white gloved hands reached over and caught her under her arms and swung her onto the ground in front of him.

She definitely had the wind knocked out of her.

Ghirahim still sitting on the pillar, now put his foot on top of her stomach, not even looking at her. "I Win," he sighed, "can't you make it a little bit interesting for me?"

Elliah looked up at him, not enjoying the dominance he had at the moment, but she continued to lie there, waiting.

It had been at least a minute until Ghirahim's eyes finally looked down at her, "What are you doing?"

"Attacking your hair with my mind."

"That's unpleasant." He muttered, "You don't even have a weapon, you just have arms. _I_ on the other hand have an extremely more superior weapon."

"That bulky piece of metal you swing around is considered superior?" She pushed his foot off of her stomach, applying enough force to bruise him in some way.

He felt the extra vigor in her push and he kicked her in the side for it.

"Alright, we'll play dirty!" Elliah yelled, jumping up and towards him, pushing them to the ground. "Pinned you. What's the great and powerful Ghirahim going to do now?" She growled it out, pushing his shoulders down into the floor of the Sealed Grounds.

Ghirahim teleported to the sky, of course she came with because they were physically touching one another, it was his way of 'dropping' her, but she teleported back to the ground.

"Come on, Ghirahim, is that all you got?" She was trying to provoke him. It was to once again evaluate him in his fighting capabilities when he was enraged.

"Whatever you try to do, it won't make this fight any more interesting than watching that paint dry. Which I find a lot more appealing than this." He lazily tossed his hand in her direction.

"Oh yeah?" Elliah challenged. Her hands began to clasp together as black metal began to shape into a sword from her hands.

Ghirahim watched her with a brief curiosity, _she does have a sword, but is she any good with it?_

The sword she wielded was a thin black rapier with a red gem in the hilt. Elliah stood in a pose that would strike a moblin senseless, "You didn't know that I have a sword did you?"

"I don't care; I just want to see how good you are with it." Ghirahim snapped his fingers and his larger sword appeared in his hands, they charged at the same time.

The swords met with a loud metallic clank, they were both pushing against each other, Elliah beginning to slide backwards in the dirt, she slammed her foot against Ghirahim's to stop him.

Ghirahim glared down at her, "Filthy peasant."

"Ooh, now the insults, I thought we were just training?"

"We are." Ghirahim flashed out his oddly long tongue.

"Agh!" That was one thing Elliah wasn't expecting, she faltered backwards, and he got the drop on her _again_.

This time Ghirahim teleported behind her, she felt his sword against her back, "Remember, you are not the only one who attacks from behind. You would be dead by now," he whispered playfully in her ear, his fingers rapping annoyingly on her shoulder.

Elliah frowned, "I figured you would have noticed that my sword is aimed at your heart, if you even have one."

He in fact did _not_notice her blade at his chest, she wasn't even _facing_ him and it was pointed directly at him.

Elliah was now the one who teleported behind him, "You're now dead, I win." She teleported a few yards in front of him to see his facial expression.

Ghirahim ran after her but she caught him in the chest, pushing him back.

"You've become weak." Elliah remembered doubting to train him that he might get too powerful, but as of right now, she figured she could squash him.

"I think you are emotionally unfit to battle or train, whatever you want to call it."

"You mean _you_ are emotionally unfit?" She said it haughtily, now high upon herself.

"I may be prone to vulgar actions and an egregious temper. But me being an emotional rollercoaster is not something I register. I don't have any problems."

Elliah's defensive stance dropped, "You're wrong there, bro. Problem number one; _me_ and problem number two; reviving your master. That's two problems. Care for me to continue?" Elliah saw Ghirahim's white lip twitch when she said _your master_.

"I am _ordering_ you to _never_ speak of my Master again, you petulant little _freak_."

Elliah's sword hit the ground bouncing a couple of times before it was still upon the earth. Ghirahim didn't need to finish his sentence. She'd heard the words enough in her lifetime, but hearing them again, just how _they_ had all said it…it came flooding back to her. "You even sounded like _them_." She muttered her eye wider than usual. The words freak kept echoing in her mind, her hands went up to her head and she started _screaming_.

Ghirahim watched what she was displaying for him; he was near laughing at how insane she was. "Is this some past pain of yours?"

Of course she didn't hear him above her screams of anger.

Ghirahim couldn't make out a word she was saying until she inhaled a deep breath and screamed at him deliberately, "and damn you back to hell, Ghirahim!"

He stood there, "Anything else you want to get off your chest?" Now Ghirahim wasn't expecting her to rip off her shirt, but she did.

Fortunately for the sake of awkwardness, she had an undershirt. "Do you want to make your mark on me as well? They _carved_ their _names_ into my skin!" Elliah walked towards him, pointing at thin white scars of names all over her shoulders and chest. "And I couldn't even go out anymore or they'd _beat_ me!"

"And you're telling me all of this _why_?" Ghirahim snarled.

"Because _you_ called me a _f_-" Elliah couldn't even get the word out.

"Freak?" Ghirahim finished with a sly smile at the corner of his mouth.

Elliah attacked him like a deranged animal, clawing at his chest; she pushed him to the ground her hands wrapping around his throat.

However Ghirahim let her do it, just to see what _she_ was capable of in her rage, he looked at her now bare shoulders, and whoever scarred her, deliberately put it where it could be covered. _Cowards_, he thought_, why mark someone and not have it be shown?_

Something small and wet hit Ghirahim's forehead, he looked up into her green eye. The purple war paint under her eyes were tear stained and another tear rolled off of her chin.

Elliah's hands became limp against his throat, and she put them to either side of his head. She _sat_ on top of him.

Ghirahim groaned at the newly added weight upon his chest.

Trying not to sniff too hard. "And I just realized with the art you made over these months…well it was the story of how my village died. You were the start of the war; you and your hordes came to my village and burned it to the ground. Killing without thought."

He thought she was going to hit him again, but she smiled, a ruthless voice ripped from her chest.

"And by Gods I wish I was there. To see those people _burn_. To see their lives ripped from this earth. They deserve to die for all the pain they have caused me. If only they could see me now, the only survivor."

Ghirahim seemed to see a flash of a young girl who was once corrupted by her village afraid to show her face, but he now saw a horribly ruthless being ready to rip people from the world.

"You're horrible." He muttered under his breath.

She took it as a compliment and sat up, holding her hand out for him, Ghirahim grabbed it, "Oh and by the way, you killed the one person I ever loved in that village." She said it monotonously, looking him dead in the eyes, still firmly grasping his hand.

"Do I have permission to speak about your master?" she asked cunningly, releasing his hand and turning her back to him, walking towards his carvings.

He stalled, watching her, "I suppose."

"You killed someone of importance to me; importance like your master is to you." She touched the carving of Ghirahim's master.

That brought it into perspective for him; his pointed ear fell in what some would call dismay.

Elliah turned to face him, a small grin tugged at her lips, "Do you understand now?"

"Of course I understand." Ghirahim had growled it out; _does she think I am a child?_

The thin black blade of hers appeared in her hand, than she _split_ it into two blades, throwing the second towards him. Ghirahim caught it in one swift and graceful movement.

"What I am about to show you will be something many people will be talking about years to come and hopefully years after this lifetime." Elliah gracefully walked towards him, sword balanced in the palm of her hand. "Have you ever caught a sword with two fingers while someone was swinging it full force at you?"

"You are a bit bipolar, you know that?" He was referring to how amazingly mad she got, then she started crying, and now she's ready to teach him something.

"According to my visions, so are you." She replied hastily. "You'll have to bear with me, as I am, oh what did you call it? An emotional roller coaster?"

Ghirahim scowled looking very peeved, "Are you going to teach me something, or continue dilly-dallying?"

The corner's of Elliah's lips turned upward in a twisted smile, she started to step backwards arms open, "Come at me, _bro_."

Ghirahim wanted to laugh at her malevolence, but he only sneered back at her. Ghirahim held the new black sword with agility, it was _so_ much easier to handle. The sword even made black waves behind it depending on how you would swing it.

He lunged at her, sword ready to stab, but she only _slapped_ the side of it away from her body, Elliah lunged onto her foot near enough to him to slap him. Which she did, making rivets of pain dance across his cheek. Ghirahim glared down at her, _you've got to be kidding me…_

Elliah felt a burn inside her stomach, _damn that felt so good to do._ She continued to watch his wrist's movement; it was the wrist that would give where he would swing the sword, away. _Perfect_. His wrist cocked to the left a bit, and he swung at her from the left.

Elliah caught the brandishing sword in between her pointer and middle fingers; she pulled it out of Ghirahim's grip, "See?" She through the sword behind him, "And now you are sword less. Try to steal mine from me."

Ghirahim knew how to watch the swing of someone's sword, the only part that mattered was actually _catching_ it.

Elliah moved her wrist to the left but swung right, he was only expecting this type of movement from her; he was able to slap it away before it reached his shoulder.

"Well at least you defended yo-"

He slapped her as well, brown curly hair all whooshing in one direction. When she looked back at him, she looked deranged; there was water with a red tinge to it coming from the side of her red eye. "You _hit_ my _eye_."

"Oops." He said the word insincerely.

Elliah's sword whistled through the air, and Ghirahim caught it miraculously between his fingers.

"Good!" Elliah said, pleased, but her hand crashed into his chest _making_ him let go, "Next time _take_ it from me," she growled.

She swung at him again, Ghirahim narrowly dodged the hit and he was unfortunately unable to attain the sword. He muttered something incoherent in his rage.

Elliah bounced around him; she cut through the air with the black rapier, making damn sure that Ghirahim wouldn't be able to get the sword, it almost hit the dirt.

But to her surprise, it got hung up on something before it could ever reverberate against the ground. Ghirahim was sitting on his heels, looking up and smiling enigmatically at her. The sword was captured between his fingers, when he performed the act of swiftly standing up; it surrendered into his awaiting palms.

Not only was Elliah past shock, but she was amazed he was able to crouch to the ground and get the sword within two inches of it hitting the earth. "You have performed many amazing feats, one of them being creating that timeline on the wall," her head nodded towards his carvings, "and doing what you just did."

The thought of complementing Elliah on something passed through his mind but he suppressed it quickly. He decided to continue gleaming at the captured sword instead; he had to hold back the desire to lick it as well.

"Again!" Elliah shouted, her hand clasped around the blade portion.

Ghirahim ran the sword down, just to see if she would even _bleed_. She actually _winced_ and he saw a smear of red liquid against the black steel, but the sound of her recoil vanished and was replaced with a metallic pierce of blade on blade. He looked at her; her eyebrows were furrowed in anger. Ghirahim glanced at her hand she had transformed it into its matching metal twin.

"Give me my sword." She growled he never actually released his grip; she just ripped it from his hand. Her face gained composure again and her hand ran through her hair. "Again?" She asked.

Ghirahim merely nodded, avoiding making contact with her red colored eye.

Elliah slammed the sword forward, in a stabbing motion, and he effortlessly jumped backwards.

She watched him like a lioness would watch a baby gazelle, the thin black rapier became a blur in the air and it connected with Ghirahim's shoulder. Elliah's eyes grew wide in actual regret.

_It was never meant to hit him. It was never supposed to hit him. __He was supposed to dodge it._

_He was supposed to catch the sword with his hand, not his shoulder_, Elliah thought this out frantically. _That means my vision was wrong!_

Ghirahim had roared out in pain as he gripped his now bleeding shoulder, "You wretched little _brat_!" It seemed like something was growing inside of him, a larger demon capable of more evil, more brute strength, and if possible more…narcissism.

Elliah watched as his 'transformation' seemed to finish, his arms were decorated in black like her hand. He had black lines running down the left half of his body that you could see through his diamond cut outfit.

_This_. _This_ was not what Elliah had wanted, she didn't remember this at all in her vision that happened earlier while they were fighting. Every day she was with Ghirahim she had all her visions lined up, she could predict it all, and she knew she would be safe. But _this_?

She was not ready for _this, _how could she evaluate him with this kind of rage? Ghirahim walked towards her with a gait similar to that of a feline.

He spoke the words huskily,"You will regret ever toying with me, Elliah."

Elliah teleported to the sword she had thrown on the ground moments ago, it formed back into her arm. She was going into this particular fight without a plan, and she always had devised some sort of blueprint.

Ghirahim seemed to let her gather her wits or at least that is what he thought she was doing.

Elliah braced herself for whatever was to come, if this was to be her death, she was definitely not expecting it to be at his hands. Not like _this_.

She made the first strike, Ghirahim caught the sword between his fingers and was ready to pry it from her hands but she _punched_ him in the face.

He put his thumb and forefinger at the bridge of his nose, pinching it slightly. "_Damn you._"

Elliah had no intention of hitting him again, she would only block and defend. There was no way in hell she wanted to incite him to go into his third and final stage of anger.

Ghirahim had no need for a sword at the moment; all he had to do was use his arms as well. Which he sliced one through the air, she ducked and rolled around him.

However, his foot connected with her head and her roll was abruptly stopped. Elliah crouched on the ground, seeing the blood drip to the dirt along with the lighter tinged red liquid.

_Oh Gods,_ she thought, _that's why_. The reason she didn't remember or see the other part of her vision was because Ghirahim had slapped her. He made parts of the liquid of her would be eye splash out across her cheek and temple. Every time a drop was spilled, that would be a drop she could no longer attain for future reference.

Before she could even _think_ about getting up, she felt Ghirahim's black metal hand clutch a chunk of her hair and pull her up by it. Her feet were slowly losing their link with the ground. Elliah couldn't stop her red eye from watering. _No, no, no, no!_

Ghirahim looked up at her through his brown eyes, "Beg for your life," he spoke the words almost seductively.

"Ghirahim stop this foolishness!" She shouted.

It wasn't that he was listening to her; it was out of soreness in his arm that he released her back to the ground. He wanted her to beg for her life, it would be the only way he would reside back to his normality.

_Well fuck him, I would rather die than be caught begging._

Elliah watched his arm swing at her again; she swung hers to block his. He repeated the same thing; he caught the sword a few inches off the ground, however before he could stand up…

Elliah's foot connected with his already hurt shoulder, it knocked him off his feet, and he fell to the dirt. She made her sword form back into her arm, which was ready to push against his neck.

Ghirahim was quicker in this state; he grabbed her arm and used it against her, pushing it and her backwards.

He was able to get a tiny whimper of pain from her lips; any sound of pain coming from her was worth the pain he went through to get there. It satisfied him in some sickening way.

Elliah witnessed how quickly their roles were being switched, her once the dominating one and now he was ruling over her. _Literally._

Ghirahim was crouching over her, pushing her arm at an odd angle over her neck, _was he trying to break it_? She thought, there would be no way, it's made of metal_._ But that was all the more reason he wanted to _choke_ her with it.

"Where do your little insults take you now?" He growled out. "Nowhere! They won't help you against me." He replaced her arm with his own hands, as seeing how it wasn't actually doing a sufficient enough job.

Elliah's own metallic hands tried to rip at his, but it only made metallic scratches.

"Keep trying it, I bet you'll get some damage." He said mockingly.

"I…am…not…_begging_." She sputtered between gasping breaths, she could feel water from both of her eyes roll down her face. She tried to shove her arm in Ghirahim's face but she was only _inches_ away.

His tongue ran along her black arm much like he would lick a sword.

She retracted her arm immediately, "You-"

"What?" He laughed, pushing her head deeper into the dirt. Ghirahim felt her involuntary leg twitch beneath him. He saw that her face was beginning to turn purple, so he released some pressure, not wanting to kill her _yet_.

_Why do that when you can play with their mind for awhile?_

"Ghira-"

But he cut her off, "Look at all these little marks people have put on you." He was referring to all her little white scars decorated over her shoulders. "I should put my mark on you, but where?" Ghirahim's hand reached down at her belt and he tugged at it, roughly. He looked back at her face, it was written all over it;

_fear._

She really thought he would do what some human men would do their women? Ghirahim was so ecstatic that he had broken through her rough façade. He leaned his head down to her ear and he whispered, "_Beg_."

Elliah inhaled deeply, he had released all the pressure he put on her throat. Her head turned to face his awaiting ear for her pleading voice.

"Please." She started, Elliah's hand reached down to her knee, he didn't notice. She bled the black metal from her hand into her knee, "don't" she continued. Elliah kicked her knee up; she knew _exactly_ where she hit him. She could hear him groaning in pain. Her metallic hand clasped around his back.

She bit at his ear, "Ever."

Her human hand returned to her knee, making her arm metallic again it now joined the placement of her other hand.

With all the strength she had left, she threw him off of her and kicked up with her legs, landing perfectly. "Do that again!" She growled in rage, her hand pointing back at him, as if to reassure herself.

Ghirahim looked up at her, he was leaning on his elbow for strength to slowly get up.

"The _only_ reason you are still alive is because you are not meant to die by my hand!" Elliah's voice cracked almost in tears. "You make me not want to come back and train you any longer. You are lucky I am much more forgiving than you." Elliah spat at the ground in disgust. Elliah honestly threw both of her swords at him.

They landed a few inches from his head and the side of his chest, he glared at the black weapons.

"Just so you _ know_ I am coming back. Oh and don't even try to lift them out of the ground." And with that Elliah teleported away.

**A/N: they pretty much both have psychotic break downs annnnnd SEXUAL TENSION bahahaha...Thank you all for waiting for the update, i thought i was going to get a lot done over the weekend but i ended up being busier than i thought. So, i hope you enjoyed, and don't forget to review! By the way, I love everyone's reviews and I normally message everyone back, but if i forgot someone, I am sorry~ but thank you! All y'all reviews are AMAZING! :D 3 **


	8. A not so enjoyable reunion

It had been three weeks since Ghirahim last Saw Elliah; it was nearing the beginning of summer. It wasn't like he cared to see her anyways, if she came back to the Sealed Grounds, well than she did. If she didn't, she didn't. That was his outlook upon it all. He finished painting his carvings, he added more designs on the floor by his Master's pillar, and he even bothered to equip more hordes of moblins. Ghirahim's thoughts, on a place beyond the clouds of the surface, were content. He figured it would only be a few more years till the mortal form of the Goddess was ready.

Even though Ghirahim didn't think of Elliah entirely, he thought of the moves she had taught him thus far. He practiced them, adding new twists and turns. Ghirahim perfect his roundhouse kick as well; he knew it would come in handy if ever to cross paths with her again.

One thing was left on his mind, always dangling there, never leaving the back of it. _It was her damn swords_. She left them, both of them. He _did_ try to pull them out of the ground, _wouldn't you?_ But they wouldn't budge. They just sat there, stuck in the earth that mocked his existence.

That was _one_ thing he couldn't get over. The way they glinted in the light, the smooth sleek reflection they gave off, they were absolutely amazing.

'_She left them here to mock me, to tempt me to steal them.' _Ghirahim bit at his bottom lip, his hand clasping around the hilt of it. _It even fits perfectly in my grasp…_

"I even _knew_ the first time I saw him that he was a cocky, vain, impudent little monster!" Elliah was talking to no one. She was sitting in the remnants of her burned home. She was _pretending_ to talk to her father. "You wouldn't even believe what he tried to do to me!"

Elliah jumped up from where her bed would have been. "His stupid manipulative ways that I can _neve_r comprehend." She felt dizzy from jumping up too fast. "Oh Gods, Elliah what are you doing? You're talking to no one. This entire village is dead."

She looked out at it, there were blocks of foundation and a few wooden beams left. Everything else was returning back to the earth. The air around it was even sad. The village was once so full of life, people dancing, having parties; of course this is what Elliah had heard. Never actually took part of.

She reminisced on her life before she met with De Athe. She _was_ pathetic. She wasn't _strong_ like she is now. She's merciless, and she is proud of it…

Elliah thought of the joy the village contained for its inhabitants. The first time she came back, she wanted to kill that joy, but it had been done for her. Kill everything but her father at least. She had such hatred for the people here. _No forgiveness…_

Her hand traveled through the dirt that was the remains of a house, th_e Shaman's._ Her foot stepped inside the foundation; but she was immediately thrown out of it, landing on a few beams breaking them with the force of the fall.

There was a foggy apparition of an old man; it was in fact the Shaman. Elliah stood up in shock and sauntered towards him, "So I can no longer lay a foot in your house?"

The old man looked up to her eyes, "You were once a mundane and human when I last saw you, now you have become a monster."

Elliah looked incredulous at him, "Excuse me?"

He only continued, "You were dubbed freak here; I had apologized for what the village did to you. If only I knew ahead of time what you would become."

Elliah flinched at the word, walking to the edge of foundation from his home.

"I strictly told you to come back, to not make the village on your list of enemies, but you didn't. I had a hunch you would visit De Athe, and he would make something from the metal. But I never knew that _this_," his ghost gestured at her body, "was what he meant."

Elliah opened her mouth to speak, but he held up his hand.

"_I even told you to come back to save the village, but look what you have done. You are training the one man that brought destruction here. _You came here because he insulted you, did he not?"

"Yes, but-"

"Elliah Herrick!" The ghost of the Shaman screamed, "He is only going to break you down even farther!"

Elliah bit back at her own tongue and inhaled deeply. "I choose not to believe what you are telling me. My life is short, I know this. But I feel like I _must_ do this."

The ghost glared at her "Then talk with the person you _truly_ came here to see. You have already lost your soul, communicating with him. You _cannot_ win the battle you have marked your life to."

Her nostrils flared, foot slamming to the ground, "I will not die in vain!"

But the shaman was gone…

Elliah turned on her heel, but was greeted by yet another strange being. It was De Athe, only in a more curious form. He leaned against a broken beam, foot against the wall and smoking on a brown wooden pipe.

_This must be his human form_,Elliah thought, looking him over skeptically.

"I heard you came here to talk to me, so I crawled out of my cave to come see you, you should look more pleased." His voice ran coolly between his forked tongues.

_Oh Gods, what is with evil men and tongues?_ "I suppose I am pleased, since your life is so busy here now." Her hand gestured at the empty village.

"I am only pending on a few deaths." He rolled out, making the pipe disappear in black smoke with a wave of his clawed hand.

"Oh really?" She asked him in a sarcastic manner.

"You are taking up a lot of cynicism with me, the Demon you are presently with may find it entertaining, but _I_ do not."

Elliah didn't know what to say, she had to deal with Ghirahim, and _that_ should be enough.

De Athe's foot retracted from the beam and he floated towards her, black fog rolling all around him. His face continued to fade in and out from faces of past villagers and faces with skeletal visages. He cocked his head to the side, "Why are you not with the Demon now?" His hand reached up to her face, claws digging into her jaw, as if looking her over.

"You are a lot stronger than when I left you to wander, I figured that little Surface Residing Demon would have broken you down a little…_farther_." He let the last word drip sardonically as he phased into laughter.

"If you're saying that giving me all that power was to set me up for your entertainme-"

"That is _exactly_ what I am saying." He hissed. "And now we are going to make things _even more interesting!_ I told you I am only pending on a few more deaths, and I don't like to wait. _Why don't you introduce me to your little beau?" _

"No." Elliah growled, she readied her arms to become black metal, but remembered they were still at the Sealed Grounds with Ghirahim.

De Athe crossed his arms and winked at her, a smile spread across the black fogged face. "Interesting you leave them there. You made it as a reason to go back. You still carry human emotions; it is truly unfortunate you couldn't just be like me, _merciless_."

The humanoid body of De Athe evaporated and turned into rolling black fog. "You are just an object on a playing board, Elliah. You are getting me closer and closer to what I want. And who says you can't have a little _fun_ while you do it?" The fog rushed at Elliah, making her collapse to the ground instantly.

In the few minutes that passed by, Elliah struggled to get up. The better part about her being outside in the deserted settlement? It was raining. "What the hell did you do to me!" She cried out.

"Well for starters, I made you what you were when I first met you; a _weak _and _pathetic_ excuse for a human being."

Elliah looked at her hands; they were before she learned the ways of a sword. She felt her shoulders and they had become emaciated. "W-what else did you do?"

"You're _power_s as well, I took those too, and fortunately for you you will be able to get them back once we travel to the Sealed Grounds."

"_We_?" She stuttered out.

"Yes _we. _Do not repeat everything I say like a blundering idiot." The fog seemed to growl at her, biting at any sign of bare skin.

She was finally standing but merely so. Even the belt she had on loosely held the pants she was wearing. "How do I redeem my powers?"

"As long as nobody _touches_ your mock blades, you will be able to get it all back." De Athe sounded smug, like he knew something she didn't.

To Elliah, it felt like the fog had dragged her against all of the rabble and land. But in truth, De Athe warped them to it, falling in the center of the Grounds. Black fog immediately covered the green spirals and ground of the area.

The falling sensation coursed through her veins, she wasn't panicking until she realized she could not teleport. Her arms and legs swung at the air frantically, a scream pierced the air until she hit the ground with a heavy thud. She gasped for air, trying to push up on her arms.

Unfortunately for her, a familiar foot pushed down on her back to make its presence known. A sword ran under Elliah's neck. "Who are _you_?" Ghirahim questioned amusedly.

"Ghirahim," Elliah choked out, "It's _me_."

The sword of his immediately tightened but his foot was no longer against her back. "Did the moblins get you?"

"_Please_ do you think moblins would actually hurt me?"

"Hordes of them might." Ghirahim muttered. "And the way you look _now_." He made a disgusted scoff.

"Did you…did you send moblins after me while I was gone?"

Ghirahim didn't answer.

"Where are my swords?" Her hands tried to push her weight up but she was too weak.

"What's with this fog?" His hand pointed all around them, ignoring her question.

_How could she possibly forget that De Athe was still here?_ Her head fell to the dirt._ Was it this new mind that he was so kind to bless her with?_ She started to hear something, a high pitched whistle. _Oh Gods what does that mean?_ "Ghirahim, listen to me just _once_. Get out of here!"

Ghirahim's sword let loose from her neck, and he pulled her up from the back of her belt. A jolt of panic came through her and she tried to kick her leg upwards at him, but he only caught her scrawny leg. He let go quickly, but raised an eyebrow at her. "Jumpy, are we?"

"Leave!" She yelled, pushing her hand against his chest, unfortunately it did nothing to him.

She felt his lungs expand underneath her fingertips in a haughty laugh. "_Leave_?

Elliah turned from him and ran around the grounds searching frantically for her swords, she came back to Ghirahim who was now sitting on the pillar. "Where are my swords? Y-you didn't touch them…did you?"

The fog seemed to get heavier and a thunderous laugh-like sound boomed out.

Elliah took a step back from Ghirahim, "You…you were able to pull them out of the ground?"

He peered up at her, a small devilish smile was flashed her way. Ghirahim slowly got up, making it dramatic, and made an action like that of pulling a sword out of a sheath. There appeared the full dark blade in all its glory reflecting with the sparks in the fog.

Speaking of the fog, it came down even farther, making it claustrophobically dense.

"Are you going to tell me about this fog n-" Ghirahim cut himself off, he _was_ making his way towards her but his left foot didn't budge from the ground. "What is this devilry?" He could feel his functioning to move slowly disappear.

Elliah stared, she watched Ghirahim's leg slowly become immobile, and it slowly progressed to the rest of his body. She looked at him in awe; he couldn't move a single inch. Ghirahim was stuck in a pose that looked so serene yet his expression was beyond angry and confused. His hand with sword floated in the air aimlessly.

The fog finally formed what looked like an outline of a man; it leaned against Ghirahim's frozen body. "Mind you, I think he looks better this way."

"De Athe…what did you do to him?" She tried to sound angry but her voice sounded more frightened than livid.

"Not like you care anyways. This trick was meant for you in all actuality. I was supposed to be fighting this little fruit cup here," De Athe knuckle bumped Ghirahim's cheek, "but he instead took _your_ swords. Which is all the better, because I still get to fight _you_!" The fog formed a clearer version of a man, although faceless. His clawed hand waved at her, gesturing her to move forward.

"I have no weapons or powers, I will die." She blatantly stated, Elliah tried to calm down her shaking nerves.

He cocked his head to the side and flashed a smile opening his arms wide, "Well that's the point." De Athe vanished in a black whirlwind of fog.

Elliah looked at Ghirahim's frozen form; he would not like this at all. Her hand reached for the blade he held. She was expecting to grab it, but it faded away to dark fog.

For once in her life, she felt like there was nothing that could be done. She watched the shadow of a man stalk towards her. Elliah couldn't fight, no, not in this state. Her own mind wasn't even in the right form. She wanted to cower, to hide. She looked at the only thing she could hide behind. It was Ghirahim.

For the first time in their meeting, she actually looked him in the eye for longer than one second. He was frozen in time, and was not trying to attack her, so she _could_ look. There was a small notion in the back of her mind that he was looking back too, out of frustration or not. She hoped that Ghirahim would register what she was saying through her eyes…_Help me_…

"Oh come on little princess, your knight in shining," De Athe paused looking at Ghirahim's choice of clothing, "spandex won't save you now."

Elliah used Ghirahim like her own wall; since he was practically made of stone for the time being. _How the hell am I supposed to fix this?_ She slid down until she was sitting atop his feet.

Ghirahim was still _very_ much able to see and hear everything that was going on, he just could_ not _move. It tipped him beyond rage. Not to mention the little freak was on top of his feet, _help her_? Why would he _help_ her? If she didn't leave the swords here like an idiot, he'd be able to kill the mysterious shadow and be done with this. But _no_. He was stuck, chained to the thoughts of his own mind.

De Athe kicked her foot, she didn't move. "Get up, you pathetic waste of space. I won't kill you."

_There. Those were the words she was looking for, _Elliah stood, "I thought you were without mercy?" She tried not to shake as she spoke.

"I thought y-"

She interrupted him, "You want to run your mouth! Well you better find something new to say because I have heard every word before." De Athe sounded like a more demented Ghirahim, cocky, vain; she _had_ heard it all before.

The fog had the air of looking aghast.

"You may be my _village's_ demon of death," she hissed out, "but to put it in _your_ terms, you are no match to that spandex wearing fruit cup!" Her scrawny fists were balled up, it was the most anger she could muster.

Ghirahim wanted to face palm over and over again.

"He's the demon _lord _over the whole _surface_!" She continued, finger pointing obnoxiously at the fog.

Ghirahim stopped face palming in his mind, _is she…defending me?_

The shadow formed a clawed hand that gripped her wrist and brought her forward where his other hand backhanded her.

_Oh I wouldn't do that, _Ghirahim chuckled in his mind. Unfortunately for him, Elliah wasn't how he remembered her. She didn't fight back, she just took it.

De Athe still held her wrist and he broke it, even Ghirahim heard the crack.

She _screamed._

Never had Ghirahim heard her scream, he didn't know whether to relish in the sound of it or…wait, there was no or. He _did_ enjoy it. It must be this new weaker form she was in that commanded her to scream when there was pain.

"You can break every bone in my body," she inhaled quickly trying to avoid the pain, "but you know that what I said is true!"

"_Every_?" De Athe chuckled, still gripping her wrist; he _threw_ her across the grounds by it.

Elliah's body smashed into the wall with all of Ghirahim's carvings. She did not get up.

De Athe looked back at the frozen form of Ghirahim, "I guess you'll just be stuck like this _fruit cup_." De Athe's hand formed and touched the ground, black metal oozed out of it. "And here are the _true_ swords; I'll just set them here to mock your dismal existence. You should learn not to touch what isn't _yours_." He gazed over to Elliah and back at him. Hoping the surface residing demon got the hint. "I've taken enough from her, I came for my last bit, and I got it. It was much faster than anticipated, but still enjoyable." He smirked, slithering _his_ tongue at Ghirahim. "We play dirty, don't we?"

Ghirahim could only see Elliah's arms in his peripheral vision, they hadn't moved for an entire day.

Humans have 206 bones in their bodies. When De Athe threw her against the wall she ended up with 412. The chances of her ever moving again? Zero percent.

When the thunder of actual clouds was heard, Ghirahim could only wait patiently for the rain to fall. He was never more thankful in his life for Mother Nature's life source. For when the tiny little droplets fell, they seemed to wash away whatever was cast over him. It dripped off of him like mud running down a steep surface. It reached his feet last, and finally he was _free_.

Ghirahim fell over onto his hands and knees, tired from staying in that position for so long. He raised his head up, the sodden hair clinging to the sides of his face. The demonic swords reflected him on the ground. Ghirahim's upper lip twitched in anger. He began to muse over De Athe's words.

'_And here are the true swords; I'll just set them here to mock your dismal existence. You should learn not to touch what isn't yours.' He remembered the shadow looking to Elliah and back to him, 'I've taken enough from her, I came for my last bit, and I got it. It was much faster than anticipated, but still enjoyable. We play dirty, don't we?'_

His legs slowly gained their strength back; he walked towards Elliah, ignoring the swords calling desire for him to take them. He sat back down in the mud next to her, "I can't believe you're dead." Was all he could voice out, as if unsure of his own thoughts.

Elliah's eye was open, waiting for someone to close it and let her have her peace. But Ghirahim dared not to touch her. He only thought of that _other_ demons words. '_You should learn not to touch what isn't yours.'_

He brought his head to the side to try and see her other eye. It was blank, there was no red, it was only bone white. The rain began to fall down harder and it made annoying clanking noises when it hit them. He raised his arms up and drew in a yellow orb, creating a barrier over them.

Ghirahim drew in a breath and let it out in a sigh, "Poor human," he leaned his elbow against his knee and his chin in the palm of his hand. It finally dawned on him.

_Of course_. Even the way her body fell! Elliah's hands, although on the ground, outstretched in the same direction of the swords, if anything her eye would be staring there too. It was a hunch, a good and only one. He used the barrier to lift her so he wasn't technically touching her.

It did take some time, her body was like water and it kept rolling off and landing in horrible ways bodies should not land in. But he finally was able to move the barrier through the rain and towards the gleaming swords.

_Let this work, let this work._ He kept repeating in his mind. Ghirahim lowered the yellow diamond barrier and made it disappear. He took out his own sword and moved her broken arm with it. If an onlooker were to ever see this, they'd think of some child touching a dead animal curious about it. But Ghirahim was no child, and this wasn't just any sort of dead animal. He finally was able to get the back of her hand to touch the cool black metal of the sword.

_Nothing_.

"Damn it!" Why was he even trying to save her? Was it for her obnoxious company? He couldn't quite put his finger on it. He denied the words of the other demon, and since when did he ever listen to anyone else? This whole ordeal was a good benefactor to explain that. Ghirahim grabbed Elliah's broken hand, he felt it crush more in his grip, but he didn't care. He pushed their hands to the hilt of the sword and clutched it for a few moments.

He saw his own arms break into the glossy black form, he _was_ relatively angry that it wasn't working. Ghirahim dropped her hand and it fell to the mud. The rain made everything more depressing.

There was a loud popping sound, many more popping sounds followed, and finally a loud groan of pain. Her head moved up from the mud, which was dripping with it. "_You!_" She growled.

Elliah was unfortunately still emaciated looking. She sat up onto her calves. Ghirahim heard the loud crack of bones going back into place at her sudden movement. Her hands wiped the mud off of her face.

Ghirahim watched in awe, as she pushed her own jaw back into place. "Me?" He said innocently, pointing at himself, he had a 'no care in the world' air about him.

Elliah stood up, but leaned forward because one of her legs weren't cracking into place. Her hand reached for the hilt of her sword it glowed red but it didn't travel the length up her arm. "Oh damn this human body; I have never been hungrier in my entire life." She weakly clutched the sword.

He didn't know whether to laugh or place a barrier around her, but he didn't like there sudden closeness.

Elliah moved her jaw around uncomfortably, "I still do not have a single power or any strength." She wiped at her face again, removing the hair from it. Her eye was green, the other still white. "I can't even for see things!" The broken leg cracked into place and she fell forward, he caught her only out of politeness, but was ready to release her, she held onto his arms.

She looked down and glared right back up at him. "The fog was De Athe. He takes the dead from where I come from. He's the one who made _this_ form into the one you know. I believe he houses my power."

"He did say he took one last bit from you, whatever that may be."

"Whenever I transform back to my true self, my…other half will die. That would be like a past part of my soul, he'll claim that. But, what I was getting at, when he locked your body in a frozen formation that was meant for me."

"Yes, I remembered him saying how _I_ was the one supposed to fight him."

She smiled deviously, well as devious as her gaunt little face could make. "You don't know, do you?" Elliah stood on her tip toes matching his height, her bony little arms pushing against his long enough for her to make her move.

This was unprecedented for Ghirahim, also unavoidable because he had no idea how to react when Elliah's lips made contact with his. This brief and unromantic gesture only lasted a second, she had already claimed what she wanted when her teeth bit down on his bottom lip. She had broken the surface of his skin and her lips pulled away from his almost immediately after.

She let go of his arms, his hand went up to his now bleeding lip. He looked at the bright red line on his glove. _How could this skeletal form of hers cause this much pain in a single bite?_ His eyes were wide in astonishment.

Elliah closed her eyes, she felt his blood drip down the side of her lip, forming a long thin red line. Her eyes opened with poise, already staring up at him. Her scheming lips formed a small cat like smirk. The back of her hand ran along her chin, clearing up the blood onto her hand.

Ghirahim watched her in glorious trepidation, as her pink tongue ran around her lips, teeth, and on her hand in an insane manner, greedily taking his blood into her mouth. She seemed to take pleasure in the way he looked at her.

Elliah even gave him an insane laugh to match the way she had just looked. It finally dawned on Ghirahim that they were not very different beings. He might've done the same. In fact, he took note to do it.

Her bone white eye began to fill in dark red color; her face began to fill taunt with her skin. The muscle quickly replaced the skeletal form she once had, and it was back to the Elliah he first met, theoretically speaking the twin of him.

Elliah flashed an extremely seductive smile his way, "Well that was fun wasn't it?"

It was odd that Ghirahim wanted to ruffle up her hair like a father would for seeing his son, but not so odd that he wanted to fight her as soon as he heard her familiar voice. He never noticed until now that it had changed to a more mature sensuous sound from before.

Elliah turned her back on him and continued walking until she teleported out of his sight, the swords in her hands, reminding him that _they were with her_.

Ghirahim frowned, "Tease."

**A/N: YAY! Sorry it took FOREVER. But hey, it was a decently long chapter…yum yum, even I am more proud than usual :D hope ya'll liked it! I am also sick…a sickness that only reviews will cure ;) just kidding. But I am actually sick…with the flu **


	9. Scroll

_There is an untold story of a red being._

_The red being was a refurbished product of death._

_An insane and malicious beast it was._

_Yet it thought highly of itself and only for itself._

_The red being met up with another of its sort. _

_By chance, coincidence, or fate._

_The red being no longer thought of itself._

_The father of the red being was not happy. _

_It had to interfere. _

_The father took the last soul breath of its child._

_But by some demonic trick his child lived._

_Helped by the hundred percent monster of the same realm it came from._

_However the father was cunning and had expected this. _

_He planned other means for his child to meet its end._

_So the father could finally rest after his immoral endeavors._

_By the crimson liquid to save itself._

_One thousand children at the tip of the black gift._

_Wield by the other realm._

_To finally slumber with the demon of death forever._

_-_Old Scrolls of The Shaman


	10. No harm done

**A/N: **My computer lost this chapter, so I had to rewrite it. Isn't that lovely… BUT, I am thanking EVERYONE who made a review just because writing back is a bit confusing and I feel like I am sending the same PM to everyone. Sooo, THANK YOU EVERYONE! THEY ARE SUCH AWESOME REVIEWS! I hope ya'll got something out of that scroll…

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Ghirahim; I _do_ own Elliah and De Athe.

**Recap:** Elliah left Ghirahim at the Grounds after some unsightly gestures; she went to the village, De Athe stripped her off her powers, De Athe killed Elliah, Ghirahim revived Elliah by having her touch the _real_ swords, she bit him and regained her real powers and strength back that Ghirahim took from the fake swords. Last bit you read was an old scroll of a curious sort….

"_I have but three powerful children…"_

Those were the only words Elliah could make out from the burned parchment. She sat once again, in the burned rubble of her village. She always came here, it felt like she could see better in this place. Which was odd because it was the bane of her childhood. Which is even odder, because the demon of death currently resides here. She hadn't forgotten that he had taken her life once already.

But, that is exactly why she's there. To possibly have a run in with De Athe, however her visions were not coming in the clearest. Which was once again, odd. They normally came in perfectly here. Elliah was cautious for any signs of movement or the surreptitious fog. Her fingers grazed over the fallen timbers, they were slowly going back to the earth to complete the vicious circle of life.

She stopped when she saw a pile of books, they were fairy tales. A sudden nostalgia passed through her, as she thought of her mother reading them to her. Elliah sighed and grasped the withered cover and opened to the first page; it began like most fairy tales.

_Once upon a time, there was a gorgeous princess._

_She lived in a kingdom with gleaming castles and glistening waters._

_It was her father's kingdom._

_Her father's kingdom was known for its horses. _

_The princess had only one, but they had a special bond._

_One day the Princess went out for a ride._

_The princess never came back._

_She was captured by an evil dark wizard who changed her face._

_The princess thought she was a monster, and that is why she never came home._

_The king grieved for his lost daughter and sent knights to search for her._

_A brave prince from another land came to the kingdom, _

_Speaking highly of how he would find the king's lost daughter._

_The prince set out for the journey on foot. _

_When he finally found the princess, he was near death. _

_Beasts and magic were chasing him._

_The princess did not want to be saved, saying he cannot cast his eyes upon her freakish form._

_The prince said he had seen all the beasts of this land and beyond,_

_But she was neither a freak nor a bea-_

Elliah slammed the book shut and chucked it across the village, surprised at her own rage. "Damn the fairy tales, they were always better when I was little. Now I can just relate to them too much." She kicked the pile of books over and proceeded to knock a few beams down.

She saw something move, in the corner of her eye, quickly she formed the large black rapier and through it. It whooshed through the air, only landing in the foundation of a home. She teleported to the spot, but once her hand touched the hilt…

_Screams filled her subconscious, the roar of flames, metal clashing upon metal. There were familiar male voices in the midst of her presence. _

"_No do not kill her! NO!" _

_Was that…was that her father's voice? _Elliah opened her eyes, there was the state the village was in presently, but in her left red eye, what was going on to match the horrific sounds. It was…the _past_….

For once, Elliah closed her green eye to see more clearly out of her red one. _Their house was burning down and she saw one of her siblings bleeding on the ground. Her father, Rorrick was kneeling over her. _

"_You murderer!" He shouted. _

Elliah had yet to figure out who he was talking to, she turned, the flames heat she could practically feel. Elliah's eye grew wide, _Ghirahim_. She knew that he had sent hordes to the village; she knew that he most likely murdered every soul here as well. But just the way he looked, he seemed fresh from the fissure of the Sealed Grounds. He walked too proudly over the earth that he strode upon.

Oh she knew him too well, she saw his hand raise up with that heavy metal weapon, she saw weak points to strike right away, but couldn't. She could only watch what had happened; _this was finally something she could not prevent. _

"_Boy…what are you?" Her father yelled, clutching his dying child now in his arms. "Why are you here?"_

_The demon lord only looked at him and laughed, quickly bringing the same fate upon him similar to the rest of the village. _She watched her father be cut down and hacked to pieces, nothing she could do.

_Nothing…_

_Ghirahim laughed, but a commanding shout took over it, "Hordes!" he yelled, "I want this place stripped of every living being, hurry for the surface is soon to be ours!" _

The vision, or whatever it was she just saw, stopped, and she began to see familiar pools of red liquid. Elliah finished pulling the mighty sword from the ground, but a well-known feeling was cast over her like a dark luminous shadow.

She pulled a barrier around herself quickly, if this was going to be a run in with De Athe, she was ready this time. As soon as the barrier formed, the fog billowed out around it.

"Aw, you took away my fun." De Athe said sardonically. "I can't believe you're back here."

Elliah watched the fog form into a black outline of a man with an ever changing face, his nails longer than a human's, scraped against the sides of her barrier. The noise was deafening.

"What were you doing, reading?" He picked the book she had thrown that landed conveniently in the very room she was in. "Once upon a time, beautiful princess, wizard, horses, prince, rescue, love. Pah! A petty romance, _I_ have a much better stories for you then this flame ridden garbage."

Elliah watched him, his face changed to a familiar one. "Wipe that off now." She growled.

De Athe no longer sounded like himself, but like her father. "I suppose I need the voice to match the face, don't I, darling?"

"Stop it. You are not my father."

"But I have his soul and his face."

Elliah ran to the part of the barrier De Athe was at, her fist slamming against it, "You are not worthy of wearing any face of a human or a beast!"

The face of Rorrick looked at her amused, "Come now child. Are you angry?"

"YES! You said so yourself, he's died twice! Give him the respect of death he needs!" Her fist banged against the protective barrier one more time.

"What of…this face?" Rorrick's face changed to a familiar gaunt feminine one. "Am I worthy to wear _your_ face?"

Elliah's hand ran down the barrier, _no he was not worthy of anything. _

De Athe's voice drew higher an exact match to hers in that form. "Don't lie to yourself. I am worthy of wearing your face. You said of a human or a beast. You are neither, you are a _freak_!"

"You wanted to send your wrath out on the village, but that damned fruit cup demon beat you to it! You _knew_ you would have killed everyone! That was the plan too; you would have brought the dead to me no matter what!"

Elliah stepped away from the barrier and stood in the middle, "So that's it, isn't it? You...you turned my hatred for my village as a way for you to get their life faster."

The Elliah demon smiled, "Precisely. And whilst you came here a few days after it was burned, even though you did not see me, you felt my presence a few days after."

Elliah growled, "_How_?"

"A dream you had about the man that sent the hordes here. Well, I partially planted that dream in your mind. And you searched for him like a lost dog; it took you so _long_ to find him too. But you are forgiven for if it weren't for you, I would never have found him either. Then I would have never frozen him, and killed you. Adding this lovely face to my collection." The demonic Elliah brought her clawed hands to its face.

"You said you had a story for me, De Athe."

The voice grew deeper, and the face became blank. "Right…Once!" The fog dispersed all around the barrier, giant hands formed from it forming shadowy figures of what he was speaking.

"Upon…a…time! There was a foolish foolish little girl." The hands formed a shadowy visage of Elliah's body.

This was not the story she was thinking he would tell.

De Athe only continued, relishing in her anger, "She was teased, beaten, and berated by her fellow villagers. _She_ was an outcast. The only person in the world to ever love her would be her father."

"Enough!" Elliah growled. "You've condemned his name enough!"

But he was unrelenting in his story, "She got this idea in her head to visit the Shaman's. The shaman gave her metal, metal from a past," he muttered the word _dead_, "seer." De Athe's hands pushed against the barrier. "And Elliah, you know where every dead person goes in the village right?"

Elliah made the connection automatically, she said it with gritted teeth and balled up fists, "_You_ gave the metal to the shaman."

"_Gave _it? I _made_ it! The shaman was just a little child then, I wore the face of the old seer and handed him the box telling him to give it to the next one of my kind. And so…he gave it to you, a little late, but I dealt with that by ending him quicker."

Elliah remembered that day as if it had just happened.

_A thin and shiny black metal bar lay in the box. "Uh, Shaman, what is it, exactly?"_

_"Well it's a piece of metal."_

_"Yes, but what am I supposed to__do__with it." _

_"You tell me! The last future seer told me to give this to the next one. He said he had made it for you. I was only twelve years old!"_

_"A piece of metal? He gave me a piece of metal?"_

_The Shaman shifted uncomfortably. "Oh dear, I thought I had more time." He quickly ran to the back _

…

"So our story continues-"

"How did you come by that metal?" Elliah said with weary caution.

"Well with all the unfortunate souls of children, cast to the cliffs by your people. See? They _do _come in handy."

Elliah felt a tug in the pit of her stomach; an empty feeling was making its presence known.

"Well, the foolish human visits the god of death. Whom had it all planned out from the start, gave her the metal that was made for her."

_So he's calling himself a God now? How was it he waited years to give me the metal and not just give it to another person? Is it because I _am_ a seer?_

"So the freakish human left the lair of the death god. It was no longer a freak to its society. But something to be feared far more than one; it left as a murderous monster. It was no longer tied to its human feelings, besides rage and such…Unfortunately, some escape through at times, like the dull color of happiness." De Athe sighed as if experiencing nostalgia.

"Elliah I am unable to create life. I only take life away. So my image of it bled through you and the blades you carry. You are not part of me in any way, but of the metal I created. You are not held highly in my eyes, I do not favor and I _certainly_ do not love. You are here to hold a purpose, you are just an _object_. And your viable function has been fulfilled."

Elliah felt complicit. She felt like she was still capable of human emotions. She felt like she still had thoughts. _She was not an object. _But the way De Athe was speaking of her was like she _was_ an inanimate body …like an actual sword. Something irked her, however. He was saying her purpose has been fulfilled. "Are you going to kill me?"

"Remember, I am the one who gave you the power of these barriers, if I wanted to, you would be dead already."

A chill hit her body and ran down her spine at his daunting conditions.

"In fact, it is not by my hand that you die."

"Well whose hand is it?" The only other person she could think of was Ghirahim, he _was_ the only being. They both had an unsettling friendship of hatred and bickering, it was logical he would be the one.

De Athe grinned, "It's plural…_hands_." The fog traveled clean through her barrier, appearing in front of her, he formed his sinewy body once again.

Elliah stepped back, shocked. She expected the barrier to protect her a little bit more than this.

"Even though you do not technically die by _my_ hand, there is no comment that says I can't beat you within an inch of your life."

_Oh not again…_ Elliah thought, she let the black metal drip down her hands and form armor.

A distant but not forgotten voice rang through the area, "Oh how I am _sick_ of hearing your empty threats."

_How did Ghirahim get here?_ Elliah thought, as she took more careful steps backwards from De Athe. Elliah heard the shadow demon growl, she saw him bare his teeth like an animal.

"So the _fruit cup_ decides to join us?" His voice was deep and gravely in annoyance.

Elliah stifled a laugh; she could feel the presence of someone walking behind her. Her hand waved the barrier away. It hadn't done its job anyways. But it sounded different to Ghirahim's normal soft padded cocky gait. In fact it _was_ different. She shifted her head backwards to see, and she was ready to jump in the air.

_This_ was not the Ghirahim she was used to. This one…this one was all metallic and shiny with intricate white lines cascading all over his body. This one moved in a more masculine way, hell this one looked more masculine, e_xtremely masculine._ She looked back at De Athe and could tell even he was caught off guard. _Didn't predict that did you, little death demon._

Even the way this new form of Ghirahim spoke was…captivating. It had a coarse metallic and robotic motif to it. Even Ghirahim's footfalls sounded of heavy metal against rock. She looked at him in awe.

Ghirahim mouthed to her, _Have I actually caught you_ b_reathless?_

They broke their gaze at one another when De Athe started to laugh uncontrollably. "Oh this is too perfect to keep in my head!" He inhaled after another spurt of laughter, "You two wouldn't believe this!"

Elliah raised an eyebrow, a flashback of the past happened and all she saw was flames before it wandered from her mind.

Ghirahim was now standing next to Elliah; they were oddly both comfortable around one another. "When did you get here?" She whispered.

"I've been here the whole time; I followed your teleportation window."

"Smart, I taught you well." She whispered back with a keen sense of pride in him.

Their hidden conversation ended when De Athe gained composure. He stood up from bending over, "Oh! It's too humorous. When _you_," his foggy finger pointed at Elliah, "bit _him_" now to Ghirahim, "you drank his blood!"

"Yes, to gain the powers that you were so chivalrous to take." She said sarcastically, Elliah began to equip her arms to swords.

"_BUT!"_ He laughed again, "By doing so, you inherited his vain capability of loving himself! And _he_ did the same when he touched the decoy swords hosting your powers in the swirling land! Oh this is so perfect! So perfect and _so_ unheard of!"

Elliah looked at Ghirahim, his head turned towards her. De Athe was right, there was a part that Elliah felt comfortable being with, and that part was her reflecting back from inside Ghirahim. It was the same for him. As soon as the crimson liquid of his touched her lips, some divine part came alive. These two were both sadistic, both had anger issues, and both loved just themselves. But when they received a part from one another they actually began to see each other for the same person. They started to get along to _like_ one another, friends.

Ghirahim's robotic voice belted out, "Well if you are saying we are fighting as a whole, there is one thing the both of us lack."

De Athe frowned, "And what exactly is that?"

Elliah grinned as she heard Ghirahim's persuasive voice poetically say it, "Namely, _mercy_."

De Athe's frown grew deeper, "Unfortunately I will not be fighting the both of you at the same time. I have already fought Elliah, just now."

Elliah was taken aback. "_What?"_

De Athe's hand lurched forward, when he did so Elliah's front staggered forwards. Her hands hit her knees to sturdy herself; she was going to throw up. "It is most unfortunate for you, Ghirahim. The blood she so greedily took from you to gain her magnificent powers back is slowly killing her you see. It won't last her. That still frail humanoid body is unable to take the kind of demonic blood that we posses."

Elliah retched, and a thick red liquid trickled down her lips and chin. It wasn't a normal irony flavor of blood, it tastes like mud and rotting flesh in her mouth, it only made her gag more.

Ghirahim watched her; he saw the blood shower to the ground in tiny droplets. He pulled his face back up to glare at De Athe's, "I would hardly call you a demon."

De Athe growled out, "Than what would you call me, a god? You might not be able to revive her quick enough," his hands gestured to Elliah who was now kneeling on the ground. Her hand covered her mouth but the red of the blood was dyeing it quickly. "And I don't think your blood will be able to revive her _this_ time. Besides she's got enough of it already." De Athe rubbed the bottom of his nose, he made it sound like this was just good business. No harm done. "Now, for the time I've truly been waiting for, to fight _you_, little fruit cup."

Ghirahim growled at this, he watched the dark fog lift from the ground and slowly fly backwards. You could inexplicably tell there were the shape of arms and a head inside the shadow. "Don't fly away from me, coward."

Elliah couldn't help but smile, she looked up from her knees. Ghirahim could hold better against De Athe than she could. I mean, he had nothing to shy away from. This was a sight to behold, Ghirahim in his true form taunting an ominous black fog, to make things better it started to rain.

The droplets hit Ghirahim's body with a metallic tick. De Athe didn't form into an outline of a human like they expected, but a rather large blob.

He hissed at Ghirahim, "If you really want to fight me, I'll give you the pleasure of not seeing me the way I truly am. As you and I are both demons of a sort, we see each other for what we are," he paused turning to Elliah, "She only see's me as what she thinks I am to look like."

Elliah knelt in more attentively to the conversation, _demons fighting…_

Ghirahim looked down at the large black figure, "This was the best you could come up with?" He drew out his weapon, "I will key you within a heartbeat."

"Ghirahim, you fool." Elliah muttered under her breath, she felt a wave of blood rise in her throat.

The figure roared at Ghirahim and pounced, Ghirahim teleported away from him. "I thought fighting another Demon would be more entertaining."

_Don't Ghirahim…_Elliah thought, _don't beckon him._

"I watched your wrath be unleashed on this village. Where is it now? You are only dodging my petty attacks!" The black figure roared, jumping at Ghirahim again.

This time, Ghirahim let the shape come into the sword, but it only dispersed around it, disappearing from sight.

De Athe's voice echoed throughout the village, "Many people have asked, 'how does one kill death?'" Elliah felt something grab a hold of her hair; it pulled her to a standing position. "Does one simply slice at its neck?"De Athe Grabbed Elliah's sword in her hand and put the cool metal against her bare skin.

The black shadow could no longer be described as a _shadow_. This…thing…had a physical form you could touch and actually feel it with your hands.

Ghirahim only stared at Elliah asking her, "Where did he go? Coward!"

_Did he not see this monster behind her?_ Elliah could not speak; De Athe was constricting her ability to talk. "_I have but three powerful children." _He whispered in her ear.

Elliah's eyes grew wide, she tried to escape his grasp, but his hands clutched her arms tightly. The demon of death formed in front of her. It was a tall muscular man everything except for his horrific face was covered in black armor. Its face had large black eyes, no nose, and a smile that covered the whole bottom half of his head. The mouth on this demon was filled with thousands of skin piercing dagger-like teeth. His skin was a sickly yellow and white. Elliah tried not to look into the empty black void of his eyes. But she faltered forward, forced to peer into the black abyss.

The abyss started to fill with something, Elliah tried to turn away, but De Athe's monstrous hands were now gripping her head, his claws digging into her scalp. The blood from her retching was being washed away in the pelt of the rain, however he was digging new cuts into her.

"Elliah, what's wrong with you?" Ghirahim asked, he seemed to be returning to a much more normal form.

It felt like hours had gone by for her; the black abyss was filled with screaming souls of all the dead from this village. It was thousands upon thousands. Elliah could smell the breath of the demon; it was the epitome of death. A thick rancid smell of rotting corpses was blown in her face.

Elliah was able to leave De Athe's grip for just a second and she _screamed_ at Ghirahim, "Don't you dare leave that form!"

Ghirahim stopped mid stride, it was just the way she looked and how she said it that he obeyed her, he transformed back into the shiny metallic true form. The rain thus continued to tick off of him.

It truthfully was only seconds after she said it, De Athe disappeared and Elliah had no more control over her body. She turned her body to face Ghirahim, her skin started to have a soft glow about it. Every single scar became red illuminating lines. When Elliah's mouth opened, it was not her voice, and it wasn't De Athe's either. It was a mix of voices, all of the souls cooped up.

"_I have but three powerful children._"

Ghirahim glared at Elliah, "What…is…going…_on?" _He started to back pedal away from her, his sword hanging carelessly in his hand.

_Stop it! _Elliah screamed in her mind, she continued to try and gain control of her own body. It was working, but not working. The pull of De Athe wanting to move forward and the pull of Elliah trying to go backward resulted in a slow motion forwards. You could describe it as someone moving against their own will.

"_My first child is Lilith." _Elliah raised her left arm bringing her sword skyward. "_In entirely her name means darkness."_

She dropped her left arm and raised the right, "_My second child's name is Urith. Her name means brightness."_

Ghirahim stopped moving, "And your third child's name is Elliah?"

"_My last child's name is Elliah; she is a creation from me." _

_NO! I AM NOT YOUR CHILD! I am the daughter of Rorrick and Camella Herrick! _Elliah yelled inside her mind.

"_Demon of the surface, come battle my three children and see to it that your fate in life will end quickly." _

Ghirahim smirked, "I will gladly end _your_ existence on the surface that I preside over!" He ran at Elliah, the heavy weapon hung up in the air, it struck a blow with her twin blades.

_De Athe do not kill him! _Elliah you already know his fate. _Do not make a single scratch on him or I will end you!_ What could you possibly do to me? _This!_ Elliah put as much strength as she possibly could to prevent De Athe from blocking one of Ghirahim's deadly blows.

It worked. Ghirahim's sword went straight into Elliah's arm. It at least hurt the both of them. In their moment of pain, she could feel a window of opportunity. De Athe wasn't paying attention to keeping Elliah quiet. "Ghirahim! _Kill me!_"

Ghirahim looked at Elliah's desperate face; he bit back his thoughts and only swung the sword again. The weapon was caught in Elliah's hands, done by the control of De Athe, the sword she carried reverting back into a metallic arm to do so.

"_Foolish._" She swung the sword behind her, and her armored appendage front handed Ghirahim across the face. It didn't sound of a slap, but rather just two pieces of metal clashing together. Ghirahim barely moved from the blow.

Elliah's remaining sword came crashing down against Ghirahim's body; once again he didn't have much to worry about, as long as he protected the diamond beveled into his chest. De Athe saw this right away and body slammed Ghirahim, all the while still in control of his host, causing Ghirahim to leave his chest unguarded to regain his balance.

As soon as that opening was made, De Athe swung the newly formed sword of light at him, then the sword of darkness. It completely shattered the protective barrier over the diamond on his chest. A red-orange glow emitted from it.

Ghirahim roared out in a rage, his arm going up to act as a sword. A peculiar sense of déjà vu hit him, like he'd seen this before.

Elliah's sword was raised to push him back down, her other one aimed straight for the red-orange weak point. The effect of a slow motion scene played out before them, but it all happened so fast. Ghirahim caught the sword that was aimed at his hand. Elliah had enough power to control the other sword that was ready to hit Ghirahim square onto her targeted area; that _obvious_ one-hit KO on his chest. She melded that sword to her arm and as soon as the palm of her hand hit the red-orange diamond, a jolt of some sort of electricity ran up her arm. It caused De Athe to violently disperse himself from her body in agony, and Elliah absentmindedly released the casting on her arm to cover the glow on Ghirahim's chest, like a temporary safeguard.

Elliah gained composure, caught Ghirahim's already hastened hand and aggressively pulled him forward to face her, "KILL HIM _NOW_!"

Ghirahim had no time to see if it was truly Elliah talking to him, all he was focused on and could see was a black mass of armor tangled on the ground. All of Ghirahim's asperity was put forth; he made a barrier around De Athe…

De Athe glanced hurriedly around for way to get out, but couldn't. "What is this?" He yelled, glaring up at Ghirahim.

"_Diamonds._ Even _demons_ can't get through them."

Elliah quickly threw her sword at Ghirahim, his hand already outstretched, anticipating it. He grasped it in his metallic hand. "Which one did you call this by? Urith, I recall?"

Elliah watched from afar, there was something captivating and something completely terrifying about this whole ordeal.

The sword punctured through De Athe's chest, Ghirahim even bothered to twist it.

Elliah felt something rip at her own chest, her hand flying up to meet the pain and then sat there idly.

As soon as the recognition of the demon of death's perishing occurred, Ghirahim snapped his vacant hand and the barrier dispersed. The events passed by rapidly, the body of De Athe turned to ash quickly, and was washed down with the rain.

It continued to pour water from the heavens, all one could here was the heavy footfalls in the various mud puddles dotting the soaked earth. Ghirahim walked up to Elliah, handing her her sword.

"If that was a way to train me in _this_ form," he gestured to his body, "you did quite an amazing job. But, I don't think we'll have to worry about the demon of this village anymore."

Elliah's hand grabbed Ghirahim's shoulder, she smiled up at him, and her head swung down as she gagged dryly, there wasn't any more blood to be released, thankfully. Her head moved back from her position to look him in the eye. She sniffed, patted his shoulder and only said, "Nice work."

Ghirahim's lip twitched, "All of that nonsense, and all I get is a shoulder pat and you saying 'nice work'?" He was now yelling at her back, as she was slowly walking away from him.

Elliah looked down at her chest; she removed her hand and then quickly put it back in terror of what she saw. "You have the other part of my sword."

"What?" Ghirahim asked in confusion.

Elliah whipped around, pointing her other sword at him, "Right there, when I protected you from the control of De Athe." Her sword was only an inch from the metal covered diamond.

Ghirahim looked down at it in skepticism, "This is the metal from _your_ sword? How the hell did that happen?"

"When I was _protecting_ you, you selfish little-"Elliah bit her bottom lip to keep the words in her mouth.

Ghirahim crossed his arms his robotic voice spoke smoothly, "I think I like where it's at for the moment."

Urith, the sword of light was now pointing at Ghirahim's head. Elliah hissed out, "Watch your tongue before I cut it out."

"You are unusually irritable today." Ghirahim said as he ran his finger along the sword. "Shall we go back to the Sealed Grounds? It will be less…dreary."

Her jaw clenched, "Give me Lilith."

"Give _me_ an explanation, at the Sealed Grounds." He quickly added the last part.

She clicked her tongue in thought, "Alright, little trainee."

_Trainee? _Ghirahim was not happy with her choice of words, but they walked away from the village readying to teleport. Ghirahim quickly disappeared in a flash of yellow diamonds.

Before Elliah could, something began to call out her name. She whipped her head around, wet hair clinging to the sides of her face.

A thin skeletal black mass was pointing at her with a crooked finger. "_You and the one hundred percent monster may have beaten my physical form. But I am still pending on one soul. Your soul. I may not be able to fight you in this life, but once your soul is drug into the next, you will forever know the meaning of pain. But as for now, you will die slowly."_

Elliah watched the crooked mass pull his pointed finger into a broken fist, "I am surprised. As I am apparently your child, why do you despise me so much?"

The neck of the skeleton figure broke, and spoke no more. Elliah took this as a queue to leave the dreadful village. Her head turned forward, leaving the accursed village. A cough was dispelled from her body, quickly covered by her hand. She watched as the cold droplets of rain slowly washed the crimson liquid from her hand...

Elliah teleported back to the Sealed Grounds. Back to where Ghirahim was patiently awaiting her arrival.


	11. the red world

Written by: ArtyQ50  
>Started: 2-6-12<br>Ended: 2- 17-22  
>(Holy fuck so many days…)<p>

**Recap: **GHIRAHM AND DE ATHE BATTLE AT ELLIAH'S OLD VILLAGE. DE ATHE 'DIES.' NOW THEY ARE HEADING BACK TO THE SG.

**Notice:** Wow, thank you everyone, those were some pretty deep and amazing reviews. _All_ of them :} I greatly enjoy and appreciate them. I am soooo sorry this took so long to get out! I have had to restart so many times because my computer crashed. I am also going through some bad writers block. Please tell me if you enjoyed this chapter, or not I would love to know!

The sun was setting, the grass was dry here, and even little birds were chirping. Elliah's feet landed on the crisp green grass of the Sealed Grounds. Her hand still pressed carelessly over her chest, the other occasionally reaching up when she coughed, smearing the blood on untraceable spots of clothing. Elliah made her way towards Ghirahim. His form was back to what you would call normal, that funny tight white outfit fixed with diamonds ubiquitously. He stood there, arms crossed, head cocked to the side in question, and his jaw tense.

"A little uptight are we?" Elliah purred, stopping in front of him.

Ghirahim glared down at her; _does she really think she's going to get away with not explaining a single thing to me? _"Explain. _Now_." He didn't realize it, but his finger was in her face like an adult's disapproving of something their child did.

"I will, once you give me Lilith."

Ghirahim sighed, expecting her to say that, "I am not very good in switching back and forth in those forms."

"You seemed capable of it in my village? And when you magically appeared from here _to_ the village!"

"Well you see, a certain group of moblins…they weren't listening, and no matter how many times I threatened them…they would not do my bidding!"

"They're probably a little bitter ever since you used them as wall paint." She shot back; a precarious step forward was made into Ghirahim's space.

Ghirahim angrily pushed her back, "Mind you, _you_ used one as bloody war paint under your eyes!"

It took her a few seconds to gain her balance from the shove, "Sit down."

The look on his face wasn't of anger, but more in bafflement. "Sit down?"

Elliah kicked him, "Yes I said sit down! Do you want an explanation or not?"

Ghirahim didn't need to be told twice, he sat gracefully down in the grass. She followed sitting in front of him. "Now give me your hand."

He gave her a skeptical look, before slowly lifting it to hers. "This is only the second time I've done this in my life that I can remember. But I think it will be easier to tell you it in this manner. I think and hope I will be able to control what you see." She was about to grab his hand, but only looked disappointed. "Your _bare_ hand."

His hand expertly pulled the white glove off, yet he had an annoyed look set upon his face, the glove was seated next to him.

Elliah forced a smile, "I do not know if you remember but, something like this happened before. I couldn't control it. I believe it was in our first time of meeting, you saw something you weren't supposed to see. Do you remember?" Her chin turned up just slightly.

_Of course _heremembered, he remembered that thought being extracted from his mind! It was the day he stared into her red eye, and got a glimpse of the future, even though he no longer remembered what he saw. "Do you know what I saw?"

Elliah's chin dropped and she looked at him disapprovingly, "It all happened just a few hours ago. The _real_ thing." Elliah held out her hand, offering it for Ghirahim to take. "Now, shall we?"

"What do you mean just a few hours ago?"

But she snatched his hand ignoring his question; she almost expected it to be soft for being encaged in a glove for most of its existence. However his hand was quite calloused with actions enthralled by sword and battle.

Ghirahim watched her eyes dance back and forth under their lids, "You must close your eyes too Ghirahim." He in took the layout of the Grounds before doing so, you could say his eyes reopened to a new world whilst he closed them. It was a world bathed in red, and he lavished in such a place as this.

Elliah's voice rang out melodically through his mind, _Welcome to my hell. This is what I see all day, every day. I am going to make you forget certain parts that you shouldn't see if you do trod upon them. Do I make myself clear? _

Ghirahim only groaned out what could have been understood for a yes.

_If you venture too far from my voice, I will not hesitate to attack. Remember, you are physically inside my mind. _

Ghirahim put his hands out in front of him, at times he could visually see through his own body. He absentmindedly looked for Elliah in this new red world, but remembered that this was her mind. She needn't be physically present. However there was an extremely bright white light coming down to the center of the Sealed Grounds.

"Elliah, what is that?"

_It's me you, can't you tell? _She only laughed.

Her voice was _so loud_. One was coming from the light, and another echoing around him. _I guess she can be in her own mind. _The white orb formed in front of him, it was a translucent Elliah, much like himself. However this one had her hair pulled back and both of her eyes were green. She wasn't in any different clothes; they were the same blue shirt, black pants, and gray boots. This body of hers was perfect, there were no scars, and she stood more menacingly than normal if that's possible.

_Weird isn't it? This is how I picture myself. _Elliah pulled her hands together, a thin black piece of metal formed in between her hands. _In my village, I was given this metal by my shaman. What I've noted, is that my shaman was given this by another…being, can you guess?_

"De Athe." Ghirahim growled quickly.

Elliah's body formed into a black fog and she laughed, _yes. As seeing how this is my mind, why not become fog?_

Ghirahim was ready to attack her, but realized he had to power here, and no swords, just his legs to run.

She transformed back into her translucent self, _De Athe created this metal. He wrapped this metal around me. He gave me the power I have trained you with. _

"I am learning from a half-human who learned it from the demon I killed?"

Elliah wanted to tell Ghirahim how De Athe wasn't quite dead yet, but she let it slide, _Yes, I mean I don't think I am a 'half human'. But it's a lot easier learning it from me isn't it?_

"What is in it for that blasted demon?"

_Entertainment._ Elliah cast a sideways glance towards the ground, _solely for entertainment, I really don't know the angle he had. What I do know is, he planted a dream of you in my mind. It lead me to you. _

Elliah reminisced on De Athe's words; his words seemed to always have secret meanings;

_"Well with all the unfortunate souls of children, cast to the cliffs by your people. See? They__do__come in handy."_

Her eyes grew wide dropping the metal, the hunch she had become more present in her mind.

"Elliah?" Ghirahim asked impatiently, he reached for the fallen metal.

But before he could grab it the red world of the Sealed Grounds spun around them, they were now in the red world of Elliah's village. _Ghirahim, follow me, and quickly._

"What is this?" He shouted, as he avoided people rushing past him, not noticing their existence.

_This is my village when I was younger. It's a memory. Help me find two little girls. _

Ghirahim stopped walking; he noticed a group of kids in circle. "What about over here?"

Elliah stopped as well, and to her horror, it was herself being picked on. _No!_ She hissed, _come this way._

However, he was already making his way to the group of children.

She unfortunately remembered perfectly what those children were saying. And who they were saying it to…The words started to echo throughout their red world. The word like freak continually bounced around by different children. The red world became a darker one, _Ghirahim! NEVER POINT ME OUT IN A CROWD. I cannot focus now on the other half of what is supposed to be going on._

Ghirahim looked up from the child-Elliah's face, sure enough this memory seemed to be fading, he ran back to where the translucent Elliah was standing. The word freak started to fade, and Elliah scolded Ghirahim. He only shrugged innocently.

Her glare was enough that he knew he had done wrong. Elliah walked down an area of vacant lots until stopping in front of a poor looking one with carved stones riddled on the lawn.

They wandered by them carefully reading. This wasn't what Elliah was expecting to see, but it was exponential enough.

"What are we looking for?"

_I was looking for their house, but it turned into this…graveyard. Look for a particularly large grave stone. _Elliah whispered to Ghirahim.

Ghirahim looked at Elliah in question, "Is this what you came to see?" he was leaning against a large orange-red rock.

Elliah smirked; _this is what I wanted _you_ to see. I had a hunch and I was right. Normally we throw the bodies of the dead over the cliff, but some of these deaths were different. _Elliah pointed at the carved names, _they're twins you see. Twin girls, Urith and the other one is Lilith. That's probably why he found them so unique, because they weren't thrown over._

"De Athe really spared no expense, did he?"

Elliah chuckled at his levity; and formed the metal into the swords she usually carried. _These swords are made from…all the children that died here. Who knows, it could be made from thousands of children. _She looked up at him in anger; _they could have had so many young warriors to protect against your wrath._

"I thought you were glad I came and destroyed this village? It doesn't look like it was a good life," his body leaned back giving her a glance of the children still chanting 'freak' at her child-form.

She only sighed in response, _I could have had more people to kill, I had been faster._ Her voice broke from dismay and sounded excited, n_ow would you like to see ruthless monster that I am be made?_

_. _

"Lead the way." He gestured his hand forward.

The red world spun, and they were in a dark cavern. It was the hollow of De Athe's home. Sure enough, there was the gaunt teenaged Elliah talking to the demon of death.

"My you have some guts to be talking to him like this!"

_That might have been the last time I was scared to that extent. There! He's taking the metal I got from the shaman. _

Their past voices were heard;

_"What is that piece of metal for! What am I supposed to do with it_?" Past Elliah cried out.

_The spirit laughed, "You had a nightmare a night or two ago. You do not remember it now, but it was with me. It was me talking to you; this is what gave you the hunch to come here. I now know why! Why you are so interesting that is, you are a future seer!"_

_"You like killing people? I could do with a little more death around here." He asked._

Ghirahim laughed at past De Athe's question, for it was he who murdered off the entire village and not his 'prodigy.'

_"Fortunately for you,__I can.__And I can do much better than a sword. I can make it apart of you." The spirit seemed to sneer._

_"Then do so!" The desperate past form of Elliah shouted out._

_"What will I get in return?" The spirit was now becoming bigger it was dancing in flames. The said flames were roaring, with a sadistic face shining through it. "Hold out your hands!" The spirit roared._

Ghirahim continued to watch intently, he noticed something and saw that Elliah saw it too. "It looked like he just marked you with fog."

_Yes_. Elliah growled, they were talking about the mysterious black shape that embedded itself on past Elliah's form. Elliah looked down, she had no need to cover the small wound on her chest in her mind, but she knew out in the real world, where that wound finally came from.

_When we were fighting in the village, you, De Athe, and I, when he took over my body, there was only one way he came through. It was through that. _Her hand pointed to the fog on past Elliah's chest, _it was the only way he could exit as well… come Ghirahim; I have to show you more now._

The world started to spin, but before they truly left, Ghirahim heard something….

_"But what did you want in return?" Past Elliah asked him, not noticing the set in of incurable fog._

_"Oh trust me, little future seer, I will get it someday." He chuckled. "I don't know when, but someday, I will."_

They returned at the Sealed Grounds in its present sate, however in red.

"Elliah," Ghirahim started, "Do you know how you're going to die?"

She was caught off guard with this question, _no, _she lied.

"Can you see other people's ends?"

_No_. She lied again. _I_ _can only see my future._ That was also a lie; occasionally she could see bits of other's futures. Just like the woman who called her a monster in the very beginning years of her life. The infant Elliah foretold that woman's jump to the demon of death.

"What else do you have to show me?" Ghirahim noted there was a darker aura of red at the top of the Sealed Grounds, coming from the mysterious temple doors. _Something's there…_He mustered to himself.

_Well we've seen where the dominating names of the swords came from. How De Athe was able to puppeteer me and escape in the village front battle, with that damn magic fog in my che-_

Elliah's voice stopped, the red in the skies stopped swirling, and everything had gone black.

There was a hollow choking sound, this sound was no longer echoing around Ghirahim. This sound was very _real._

"Ghirahim!" Elliah inhaled frantically, she was leaning forward in a sitting position. One hand gripped to her blue shirt the other seizing fistfuls of grass.

Ghirahim opened his eyes, Elliah sounded as if she were dying. The world they were in was no longer red, but filled with its normal color. He stared at her, "What do you want me to do?" he almost said it uncaringly.

Elliah tried to force a noise out, but only continued to cough with a severe bronchitis sound. Her own body was beginning to appeal against itself; a vision that took over most of her thought process appeared. For the first time, she fully ignored the powerful image. Something familiar crept up her throat, and she retched up spit and blood. Whatever pain it was, it subsided.

"What was _that_?"

"Your blood…" she wiped at her mouth, "has infected me, and this-" her hand left her chest revealing a deep gouge of blackened flesh; "hole in my chest is killing me as well!"

Ghirahim looked at the terrible gash, "Is that where De Athe escaped from?" He remembered De Athe speaking of how Ghirahim's own demonic blood was slowly killing her from the inside.

"As we concluded, it is where he came from and where he ripped right out, yes." She wiped her sleeve at her mouth and chin again.

This demon of death was very sneaky, sneaky and cunning… Neither of them realized it was night, meaning neither of them saw the thing that flew at the back of Ghirahim's head.

"Something hit me!" His hand reached at the back of his head.

"What do you mean something hit you?" It was problem after problem for her.

Elliah got out of her cross-legged position, walking around Ghirahim. He turned around to see Elliah's passive state of shock.

Ghirahim called out her name brusquely.

Elliah's hand reached for the thing that had hit Ghirahim. Her white fingers wrapped around the charcoaled fabric. "It is too much," her voice fell, "for God's sake, it is _too much._"

Before Ghirahim could even ask what it was she was holding, Elliah stood up screaming, her arms going up and down in pure malevolent anger.

"Is this your way of tormenting me? Talking in my _mind_! Playing tricks on me? Is this all a part of your little _plan_?"

It was a few moments until Ghirahim realized that she wasn't talking to him, she was screaming at someone else. Who, he could not figure out.

"Because by the Gods you have gone _too far_ now!" She pointed up at the sky. "You've torn my life in two, what more can you take of me? You've bloodied my father's name. You planted seeds of evil in my mind. Now you're leaving me here to rot. I've drank blood that's killing me to ironically save me! I've spent three years doing this for you it seems like I have _exceeded_ expectations! I can't take your mind games anymore!"

The whole while she was screaming at the night, she was making yellow barrier-like forms and glowing red daggers fly out of her hands. The sealed grounds started to illuminate.

He stared; she had thrown the place apart in her rampage. Barriers strewn together like wadded masses, daggers were inch-deep in the dirt and walls. "No need to run yourself ragged here." He muttered, still sitting upon the ground.

Elliah turned on him, as if just noticing him, "_YOU!_ She stomped her way towards him. "You prestigious little know it all! Why don't you swallow your pride once in awhile? What are you trying to hide with that tough persona? You and I are no different!" She turned on her heel, continuing her rant at the stars.

Ghirahim's fingers went to the bridge of his nose and he sighed, "Women."

"_You're dead! You're all dead! I am no longer your servant or your minion I am controlling myself now! There is no plan for me to follow to do your bidding! You are dead! Dead. Dead! DEAD!"_ Elliah was screaming with such fervid wrath, whoever she was talking to apparently must have done something terrible to her in the past.

It seemed to click in Ghirahim's mind, _De Athe_.

Elliah's knees hit the ground first, and her hands slapped on the cold grass next. She was taking in deep rasping breaths. Ghirahim didn't hear her but she muttered, "You have stolen everything I have… Still you will not let me rest."

"Soooo," Ghirahim started, crossing his legs casually and leaning back on his hands. "Mind telling me what _that_ was all about?"

Her head turned around swiftly, glaring at him in annoyance.

Before she could react any further, "While you're at it, why were you even at your village in the _first_ place?"

A finger of hers shot up in the air, ready to explain but,

"Oh! And how did you conjure up these curious things?" He held a black knife between gloved fingers.

"Ghirahim," she started pulling her hair back to reveal her red eye. In a small flash of yellow she was sitting by him, he gazed upon it.

_I haven't been completely honest you._ She spoke inside his mind.

"Oh dear, you'll find I haven't been honest with you either."

_De Athe is alive._

"Oh, that kind of honesty?" He sighed dropping the knife; they both watched it clank to the ground.

_He's been saying words in my head ever since we broke from the reverie. I figured I could keep him quiet, but it's too much._

"And what am I supposed to do?" He ran his hand through his hair.

_Shut up? He has told me that if I don't get Lilith back, he will consume my body. De Athe, as of now, doesn't have a physical form. _

"Did he _ever?_"

_In a sense, yes. I ignored a powerful vision while I was vomiting up my poisoned blood. I have finally attained it._

"What is it?" Ghirahim reminded himself to ask later about De Athe taking control of her.

Elliah smirked, _I've only attained it. I haven't actually seen it, and nor can I._

Ghirahim hissed, "Why not?"

_I think De Athe's blocked me from seeing it…somehow_.

"Answer me than, _why_ were you at your village?"

"Did you notice, while we were about to fight De Athe, the sudden comfortableness we had between one another? I assume it was the blood and power transfusion. It has faded from you, I can tell obviously. My power made you stronger even though it is gone from your body, and your blood is…"

Elliah turned away from him, her voice was cold. She decided to answer his question and not ramble, "I couldn't see anymore. Whenever I can't see, I go into the village; it's a place that holds memories for me. Good or bad. It normally helps. But this time, it made things worse. I now realized, with your blood flowing and infecting my veins, I couldn't see the future there. I oddly saw the past; I saw what you had done. Even now my visions are growing weaker." _Besides the most prevailing one I've ever known, whilst coughing._ She it thought angrily to herself.

"What I had done?" He asked, curious that'd he was brought up again.

"I watched you hack him to pieces. I watched you kill my father."

**A/N: lots of explanations there. Hidden or not. Hope you found them all. :D **


	12. forgotten

Started: 2-17-12

Ended: 2-26-12

**Recap: **G and E discussed past events mainly revolving around Elliah and solving things in her mind. Lots of context clues were given. Last dialogue: "I watched you hack him to pieces. I watched you kill my father."

There was no remorse given for her, he was sent to do a job. He'd succeeded it, and now he waited to revive his master. He thought at first Elliah to be a flighty pesky woman, than she offered exponential training, but now she was worse than before. She was not to be trusted with her moods, swinging back and forth like a Kikwi darting from mushroom to mushroom. Ghirahim saw Urith appear in Elliah's hand, her body still turned from him, sitting on the ground.

Her hand slid it across the green, to where the black hilt hit his fingers. "You might as well take Urith too," She turned to face him, and her features were soft and no longer bitter. "What is done is done. There's nothing we can do. I won't mourn in the past, I won't grieve over the _stupid_ things I did. I can't avenge my father's death by killing you; I can't kill you at all!"

Ghirahim bit at his tongue, thinking of something to say. He looked at how the spat up blood stained her lips darker; he saw the wound upon her chest.

She pushed the hilt farther into his hand where it slid underneath his fingers for him to grasp it, but he did not take it. "Elliah," he paused with a sigh, "We will never lose the things that matter to us." His hand left the edge of the sword, grabbed the doll she had set against the grass, and pushed it in her hand. Along with that, he slid Urith back over to her.

Something made Elliah's lip twitch, "But it is the things that you love most that are taken away." Her hand clasped the blackened doll's torso. She was not, like she had said, forgetting about the past. Her hand grazed over the

Ghirahim's face became a shade of white and drew blank.

"_You_ are a constant reminder of that." She hissed at him, pushing Urith back.

Ghirahim stood up annoyed, kicking Urith back, "It's late, if you haven't noticed. You should get some sleep."

"Ah, the false caring just to get me to be quiet?" Elliah slapped her hand on top of Urith making it disappear. "I think I will sleep here for once, the remlits don't come around these parts anyways."

Ghirahim turned, "Remlit?"

"You know, those weird little animals that transform into evil beings at night?"

"Oh kind of like you." He muttered.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that, goodnight."Tucking her arms under her chin she closed her eyes, "and I don't need the night shroud to cover my inner demon." Elliah drifted off into a much needed slumber.

Ghirahim waited until it was obvious she wasn't going to wake up until morning.

"I am amazed you trust so much in me, sleeping here." He created the black diamonds around himself, in the fashion of a fire. And transformed into his true self, he spoke in a smug tone admiring himself "I might have lied once or twice about not knowing how to transform back."

Ghirahim's black form gazed downward at the shiny lighter colored diamond upon his chest. "So you're Lilith." a black metallic hand wavered over it, trying to take it off. But nothing happened.

The want to wake Elliah up and have her try flew through his mind, but he pushed it aside. The plan he had needed to go through. He sauntered towards her, keeping the sound of heavy weighted metal soft. She had rolled onto her back moments before, arm resting on her head, snoring like a moblin.

He chuckled at how ungraceful this sleeping form of hers was. Kneeling down by her head, he carefully grabbed her arm and placed her nonresponsive hand in his. He waited, expecting to be released into her mind. But the red world never came, even when he closed his eyes.

"Do you _really_ have to be awake when this happens?" He growled quietly to himself. Ghirahim gripped her hand tighter; he noticed when he did so it grew a shade darker. Her body was protecting itself while it slept, transforming her arm into its usual black metal cage.

_If it's the same material maybe it will work. _Ghirahim closed his eyes, and almost immediately he was drug into the red world. It wasn't as pleasant of a start compared to the first time. It felt as if his body was being torn in two. This red world was darker with night and noises began to surround him. Noises of nightmares, screams, growls, and of beasts. He was in the Sealed Grounds, per always.

Not knowing how much time he had, he _ran_ up all the cylindrical paths until he reached the mysteriously glowing red temple. It was just like the first time he saw it, shining a deeper red than the rest of her world. Whatever was behind these doors held a great mystery to him, maybe even to Elliah.

His black and white striped hand reached for the knob, but before he could even grasp it. The handle started to turn by itself. He dived into the bushes near the door, being caught trumping around someone's mind would be horrible. Not to mention hard to explain. Especially when that someone's mind is Elliah Herrick's. Ghirahim waited for the door to open all the way, it did with a loud and terrible squeak. But no one exited it, the only thing that came out was an ominous red aura. The bushes moved from him departing them, and he headed into the archway, entering the temple.

His footfalls echoed throughout the room, he decided to stop walking all together. What was supposed to happen? Was there going to be a vision? The room only swirled in different shades of red…

Finally, something came to his eyes. He reached his fingers out absentmindedly to touch it, and it brought forth a cloudy vision of only sounds.

_Elliah's voice was heard, "You could say, it was me training you to protect you from me."_

"_That makes perfect sense," Future Ghirahim said sarcastically._

"_He had but only three children."_

"_Elliah don't-"_

"_Shush, you knew this was coming." Future Elliah paused,_

"_I was the red being. I was the refurbished product of death. I cannot take Urith with me into death. So I give her to you. If I do not, and I die…Lilith will become a portal for De Athe."_

"_Well we don't want that."_

"_You don't want that, Ghirahim." She managed to sound angry with him._

"_And what am I supposed to do with Urith?" He asked._

"_Well, she'll lose any connection I ever had with her, and she'll be yours. Just like Lilith is now."_ Ghirahim heard a noise of something hitting against metal.

_Ghirahim didn't say anything._

"_Be careful, they're both foul blades now that they'll be in your hands."_

_Ghirahim laughed, "Were they ever good ones?"_

"_Just make sure they never get hit by their opposite."_

"_Opposite?"_

The vision began to fade, and Ghirahim was left with their future voices ringing out in his own mind. He readied himself to leave, hand on the archway to exit. But by some anonymity he lingered there.

But the world spun into a familiar dark color. "If you would like to hear more, do not leave."

"De Athe!" Ghirahim hissed, turning around, but only saw the room swirling in black.

"Would you like to actually watch her die?"

"You have clouded her mind long enough, why don't you leave?" He shouted.

"Because this is my home now, I am death, and death has made itself present here. However I am stuck between to mind-boggling paths…" Ghirahim could tell with his tone he was now frustrated. "I am a bit curious as to why you want me to leave. Me leaving would have no great effect on her, you care for her now demon?

"_Never_." Ghirahim spat out, "The only thing I care about is receiving this 'training' and at the moment your presence in her mind is ruining it." _That was it_, _that was it!_ Ghirahim thought it ecstatically; _he was the darker aura in her mind! This is where he took root in her thoughts!_

De Athe seemed to be clicking his tongue, "Oh, so selfish. You won't get on her good side."

"I don't think I am the one who needs to worry about that!" Ghirahim's hand pointed up to the swirling black.

"You _are_ the one digging around in her mind, if I was her, which in a sort I kind of am, I would kill you."

"You're the fool _living_ in it!" He roared in rage lowering his arm. He began to cross them over his chest, "Besides she _can't_ kill me."

De Athe's hollow laugh echoed throughout the empty room, "and why do you suppose this?"

Ghirahim opened his mouth to talk, but only a small grunt came from his twisted face.

He pictured De Athe smirking by now, "_Precisely._ You don't know, no matter how many times I've dreamt of her killing _you_ it cannot be done by her hand. It has to be done by another. Like mine. I tried to make her into something she obviously is _not _capable of being. Stupid child."

It was Ghirahim's turn to smirk now, "But De Athe, you've tried to kill me once already. Let me remind you, you failed. And now look where you're at."

"Infesting her mind with my thoughts is becoming on me, I do quite enjoy her little tantrums she's displaying at you as well."

"How did you get the doll if you hardly have a physical form?"

"Ghirahim, you leave your moblin hordes unattended. They no longer listen to you because a different fear has been seen in their eyes. Not of the death you tell them they will perish to, but of the death they will perish to with me. I was in my physical form than, mind you, some I still have complete mind control over. Even in _her_ mind."

A jolt of fury burst through Ghirahim's body and all he could do was clench his fists, he didn't want De Athe to see the anger he set inside of himself like a flame. "You made one of _my_ moblins throw it?"

De Athe didn't answer his question, "Elliah is a lot harder to gain control over now. She has a strong mind, but you'll see…I will break it, the wound she has is irreversible. I can no longer leave here without killing her. And I don't want to do _that_ just yet. Besides, I cannot muster enough strength to even leave this area."

Ghirahim frowned; she is always being messed with. Her life is just a repetition of different terrorizing beings. There was a sudden pull at the back of his legs, he started to fill it tingle up his spine.

"Oh she has woken up…oops," De Athe chuckled, "Good luck out there in the real world little fruit cup."

The pull was even stronger now, Ghirahim's hands clasped inside the doorway, "Did you wake her up!"

De Athe ignored his question as well, "One more thing before you get pulled from this place. There's something you've been dying to do from the start. Why don't you finish what you have started for once, demon? Learn to show some _compassion_."

With that said, Ghirahim felt his hands slip from the arch in the door, and he was flung out of the room. His body toppled onto the red tinged grass. He watched the door shut ominously, and a terrible pulling sensation ran through his body again. He met his true form in the real world with what seemed as a thud.

The white eyes of his flashed open, and all he saw was Elliah's deranged face and Urith ready to crash upon his chest. He flung his arm up in defense right away, the blade crashed against it. However something very odd happened, as soon as it made contact. A dreadful piercing sound echoed through the Grounds. The sword vibrated in Elliah's hand so terribly she dropped it, and the arm that got hit of Ghirahim's was in monumental pain.

He watched in shock as her knees gave out beneath her and she fell to the ground, clutching her arm. "Never!" she screamed, "Go inside my mind again, you coward!"

He's been called many different things but a coward wasn't one of them. Flipping himself to a standing position, he towered over Elliah. She half expected him to shout at him but he only said, "Your arm is broken."

"Yes I can bloody see that!" Elliah snatched Urith from the ground; she placed it over her immobile arm. The metal of the sword leaked though turning it black, a loud crack came from it and he saw her wince. It seemed to have fixed her broken arm, and she pointed it at Ghirahim as if it were that foul blade.

"Elliah, I do not want to fight." _Actually he did._

She snarled at him, "Well think of it as _training._" Her white skinned hand headed for the large diamond on his chest. "Stop moving."

She was trying to take Lilith back from him. His hand snatched at hers, rolling the frail fingers in his masculine grasp. Ghirahim jerked her forward and she took a faulty human step inward. Leaning herself upon him, he placed her hand over his own chest. "Try and take it _now_ if that is what you really want."

"First let go of my hand!" She hissed up at him, he released it right away, as if taking offense to her words. Elliah's hand grazed over the diamond, she did what she always done to make the sword fall into place with her arm. However nothing happened, there wasn't even a tiny notion of it leaving its new found spot.

He watched her almost in pity, _almost_. The way her face fell when there was no hope of ever getting Lilith back, it was relatively enjoying. The way her hand retracted swiftly as if his body was a disease she mustn't touch. And just the way she _looked_ at him now, she finally seemed to accept him for what he actually was. "Damn you to the fissure you once came from."

Ghirahim pushed her violently backward and he took a step away from her as well. He had planned to break the news to her softly, but now he didn't very much care at all. "De Athe is living inside your mind."

Elliah smirked at his half attempt to scare her, "I already know that you fool! I know that he cannot leave unless he wants to kill me as well! I know that he will soon take over my body and try to kill you also!"

The last part De Athe left out in telling Ghirahim, _he may have slightly hinted but ever so slightly. That smart little demon. _

"And damn it, don't you see what I am trying to do for you!" Elliah almost cried at him. "Any step I take, it leads to me _dying_! I am just trying to find the longest path to tread upon so I just have _more_ time!"

"And what exactly are you trying to do Elliah?" His hand rose to his chin in skepticism, he watched her eye twitch at his question.

She started to whisper at the ground, "I am trying to save you from myself, but my past tarry's me to train you any further." Elliah brought her green eye up to look up at him, "I wish I could just forget the past!"

Something seemed to cloud the eye she was looking at him with, and he was left looking back to a blank stare. "Elliah?"

"_You say you want to forget the past, do you? Wish granted." De Athe's voice wracked throughout her mind._

_NO! DON'T! Elliah screamed._

_De Athe laughed, "Erasing all memory and recognition of your village, of your family, and of your father. I am only giving you what you wished for, my child!"_

An eyelid closed over her eye sleepily, but she quickly opened it.

"Elliah?" Ghirahim asked again, his hands on both her shoulders, shaking her.

The eye focused in on his full white one. The human hand and metallic one landed on his wrists, pulling his hands violently off of her shoulders. Elliah turned her back on him and stalked toward a small black object on the ground.

It was the doll her father had made for her. Ghirahim remembered the powerful rage she had when the doll was thrown at the backside of him. She seemed to look uncaringly at it now.

Urith formed in her hand and she scooped the doll up on the blade. Her body robotically moved to face Ghirahim again, even though many feet away from him she still managed to look enthralled.

"As soon as the sun rises," The tip of her sword pointed upward at the sunrise, "I will start to train you."

Ghirahim was confused on so many levels, "On what exactly?" She did saunter towards the doll as if it was the plan from the beginning...

He watched the burned doll fly up in the air and Elliah raise the black rapier to the sky. The sword began to glow faintly; the doll came into her sights. She brought the sword down and a large band of orange magic flew from it, obliterating the charcoaled mass before it touched the soft green earth.

Ghirahim dodged out of the way of this magic, he wasn't going to question her on why she would destroy the one thing her father gave to her. He could only assume De Athe made her do it unknowingly. Unless this was her way of forgetting her past by literally destroying it all? Ghirahim would never know…

"On what exactly?" She repeated his question to him, "Well, for starters your _aim_ and! These fancy little things called skyward strikes. Since you can't take Lilith…" She flipped Urith easily in her hand, the blade resting in her fingers and the hilt outward for him to take. "Take Urith."

"It is pointless to practice this, I will never keep Urith or in fact own a blade like your twin blades."

Elliah smirked, she knew something he didn't. "You already have Lilith. Just practice it or I will slay a few members in your horde."

"Go ahead, they need someone else to hate!" Ghirahim hissed; while he walked forward the heavy footfalls of his metallic form slowly disappeared into soft graceful steps. He had transformed back into his white-diamond clad self. His hand grasped the hilt, and he swung it around expertly.

"Transforming is easy for you, you liar." Elliah grabbed Ghirahim's arm and pushed it straight in the air, "It was an act of good faith."

"What was?" Ghirahim asked ignoring her fist comment as if it was never stated. He began to feel a roaring power through the sword. _Why hadn't she taught me this earlier?_

"Giving you Lilith. I think, the swords need to be given in the opposite ways of their make."

Ghirahim released the energy in the sword, it swirled dumbly and hit the wall disappearing. "So you're saying Lilith the sword of darkness needed to be given in a good way?"

"Yes, and you're doing it wrong." She corrected his lame swing, and brought his arm back to the sky.

The morning sun started to reflect off the sword more, making the already bright morning brighter. Even the little birds started to gather in the trees, chirping away.

"So Urith, the sword of brightness, needs to be given in an act of evil?"

"Exactly. Now release the energy at me." She stood several feet away from him, waiting for the skyward strike's orange glow.

Ghirahim looked apprehensive, but it wasn't everyday where she was _willing_ to get hit. He aimed the sword and made a downward swinging motion. The orange orb spun swiftly in the air, but she was no longer there.

He felt something pry Urith from his hands, it was Elliah. She had teleported there and back in a matter of seconds, swinging the sword at the orb, knocking it back towards him. "Deflect it back!" She shouted manically, throwing Urith threw the air for him to catch.

When his hand gripped the handle, a sort of longing took place. The sword held easier in his hands, as if it wanted to stay with him.

**A/N: yeahhhh... :) more to come, trust me on this **


	13. SkuTelRah pt1

**Started: 2-26-11  
>Ended: 3-14-11<strong>

**A/N: I've been extremely busy, I am sorry. I'm on break, and I hope to have the end up here soon. Here's an _epic_ update, please enjoy. Tell me what you think PLEASE. This is part one of two parts. **

When his hand gripped the handle, a sort of longing took place. The sword held easier in his hands, as if it wanted to stay with him. But it quickly transformed into a subliminal hatred, "Elliah, something's wrong." He looked down at his hand in hilt.

"No! Look out you fo-"but it was too late, the orange orb hit him; knocking him back several feet, and completely over.

A disgruntled noise came from his lips as he brought himself to a sitting position. Ghirahim literally threw the sword back to Elliah, it clattered to the ground before her.

"I guess we're done with that pathetic amount of training." When she bent down to pick Urith up, her mind halted her body. A short vision quickly took over her psyche, which was surprising because Ghirahim's blood was slowly diluting the ability to see the future, or reconcile with past events.

_The place she saw was unlike anything she'd ever seen or heard of before. It sounded as if a waterfall was near, but all it was was sand and rock. In fact, nothing besides sand and rock was there. A flash of thin wiry person stood on a large block before her eyes. Than her mind switched and something large and heavy seemed to move and hide throughout the sand…_

A narrow-booted foot slid underneath her weapon and she kicked it up into the air, melding Urith back into her arm. As soon as she snapped from her vision, she pointed her hand at the fallen form of Ghirahim. "What do you know of a place made up of heat and sand?" It came out more as a demand compared to a question.

Ghirahim made it look like he was quite comfortable upon the grass; if she was going to insist on answers from him in such a way, he was going to make it look like he had the upper hand. Per always, this is what they usually did, constantly one-upping one another. He ran his fingers threw white hair, "Why?" He drawled out, "Is there something we need to get you there all of a sudden?"

"No." She hissed at him, withdrawing her arm to her side. "It's something we need to end there, _for you_."

He sat more attentively, "For me?" His hand went to his chest in a dramatic sort of way, but only finished to grip at it. He was still very much in pain from her blasted skyward strike.

"You should not leave loose ends, Ghirahim. There is something you didn't finish there, in that dead land. It could come back to destroy you."

A small twitch ran the line of his upper lip, now he knew _exactly_ what she was talking about. Before he even met Elliah, when he was on his reign of terror, killing everything human and close to human in his sight. Ghirahim teleported, standing upwards, he began to snarl out at her, "How do you come by of knowing what happened in the desert?"

She rolled her eyes, "You always forget about my," a hand of hers wrenched through her bangs pulling them back, "red eye!" _OW! _A sharp pain seemed to run through the front of her head, a hand of hers slapped against her forehead. _Be quiet De Athe_.

Ghirahim noted this, "Stirring up trouble, are you De Athe?"

A lone green eye glared up at his brown ones, "Never refer to me as De Athe, you got that fruit cup?"

Smirking, Ghirahim grabbed her chin between his thumb and fingers, "Oh now that's _too_ cute, he's already showing through you."

Even though she was just training a key session to him; as soon as she mentioned Lanayru Desert, he thought of his failure to finish something. And that something infuriated him so much. Immediately after she brought her vision up, he wanted to leave for the desert and wipe out whatever remains of life were still there…she even insulted him by saying _you should not leave loose ends._

But once he saw the way De Athe slipped into her thoughts; she even spoke De Athe's very own slur to him. _And the only reason I said anything was because she brought up my failure, so I wanted to remind her that her demon was resting inside her mind!_ He would stay here, stay here and torture Elliah with his words. Besides, the entity in the desert would perish _because_ of the desert, it should still be very much wounded.

Once Ghirahim justified his reasons in his own judgment, she wrenched her chin out of his grip by turning her head. "Oh you do not believe the chaos that he is putting my wits through. Even as I sleep and as we speak!"

Ghirahim tried not to smile at knowing she was in pain, but his inner need to attack or hurt something was starting to press through.

Elliah recognized this look set on his face, she stood straighter now, more vigilant. "Ever since the damned presence of De Athe, we haven't been training per usual. Meaning you-" her hand hit his chest, "haven't been blowing off steam—and I," she paused and murmured, "can see a hatred burning for me behind your eyes."

"Well let's quell this 'burning' impression, Elliah." When he spoke aloud her name, it had such malice it seemed to drip physically from his tongue.

"Or you can go to the place I described to you." She intervened with the dialogue he had thought out for her to say. Normally by now, they'd be fighting one another, arguing with bites of unsheathed metal.

He snapped back at her, "Have you ever been to the Lanayru Desert?"

_So that is what it's called_, "No."

"It's De Athe isn't? He's putting some sort of influence on you to bring us to that ridiculous grave yard of sand!" He realized _she_ wanted to go there more than him. And _if_ De Athe planted that vision in her head…what happened in it, at the desert, would remain null to him.

_It could very well be De Athe. But the vision seemed real enough, why would he want me—us-to go to this desert anyways?_ Elliah's thoughts ran off, "I'll play the guilty card and say I am slowly dying and I want to go to the desert as my last and dying wish?"

This girl had quite insane hope, "Guilt? You should know I don't feel any. Especially" he paused, pressing a finger against his lips in thought, "_Especially_ for you."

Elliah scoffed,_ where was all this hatred coming from?_ "That is quite unsettling, as seeing how I trained you almost everything you know now."

"Almost everything." He reminded her, "Besides, I've surpassed you in what you have trained me with so far." His face held a self-satisfied grin; he took a cautious step forward, impeding in her territory.

Elliah stepped back, revolted at this action, "So something's with the past that you do not want to settle with, Ghirahim? Past mistakes? Past failures?" She was really pressing the desire to go to the desert, and insulting him even more.

Well, he'll just offend her right back! "If you're willing to remind me of _my_ past, I can't help but do the same! Remember your _dearest _father, and how you couldn't save him?" He expected to see her cringe, fall to her knees begging him to no longer mention his name…

Instead of that, an incredulous front was set upon her face; she stared in a perplexed manner.

Ghirahim started to laugh in a shocked way, pausing ever so often to say a few words. "You?" he laughed, "You don't…remember…him?"

She said it robotically, "Ghirahim I am completely oblivious to what you are talking about."

_Oh my, well that confirms everything!_ "De Athe wiped your memory! You don't remember where you came from?"

"All I know is that I want to go this Lanayru Desert!" She shouted up at him, stepping forward so close to where they were almost touching.

He pushed her backward, ready to yell.

She cut him off, "Follow me than, if you wish!"

_What was she doing?_ Ghirahim thought, _she might get torn to pieces if she goes, for she's never been to the desert before and teleporting to a place you've only seen in visions…_

Her hand now held Urith, it was in a way that made black magic follow behind it, and she disappeared in a flash of bright yellow.

_The feeling of teleporting someplace that she'd never been before was quite an awkward sensation. Elliah still made it there alright, to the exact spot she saw in her vision, thankfully. This place was hot, the sun was hot, and the ground was hot. Heat radiated from every direction. _

When she finally hit the ground, it was not firm like she had expected it to be. She was gradually starting to sink. Her legs pushed forward to run, but it took so much energy to do so. Finally, a large flat rock surface came into her sights, and she trudged through the sand towards it. The rolling amounts of sand went past her knees.

Elliah wasn't going to make it…

The sand pushed past her hips now. _Oh Gods oh Gods oh Gods, I can't move. _This feeling was just like De Athe controlling over her body in the…the…_the where?_ _Where exactly did that happen at?_ Elliah couldn't remember her village. Inside her mind, De Athe was grinning.

It finally dawned on Elliah, so she started laughing letting the sand envelop around her torso. Once the little pebbles started to touch her chin, she _teleported_ herself to the rock, wrapping her legs underneath her she took in the view of this forebodingly new land.

The roar of the sand-fall behind her was quite loud, and dust continued to billow out from beneath it, occasionally surrounding her in a choking cloud. She was not used to this amount of heat, already beads of sweat were forming at the top of her brow. The dark clothing she adorned was not helping the matter either. That pale dirty skin of hers is bound to burn and blister out here as well, but she did not care.

The only thing she cared about at the moment was the person and thing she saw in her vision. She wanted to find them, and once she did - well she didn't have it that far planned yet - Elliah stood up; light colored dust and sand flew off of her and her clothing.

As soon as she was in a standing position, something tackled her back down to the rocks. That something rolled her over _and_ off of the ledge of the sand-fall. A large trail of dust followed her on her way down to more sand, she hit it with a heavy thud and a dust cloud formed.

Before Elliah could even get up from _that_, she felt the person land on top of her. "Ghirahim! Get off!" She yelled, sinking in the moving sand. Angrily, she threw sand up at him hoping it would hit him in his eyes. She teleported quickly to a surrounding rock, but Ghirahim wasn't to be found.

In fact no one was there…

"Did I just hallucinate all of that?" _It's this heat…its De Athe…Oh Gods now what in heaven's name is that?_

A very large bird was flying above her like a gloomy shadow; making matters worse it dropped an even larger rock over her. Dodging, but narrowly, she escaped that boulder. "What are these monstrous birds?" Elliah saw larger pieces of land; she made a run for it, only ending in having to teleport herself there anyways.

Once she reached the land, Elliah fell upon it breathlessly. "This is even worse than training Ghirahim." Dirt and sand stuck to her sweat covered body, she searched irritably for Ghirahim.

"You do not fair very well in the desert, lady." A young yet familiar voice called out.

Elliah whipped around, quite ungracefully. "Well, I am not in my usual residual habitat!"

However, there was no one there, and the voice did _not_ belong to Ghirahim. In fact Elliah recognized the voice from her vision, "Show yourself!" she growled, making an action as if to take Urith out of a sheath, but Urith just appeared. It was odd, for this is how she presented herself to Ghirahim. And here, someone was doing the same to her…

"Follow me, lady, if you can keep up!" There was a shadow upon one of the large blocks next to her; she looked up, just missing this mysterious character and only seeing a bit of dark cloth.

At first, she was uneasy to round the corner of the large stone; it looked like it was once a highly decorated wall. As soon as she did however, a large circular red thing was spinning towards her.

"Oh now what is _that?_" She bolted behind the stone, resting a bit in the shade it gave off. Elliah grabbed her shirt and wafted it back and forth, "It's so hot." There was a loud smashing noise, whatever that red thing was, it had crashed into the wall.

She walked cautiously over to it; it was just a shell of some sort. A flash of clothing ran right by her, Elliah ran after it, now only chasing a slowly fading shadow. It had been years since she ran, running…

Running reminded her of something, but she couldn't quite put a finger on it. A quick pulsing flash of pain drove through her mind like a stake, her legs buckled beneath her and she collapsed on the dirt. "De Athe!" She shouted, slowly pushing herself back up. She was lying on her back, looking up at the blinding sun, _were those vultures?_

There was another odd feeling, a feeling of someone watching her, besides the vultures. What she concluded, whilst looking for the mysterious running shadow; was that this person was fast, had adapted to the heat, and knew the area well.

"Extremely well!" She growled; Elliah was ready to break into a new kind of fighter mode very soon. The absence of Ghirahim in such a new place was…well actually, pleasant. It was nice to get away from his narcissism and empty threats.

"Come on, Miss." The voice chimed out.

Elliah closed her eyes, pin pointing wherever the sound came from, and vanished in a flash of yellow. She appeared on top of one of the large blocks, this area was different. It was made of what looked like a bunch of old intersecting rectangles. Yet another quick glimmer of someone running, Elliah wanted to give them a head start.

_Another game, similar to game's with Ghirahim. I can do games. However, I only hope they'll be expecting the taste of my blade._

A window of teleportation opened. Elliah landed on a large round base, it had many other smaller bases stacked atop one another. Without a sound she appeared with Urith at the neck of the person taunting her. This strange person was adorned in black clothing. Which is very odd, as black keeps the desert heat in? They even bothered with a hood and covering to hide their face! Elliah didn't realize how tall this person was either, maybe even taller than Ghirahim? However, they were much lankier and less built. _Speed is what saves one in this desert._

They both became shocked at the livid appearance coming into one another's faces. Elliah soon made sure the person knew they were at _her_ mercy; she slid Urith along the thin veil over their neck, ready to finally expose them.

Her other hand whipped up and pulled the covering down and hood off, before she could even think to enjoy a look at this person's face…they slammed her against the cylindrical wall, pulling the ever covering curly bangs away from her left eye.

Their faces drained of expression, which explained for the lack of sound they made. Until finally, in unison they said their words;

* * *

><p>Elliah cut Ghirahim off, "Follow me than, if you wish!" her hand now held Urith, it was in a way that made black magic follow behind it, she disappeared in a flash of bright yellow.<p>

Ghirahim watched resentfully as the yellow light slowly diluted from floating in the air. A thought did go through his mind as to go through it and just get her out of the desert, but he decided otherwise.

"Let her drown in the sand." He growled, crossing white gloved arms over his chest.

It only took a few moments for Ghirahim to gather his thoughts and settle on what to do.

Ready to experiment with a new sense of rage, he began to fake-draw an arrow from an invisible quiver. Yes, he was trying to procure red daggers much like Elliah's. He was happy with the outcome, a cool metal materialized in his fingertips; quickly those fingers flung the dagger at an incredible speed.

The black piece of metal stuck a few inches deep in the wall, next to the carving of the Goddesses head.

"What an odd coincidence." He chuckled to himself; again he repeated the steps to bring forth a knife. Slowly, the knife began to recollect a red hue around itself; finally outlining in glowing red. This suited Ghirahim's taste well; it wasn't him wanting to _copy_ Elliah's tactics. He thought it more as _stealing_ them.

"Oh what did she do to make the knives appear though?" His tongue slid across his top lip in thought, "Ah yes!" A snap of his gloved fingers made a ring of red-glowing daggers emerge around him.

They dazzled him in a red limelight; even his very own _weapons_ gave him prominent glory and fame. Once he mastered the infringed handiwork of Elliah's, his mind casually went back to _her_.

A white lip twitched, a lower eyelid quivered, his leg even gave out beneath him. Never before had he had such resentment towards one person before. I mean, once in awhile a ridiculous Moblin would get out of hand, but those leopard-undergarment wearing monstrosities were easily punished.

By that he meant, easily slaughtered…

_Elliah on the other hand…she was different. He wanted to go out in the desert and kill her. He wanted to go out into the desert and save her. He wanted to go out and watch her suffocate in the quick sand. He wanted to pull her from that very quick sand._

A painful rage set in his chest, gradually beginning to boil over with dramatic and unnecessary emotions. The past fights and dealings of Elliah coursed through his mind, _why doesn't she stay_? _What makes her want to so badly venture to the Lanayru Desert? _

It reminded him now of what Elliah had said; _what do you know of a place made up of heat and sand? _Ghirahim recalled himself sitting leisurely upon the grass, at the time not giving two-bits about what she was stating.

_No. It's something we need to end there, for you. _There! Right there, that's what she knew. She knew of Ghirahim's letdown at Lanayru. _Would she be going to the desert to finish it for him! She couldn't. It was his job to finish what he started._

To finish what he started…

A small dagger formed at the command of his awaiting fingertips, he flung it all the way up to the temple atop the Sealed Grounds. It landed square in the mysterious brown and orange colored lock. But Ghirahim didn't care about the lock…

The thought of Elliah's life with De Athe, her past, her training him, and now her leaving him on a whim, hardly telling him what she would do…he didn't want to go to the desert, thinking it would give Elliah some satisfaction that she got him to leave and follow her. _She should be following me! She should be at my feet! Begging for my mercy_.

Diamonds began to flood the Grounds, layering the outside of the pathway like a fence. He littered diamonds upon the ground, creating a large hefty floating barrier. Hylia was gone; the humans were gone as well.

The Surface was going to feel Ghirahim's wrath and loyalty to his Master _one more time._

* * *

><p>"You're a Sheikah!"<p>

"You're from the scrolls!"

They stopped talking; taking in one another's words, Elliah broke the silence first, "The _scrolls_?"

The Sheikah let go of Elliah, pushing Urith away with a fashionably bandaged arm.

Now Elliah could finally take in the face of this person, red eyes, both of them. Not like hers though, these eyes were glossy red orbs. This Sheikah's hair and skin are in complete contrast to Elliah's; Dark, sun-weathered skin with bright almost white hair that nearly grazed their shoulders in thick layers.

She was sure they were doing the same, studying her, making sure their acquisition was correct.

A smile flashed from him, "Name's Arbiter." He completely ignored her demand.

Elliah did her best face to look disgusted, "Oh don't go making pleasantries with me, Sheikah!"

He nodded; but quickly his hand braced itself upon a sword's hilt that Elliah managed not to see. It matched his key black garb so perfectly. The Sheikah withdrew a stunning katana in one fluid motion; it now rested against Elliah's throat. "If you wish to resist being introduced to me, I'll give you the 'pleasantry' of meeting _my_ blade."

He wasn't exactly angry, like Ghirahim might have been if this happened to hi- _wait, why am I comparing the two of them?_ Anyways, this Sheikah was more so throwing around a ruse, or so Elliah thought. "What are these scrolls that you speak of?" She spat.

"You're a lot prettier than what they made you out to be!" He laughed, the cocky Sheikah even had the audacity to pin one of Elliah's arms against the cool wall. He was stronger than he looked, but not strong enough for the metal punch to his ribs.

It completely knocked him off the base and into a sand river, Elliah quickly ran to the edge, expecting him to sink, but there he stood looking up at her. "Well, that wasn't very nice." Tan fingers grabbed her boot, she didn't feel his weight or any tug at all as he gracefully flung himself up to her level again.

A quick dusting of his hands, and he looked back at her as if no exertion of energy was used at all. "Come, love, I'll show you around."

Arbiter's back turned and his large strides quickly made him disappear around the bend of the base. Elliah watched him, eyes wide. _What the hell is this! She was set on battling him, and he just shrugs it off! And he-he! He jumped up an eight foot wall with a single bound! HE DIDN'T EVEN SINK!_

"You coming?" He asked cheerily, poking his head around, he waved a beckoning hand at her. Arbiter was only _expecting_ her passive state of astonishment.

Elliah followed his waning smile, something in that grin made her trust him, and she watched him climb green vines with sturdy ease. This was the first sign of plant life she saw here! It reminded her of the Sealed Grounds, what could Ghirahim be doing now?

* * *

><p>Ghirahim looked about over the Sealed Grounds. He was above even the tallest tree tops, quiet footfalls seemed to echo against the floating patterned floor. He cast a glance below him; his Master's pillar had an eerie glow about it.<p>

Elliah may have been training him throughout this time, but he would never forget his main duties. They are the duties to his Master, his Master he is proud to say whom he is so loyal to. Elliah was just a mere side line, an object, much like an entertainment per say.

She told him words; he painted pictures for history in the making. She gave him powers; he made the upheld magic even better. And lastly, she underwent the loss of _weapons_; he took them and made them his own.

Serenely, the golden diamonds glimmered with the sun. He took pride in the odd fence he had made, even more so for the barrier platform he stood upon. Almost on cue, daggers flung from his hands while he spun himself in a circle. He enjoyed the sound of each dagger hitting a tree, causing a hollow wooden sound.

Small colorful birds flew from their once safe, now disrupted, havens. Dramatically, as always, Ghirahim flew off the platform and landed with a tuck and roll. His hand ripped up the ground casting the dirt aside.

"There's no one here to even feel my anger!" A sudden pang of sadness surged through his chest, "Only the pitiful birds and my minions." His finger snapped, sending the barrier down where it dissolved into millions of pieces.

"That is it than," he grinned maliciously clicking his tongue. "Little Elliah, it shall be how we first met. _A chase._ A chase of wits, strength, and weapons. Let us hope the desert hasn't already killed you."

Why was he so set on going after her? Oh yes, he needed her presence to bring about his rage upon her. He would only go insane if not. He walked calmly around the bends, making the diamonds disappear with every quake of a step. A knife appeared and he stabbed it into the wall, carving a deep trench. The wall would be scarred, like Elliah's imperfect skin.

Once he reached the top, he looked back down at the pillar and the empty Grounds. This place had seen a lot, it witnessed the fissure from his Master and him. It saw another demon, one only of death. It saw murder at its highest and most violent. It even saw art decorated upon its walls…funny the place wasn't used for something sacred…Little did Ghirahim know about that sacred temple behind him. The one with the mysterious lock plastered to its mighty doors.

Something, a tremor of some sort, shook the Earth and Ghirahim lurched forward. This _surge_ made the white clad diamond loving man grin ear to ear. It was only a small quiver, probably not even felt deep within the forest, but it still made Ghirahim near bursting with happiness. For his sake, and not to be cliché, his heart was filled with _rainbows_.

"_Master_." He slithered his tongue, his gloved fingers managed a loud snap, the snap took him and he disappeared from the Grounds. Leaving it with only the small birds, as they readied to come back to their trees.

* * *

><p>Arbiter reached the second piece of the cake like temple, his hand reached down to Elliah but she wasn't there.<p>

"I have my own methods of climbing, not all of us can scale vines like a gangly monkey." She growled beside him.

Arbiter smirked, "I pictured you more _red_," His hands grappled onto the next set of vines, Elliah waited at the top for him.

"'More red?'" She quoted in question, as she watched him boldly jump to her level.

"Like what you see?" He asked, he was talking about the desert but also clearly referencing to himself.

But Elliah only looked out at the lifeless country, "It's very bleak. Are you going to avoid all of my questions?"

"This is my _home_. It is not bleak at all; it's like a deadly puzzle I must figure out." He rotated his body to face her, smiling as he disregarded another query.

"I would hate to live in a lifeless sand pit of puzzles that I have to understand." She growled, Elliah was getting annoyed with him not answering. At the same time, she regretted saying what she did.

This time, it was Arbiter's turn to snarl at her, "You're whole life is bits of confusing puzzles, is it not? Tell me about your home!"

Elliah thought about it, but only recalled being with Ghirahim, there had to be more, like a childhood, but she couldn't bring forth a single thought of it. "Well, it's green for starters. Has _life_."

Arbiter scoffed, he made an action of f his fixing his clothes, and Elliah laughed thinking how Ghirahim would never do that. Ghirahim wouldn't need to fix anything because he thinks he's perfect already. _Damn it, why am I still comparing them!_

A gentle sigh escaped Arbiter's lips, "Now, I already know a lot about _you_. But tell me, why such malice when you said Sheikah?"

"_You know nothing about me."_

Those lips of his curved at their edges, "I like your spirit, but you're wrong. I know-"

Elliah waved her arm, causing black to slowly raise itself through her skin; the metal glinted in the sunlight, she tossed her blue shirt down – simply cast aside as if it were a jacket - into the desert wind. It revealed the full extent of the metal that rose to her collar bone.

Arbiter had battle wounds, scars and lots of them. But when he saw the girl from the scroll's stand before him in heavy pants and undershirt, the mood shifted. _Why did he even approach the death demon's child in the first place?_ He stared at her, she stood like a statue waiting for his words of criticism, and the only thing that moved was her brown hair in the sand swirled wind.

There were _thousands_ of scars that he failed to notice her body being covered in. He asked who did this, but she did not respond. She solely looked at him; arm rose as if it were a weapon. "You do not know me, like you think you do, Arbiter of the Sheikah. You don't even know my _name!_"

"What is with all these dramatics? You rip your clothes off and now you're threatening me! What fun is this?" he smiled playfully, Arbiter could play the bad guy but figured Elliah was well-off on that road.

Elliah was so taken aback she had no words left, by now her and Ghirahim would be screaming, fighting one another. But this Sheikah was so tremendously diverse, she couldn't get used to him at all! A laugh escaped her, and she dropped the defensive pose, crying tears of joy.

Arbiter didn't know it, neither did she, but he was sharing with her a new view point of the world. It helped some that she didn't remember the past…"Why are you crying?"

"I'm s-sorry," she trembled gasping for air, laughing uncontrollably, "I've just, I haven't laughed so hard in months!"

"Why's that?" He asked curiously, almost like a small child, laughter was always in his life.

She bit at her bottom lip, about ready to explain but something shook the earth. It was quite a rumble; they both fell backwards on the platform. "What was that?"

Arbiter crawled over to the edge, looking out. His voice changed, it was deeper, more serious in tone. "It was Sku-Tel-Rah." Long tan fingers gripped at the hilt of his katana. "He shouldn't be messed with, normally we just wait it out until he leaves."

"What is this 'Sku-Tel-Rah'?" She noted the changed in his expression at the mention of Sku-Tel-Rah.

Arbiter opened his arm towards the lower desert, as if beckoning for her to have a look herself. She did, crawling to the spot.

A familiar pain hopped in her chest, it was almost like a burning sensation. She had seen this before; this was the monstrous beast swimming around in the sand from her version. "Sku-Tel-Rah." She repeated, this time with more familiarity. "The scorpion of the sand seas."

Arbiter had flashed a grimace across his face, but it was replaced with shock. "You know of it?"

"Only from a vision, in fact it's what led me here."

"That's a pretty insane reason to come here!" He laughed, throwing his sinewy legs over the side. However Elliah didn't miss his careful, watchful glance for the swimming scorpion.

"I am supposed to kill it. I'm finishing something a…uh friend of mine didn't."

A hand went to his jaw in thought; Arbiter stroked stubble that chose to grow sparsely along his chin. He only responded with a hmph. Another rumble took place, less shocking so they held their ground.

"Didn't or couldn't?" He finally asked.

Elliah groaned but only muttered, "I don't know." She saw, moving through the sands, a heavy-plated tail from the mysterious animal. The sun had finally started to set, drawing away the heat and replacing it with a bitter cold. This new land was a bitter tyrant taking its life and necessities away from its inhabitants. "I answered your question, answer mine."

Arbiter gave a weak smile; he drew out the sword and started to polish the metal with his baggy clothing. He was putting on a façade to tell an extensive tale. "There's a story about you where I come from."

Elliah had no emotion; if maybe she remembered her past she would be surprised about this outcome. "Go on."

"You see the future, you see in red. And yet you are clouded from living your own life. You work for other people, hardly thinking of yourself. This person or many persons you work for, well they hardly see you as human. They take. And they take. My people say you have got to be a tough spirit for so many people to feed off of you. But they also say you will run out of things to give."

Elliah only seemed to sigh at his words.

"Of course that is a bit of my interpretation."

"Interpretation of what, exactly?" Elliah sank down next to him, legs hanging over the side. A metal hand clinked against the stone.

Arbiter grinned, as if waiting for her to ask this all along. _And here we go._ "There is an untold story of a red being. The red being was a refurbished product of death. An insane and malicious beast it was. Yet it thought highly of itself and only for itself. The red being met up with another of its sort. By chance, coincidence, or fate. The red being no longer thought of itself. The father of the red being was not happy. It had to interfere."

Arbiter made sure she was still listening, her head was cupped in her hand resting upon her leg."The father took the last soul breath of its child." He inhaled as if to be taking a soul. "But by some demonic trick his child lived! Helped by the hundred percent monster of the same realm it came from. However the father was cunning and had expected this. He planned other means for his child to meet its end. So the father could finally rest after his immoral endeavors. By the crimson liquid to save itself. One thousand children at the tip of the black gift. Wield by the other realm. To finally slumber with the demon of death forever!"

Arbiter took in a deep breath, "Yeah, and…the end I guess?"

Elliah sat frozen next to him, eyes zoned out into nothing but the sand. "Red?"

"Yes."

She half smirked, "Red-being? And you thought me to be redder?"

Arbiter exhaled peacefully, "Oh good, you understand it. Maybe you can tell me what the ending of it means?"

"You mean, you don't know?" She shouted, breaking from her frozen stature.

"Well, I know bits and pieces and can assume parts of it!"

Elliah's head hurt, it was most likely by De Athe's doing. She groaned in pain, "Ungh—maybe we shouldn't figure out your stupid poem."

"'Arbiter's Poem,' huh?" he laughed, "It's from a scroll, there were lots of scrolls written out of this. I think they were warnings, warnings of you."

"I think I am the _last_ thing you should actually be worrying about. I mean, you have this Sku-Tel-Rah thing to deal with!"

Arbiter murmured, "I would rather fight him than you."

She only pretended not to hear him; a shiver ran down her back as she watched the last bits of the sun go down below the dunes and cliffs.

"Can I see your sword?" He asked cheerily.

_How does one manage to muster up so much happiness all in one day?_ Elliah watched Arbiter's expression change into amazement as she let Urith pool into usual sword formation. The metal was pressed into his awaiting hands.

Almost immediately Arbiter wanted to give the sword back, there was a dark aura floating around it and he didn't enjoy it.

"That's Urith, sword of light." Elliah said it like a teacher facing her class.

Arbiter ignored the demonic feeling and he studied the intricate blade. His tan fingers grazed over the ruby red gem in the hilt, he ran along the fine point of an end. Small droplets of blood slid down the blade, it was so sharp he could hardly touch the thing!

"Be careful!" Elliah growled, snatching Urith from him and cleaning the blood off on her pants.

Red eyes quickly grew wide; he stared in awe at Elliah. "_The tip of the black gift_."

Her head quickly flashed up to his, "Urith? What's the part before that?"

"One thousand children at the tip of the black gift."

_"Well with all the unfortunate souls of children, cast to the cliffs by your people. See? They__do__come in handy." _Elliah's voice was monotonous.

"What?" Arbiter asked.

"It is something the demon of death told me." _De Athe, you sneaky bastard! You erased my memory. I swear to this desert I will retain them! _"This sword was made of children, 'one thousand children.' Do you understand it now!"

"What about the part that says wield by the other realm? Or the crimson liquid to save itself?" He asked, watching her let Urith disappear into her arm painlessly.

_Crimson liquid?_ She glanced down at the blood of Arbiter's that was now drying on her pants. "Blood?"

"Yes, that would only make sense! But why would you need blood?"

Elliah remembered, and she knew why she needed blood. She needed Ghirahim's blood that contained her powers; it seemed like that happened so long ago. So long ago that she _died_ and was restored. Arbiter's little poem was true…She wasn't going to tell him about Ghirahim, or the rest of it in fact.

Thankfully Arbiter asked another question, "But what of 'wield by the other realm'?"

She had a hunch, "I-I don't know." But she wasn't going to tell him, Arbiter of the Sheikah didn't need to know of Ghirahim. "Since we've done very well in our sleuthing, Arbiter, I guess you can make do with my name now."

He flashed a bright smile back, waiting patiently.

"Elliah!" It was not Arbiter's voice guessing her name. It was not Elliah's voice telling him.

_It was Ghirahim's, and he was not happy..._


	14. Skutelrah pt2

**Chapter 13 part 2  
>Started: 3-15-11<br>Ended: 4-4 -11 (that took a long time O_O)**

**A/N: There is a lot of fighting in this chapter and multiple scene changes, so if it's confusing I am sorry please PM or review on it so I can try and fix it or answer your questions :) Also, this is the last chapter, but there will be an epilogue! Thank you everyone who has taken the time to read and review! 3**

Rising in the desert sky was the moon. There were no clouds that day and there were no clouds now. It glowed with a white yet blue light, shining upon everyone's shocked expressions. The blue shine illuminated Elliah's light colored skin. Arbiter's tan skin only gave off an even darker tone, besides his blazingly blonde hair, he was practically hidden in the night. Then there was Ghirahim.

Any angle that the light hit, any part it touched practically reflected off of him. Moonlit shadows hid under eyes, by cheekbones, they framed every contour in his face. For Elliah, it never truly registered how frightening he looked until this precise moment. He truly looked demonic, even the look set across his face was fiend.

Ghirahim wasn't in his normal state either, it wasn't to the point where he was cast into pure black-white metal, but where he had black lines running down a side of his body. You could even see the twisted stripes through diamond holes in his clothing.

"I see you made a friend," he growled, Ghirahim stood close to the edge of the floor, riskily taking steps sideways, eyeing the pair.

Arbiter shifted his body halfway in front of Elliah; it was a move to protect her but still let her watch. Even though he knew Elliah was certainly capable of defending herself, he didn't want even her up against this goon. Besides, it was the masculine thing to do! Ghirahim's comment was meant for Elliah, but Arbiter answered thinking it was directed at him, "One more to fight against you, demon."

Elliah watched as Arbiter had walked in front of her, _what was he doing?_ He didn't know. He didn't know these two knew each other! _But, wait_. _Arbiter knows…Ghirahim? _Before she could pull Arbiter back and tell him that she knew the demon as well, he had already stepped forward.

Unfortunately they were already butting heads. The pair weren't the same height, Arbiter stood only a couple inches higher. All the same, Elliah could tell Ghirahim did not like that. However, he made up for it in brute strength and attitude.

Arbiter's hand swiftly went to the hilt of his hidden sword; Ghirahim only flared his nostrils and furrowed his brow. This stated, _do it. I dare you_. They stood in this pose, reading each other's eyes, watching each other's small movements and twitches.

"ENOUGH!" Elliah yelled, she had teleported between them. One metal hand pushing Ghirahim square in the chest, her fingertips stayed touching him making sure he would _stay there_. The other hand pushed Arbiter backward, staying there as well. She stood protectively over the both of them, an angry mother breaking up her spoiled sons nearing a brawl. "You two _know_ each other?"

Arbiter gently pushed Elliah's hand down to her side; Ghirahim slapped it away from him as if it were a revolting insect. When she realized neither of them would answer she yelled at Ghirahim, "Why are you here anyways?"

His eyes didn't leave Arbiter's, but he answered her stiffly, "You said follow you, so after a little…thoughts…I did."

Arbiter tilted his head a few inches, "Wait, you guys know each other?" He pointed at Elliah and Ghirahim.

Elliah nodded guiltily.

Ghirahim rolled his eyes, "That would be why I said her _name_, you disgusting desert dwelling Sheikah." In a flash, Ghirahim gripped Elliah's arm shoving her behind him, it was not to show that he cared or was in some form protecting her from Arbiter. But rather claiming _ownership_ over her.

Elliah pushed against Ghirahim's back, he was already near the edge, she had to balance half way on and off. It was unclear how far the drop to the bottom was and she did not want to find out. "Ghirahim," she growled, trying to push him forward.

Unfortunately for everyone, a quake from Sku-Tel-Rah shifting in the sands occurred. Elliah flew forward, Ghirahim pushing against her as the two fell crashing hard against the cement, neither of them thought to teleport. Arbiter was much more limber and neither was he on the edge, he stood above them looking below.

"Get off me!" Elliah yelled. There was a pain at her chin; a hand check confirmed when it returned in front of her bloody.

Gracefully, Ghirahim jumped up, he ran up the vines back to Arbiter. Elliah failed to grab at his foot before he left, trying to stop him from getting to the Sheikah. "Run Arbiter!"

_Run_? _That's my specialty._ Arbiter bolted off the temple just as Ghirahim reached the top. This was all a reoccurrence, Arbiter and Ghirahim had met before. In this very desert! Ghirahim was on the rampage to kill everything living in his path. He managed to kill all but one Sheikah from a very vain tribe. That Sheikah was Arbiter. And boy could that kid run, he ran far into the Lanayru Desert as Ghirahim chased him. The duo battled, he left Arbiter with mortal wounds and an empty threat to die in the sands he came from.

Thinking the desert would only kill him Ghirahim left, but in truth it saved him. The great robot civilization from that area found him dying; they took him across many miles to see the mighty Thunder Dragon. Arbiter had no tribe to report to anymore, so he only took orders from the Dragon as they slowly developed a friendship.

Ghirahim dropped back down to Elliah who was still sitting on the ground, "You better find out quickly where your loyalties lie!"

"Oh Ghirahim you make my choice too easy!" She threatened back, pushing on the ground farther away from him.

He sauntered towards her bending down so they were face to face. One hand clamped against her thigh, the other had a finger pointing at her. "Don't you dare give me a reason to kill you." The way the moon shone off of his skin now, he looked terrifying. But Elliah would not show fear.

Instead she stopped struggling against the advantageous grip and looked up at him, "Ghirahim you can't kill him. I _know_ him!"

"Oh, pleading with a demon! How cute! Your kind is weak. You knew your whole village you knew your father!" He snapped back, only knowing she wouldn't remember.

Elliah sighed, she knew emotion should have been tied to his words, but none was pulled from it. "So _this_ was the thing you never finished?" _Who's weak now? _

"Something preposterous saved the Sheikah boy. I knew I should have just finished him there, but I was a fool."

"At least you admit it." She was a bit enraged that he called her civilization weak, but it was nearly true. An army of only moblins and one demon wiped out her entire village. Even _she_ could have done it alone as well…how weak were humans? _I hope someone comes along stronger than I._

A dagger rested against Elliah's neck, "Watch your tongue."

Her eyes trailed down at the dagger, "Ah, I see you practiced-"

"Surpassed your training…once again." Ghirahim somehow managed to sound bored.

"I don't even think I trained you that!" She was referring to the appearance of the glowing red dagger.

"That goes to show how _great_ I am." He smiled picturing greatness in his mind's eye.

A foot kicked him in the chest, he landed with a thud a few feet away from the now standing Elliah. Urith pointed at Ghirahim, "But I am always one step ahead of you! Arrogance kills many, pathetic demon." Weak humans? Pathetic demons. Vicious circle.

"_What_ did you say to me?" Ghirahim was oblivious to the fact that Elliah was only trying to get him to stay-giving Arbiter more time to run.

Something shook the ground and Elliah fell forward onto the next concrete platform. Urith fell from her hand and landed into the sand, gradually starting to sink. It seemed like he practically flew down to the lost sword, Ghirahim snatched it up. And just like Arbiter he could walk gracefully upon the sand, setting one foot before the other very effortlessly.

Elliah groaned out from the hard fall, "GHIRAHIM! NO!"

But Ghirahim had already teleported away from her…with Urith, the sword of light in his demonic grasp. Elliah leapt from the last step, if only seconds before she would have made it into his teleportation window, but she wasn't so she fell into the never ending river of sand.

The sand was quick to take in its new captive, before she teleported something clipped her ankle. That something wasn't human. She moved the both of them onto a large platform. Something was wrong, only being confirmed by a ravenous roar.

"Oh Gods help me." Elliah had turned back and was face to face with the so-said scorpion of the sand. It must have been only a rumor that Sku-Tel-Rah was a scorpion. _Only a rumor!_ What stood before her now was a massive beast with hardly any resemblance to a scorpion what so ever. Had anyone ever seen this animal rise above the rock before?

The animal had a bone white face; in fact it was just a bare skull. Two brown cracked horns protruded from it bending towards its jaw like some demented buffalo. However very unlike a buffalo, Sku-Tel-Rah had very large dagger-like teeth placed along where its mouth should be. It had red pincers like a scorpion, and a tail to match only longer and more lethal. There were green banded bits of skin along the animal's spine; Elliah could tell they created some sort of energy, but what?

She found out very soon, Sku-Tel-Rah's empty eye sockets began to fill with a blazing yellow glow once she was in its sights. It let down its jaw, and she saw sparks of yellow and red shoot out, aimed directly for her. Pain hit every inch of her body, traveled every nerve, Elliah knew even _De Athe_ felt it inside her mind.

It was electricity. It was a cheap blow harbored by Moblins, but how did this animal come to use it?

Sku-Tel-Rah had long arms equipped with sharp talons to swipe at its prey, and it did. The attack narrowly missed the stunned Elliah. She tried to teleport, but only more pain came from it. In lieu of it, the electric feel damaged her capability to teleport. Maybe even demolished it forever…

There was absolutely no escape, Ghirahim had stolen Urith, she couldn't teleport, and there was a massive three ton animal standing over her blasting her with electric blows. Ghirahim was going after Arbiter and there was nothing Elliah could do to prevent it. She did not wish to die in the sands; she didn't even wish to build a friendship with the happy Sheikah boy, her relationship with him made her want to save him.

Elliah looked up at the burning eyes of Sku-Tel-Rah, "You've got to have a weakness!" While she dodged hits and blasts of electricity Arbiter's poem came into her mind.

"This is my untold story," She tucked and rolled beneath and between the insect like appendages of the creature. "I was born-"_oh thank the heavens, I remember. I remember! _"I was born from Rorrick and Camella Herrick in a vast village on a hill." _It must have been the electric shock! It was a driving pain that even you felt, De Athe! _"I ran to a death demon—I became his third child—Elliah. To my fellow villagers I am insane and malicious. To my 'father' I am a weapon and a source of entertainment."

Her feet guided her weaponless body, she ran in circles around the large animal, striking a pointless kick at him whenever opportunities arose. "I hardly thought of others but then I met up with someone similarly vain like me, even more so. I met up with Ghirahim." Elliah climbed and ran up the monsters tail, beneath her she could feel a pulsing through the banded skin. "My 'father' sucked what little life I had left from me and I died. It was demonic that saved me, a demon's actual care for me."

All while she was saying this to herself, Sku-Tel-Rah was blasting electricity everywhere and swiping his tail at her trying to get her off its spine. "Though he may not admit it, he still saved me. My 'father' is still trying to end my life, whilst living inside my mind. I am sure he didn't expect me to go this far with training Ghirahim from powers he bestowed upon me."

Sku-Tel-Rah decided it was futile to continue to swipe at her, instead he began to bolt for the sand, ready to push Elliah off and finish her. But, Elliah ran to the neck of the monster and hung on. _Not like a gangly monkey? Ha!_ She continued with her story.

"My 'father' wishes to rest, and I wish to rest as well, for he has stolen the after-life of my _real_ father. The only one I've ever loved…But De Athe, I will give you the most horrendous death ever. A death you deserve."

"It was written for us, De Athe. Written just for you and me. _One thousand children at the tip of the black gift. Wield by the other realm. To finally slumber with the demon of Death..._" Sku-Tel-Rah flew into the vast ocean of sand; Elliah ducked low and plummeted with him, sand filled the orifice that she left open. "_Forever."_

* * *

><p>As soon as Elliah's shout was heard for him to run, Arbiter bolted. The all white wearing demon might just get the best of him, again. He didn't want that. Another battle with him, another rematch, oh it would seem sublime. Unfortunately the last one did not go as planned, <em>I was too arrogant. To think I would best over a demon, a demon with such knowledge in war! Of course, what else do they have knowledge in?<em>

He heard his feet hit with a soft crunch of the moving sands; his long legs would take him anywhere. And anywhere is better than being back there with the murderous demon. _It's not that I am a coward, but boy he nearly had me that time!_ Arbiter recalled the fight as if it were only yesterday.

_I just kept running…_

_The demon called Ghirahim cornered me and attacked. When I thought of death, I pictured it in rest, very peaceful. But this was not peaceful, it was hell. And he made sure it was. Torturous, heartless, scum that he is._

_The blade he conjured up was not like any sword or dagger I've ever seen! The katana I had was hardly in match, but I did leave fatal human wounds to him. Unfortunately for me, he is hardly human._

_He had struck me three times with power not capable of our kind. I believe I blacked out from the pain. When I woke I had a multitude of broken bones and gashes, you name it. The pain was like an unrelenting inferno, it consumed my body._

_I finally realized that Ghirahim had left, assuming he thought I had died when I blacked out. The reckless demon must have hit one of the time-shift stones, because little robots were floating around me. They saved me, bringing me to the far outer regions of the Mining Facility. _

_I met with the Thunder Dragon for the first time; I am forever indebted to him. For he saved me from my death..._

"I just hope he can do it again." Arbiter was referring to the Thunder Dragon; he looked up at the starry night sky. Thankfully the moon provided enough light to see. Not like he would run into anything, it is only barren land. "Just let me see one more sunrise," Arbiter pleaded with the stars.

A flash of what is now called history, passed through his mind when he looked at the stars, he saw the Goddess. What had happened to her? The demon is taking over the world and she leaves her Sheikah to protect it. "Goddesses please fix this Earth, please save us!" For the first time since he was a toddler, Arbiter tripped in the sand, rolling down a large dune.

Almost like it was planned, he was able to skid upwards stood before him made him choke. Side-jumping just in time, he nearly got electrocuted. "Sku-Tel-Rah." It was just a small mutter from him.

Arbiter was ready to bolt for it, but was in a state of shock. _Wait; was that also death's child?_ "E-Elliah?" he called out. Her body fell limply into the sand, he noticed a state of recognition pass over the monsters face. As if it forgot it had a passenger.

Sku-Tel-Rah turned, not noticing Arbiter's presence, and glared down at the numb body. It roared out at her, picking her up with ease in a red pincer.

Arbiter's ruby colored eyes grew wide; _it was going to snap her in half and eat her!_ His legs pushed him forward, running towards the great monster of the sands. Bandaged fingers touched the hilt of his sword, withdrawing it in grace, in the same movement he jumped in the air landing on the Sku-Tel-Rah's thin neck, giving it another human to worry about.

* * *

><p>"<em>GHIRAHIM! NO!"<em> Her words echoed threw his mind while he disappeared from her grasp. Urith held snuggly in his hands, "the sword of _light _what a coincidence," Ghirahim spoke smugly to himself. It was even better; he had already obtained the sword of darkness, Lilith. Sometimes, Ghirahim could tell how losing Lilith affected Elliah. She was more dazed or confused and much, _much_ more angry.

Unless that was De Athe…

His head cocked up towards the night sky, "Now to find that wretched Sheikah boy." The desert was drained of all life, in its place stood mountains of crumbling dead earth, thousands of murderous animals, and the burning heat of the toiling sun. In his case the moon, and quite frankly it was rather cold now.

But the night shroud was ticking, and the sun would soon be up and he wouldn't be as well hidden as he is now. Ghirahim had to hurry to find the boy. Hurry with Urith. Immediately he teleported to the places where they had their previous fight, many years ago. _Empty, void of any life._

After teleporting at least seven times, it was no use to do so anymore. He _had_ to walk, to run to find him. The wind had picked up so his tracks would have disappeared without delay. Fortunately for Ghirahim, a noise pricked his ear. Not just any sound either, a shout. _Possibly a scream?_

"Am I really that close?" He smiled, whooshing Urith around with ease. In an arrogant gait he walked up the large dune, spraying sand everywhere. There was no care, or need, to be stealthy here, he was above everything!

_Literally. _As seeing how Sku-Tel-Rah was recently shifting beneath the sands.

_What had Elliah said? Something about a monster named Sku-Tel-Rah? I wonder if that is it. _He stood on top of the dune, looking at a relatively intimating scorpion-thing. There were also tracks a fallen body made that wind managed not to destroy. And just a few feet below the tracks stood that damned Sheikah!

Ghirahim watched the Sheikah rush forward; he snapped his head up, eyeing for what he was rushing to. _It definitely wouldn't be the beast, oh yay. Miss Herrick. _In want to beat him to her, Ghirahim teleported right to the same red pincer of the monster.

* * *

><p>What you are seeing now is a bright place, there is nothing here except white light, and it is so silent here. So relaxing and peaceful, but a noise disturbs your mind. No, no, no, you wouldn't call it a noise. But a distant voice, one from the past, a mother's perhaps? She was singing a lullaby…<p>

_Go to sleep. Go to sleep._

_Go to sleep, my precious baby._

_For if you don't, they will come._

_And I will finally fade away._

"De Athe." Elliah broke the lullaby.

_Yes?_

"Shush!"

De Athe chuckled; _you do not even like the sound of your own mother's voice?_

"I do not like the sound of yours," she paused, "impersonating hers."

_You know what I don't like_, he seemed to pause weighing out his thoughts, _YOU!_ _You are betraying me; you tried to kill yourself! It didn't work. YOU FAILED. You failed just like you failed to destroy your village under my command. Ever since that day…when GHIRAHIM stepped in… I thought it was nice. BUT NO. It made my thoughts…my-my PLANS unravel. It DESTROYED them. The very IDEA of them is gone. _

De Athe's voice was so loud in this place; the color was no longer a bright sheet of white. Trails of black frayed out, just like fog, blanketing the white. Lines of red followed suit, dripping like blood.

_You seem to forget I am in the back of your mind? I know you remember now. Let me remind you who killed your father! That-_

Elliah screamed, "I would have killed him then! If Ghirahim didn't, I would have! Then your life would have ended because I killed someone I loved!" Her voice turned icy, "But now there's no one, and we are stuck here with a curse you made from dying children! It was _your_ immoral endeavors that cast us to sin! I didn't need Arbiter's fancy little poem to figure this out, it wasn't even written. Because _that_ plan never went through."

De Athe hissed and Elliah returned it with a shout of her own. They could not see each other. They could not see themselves. All they see is what you see, a once shroud of white now painted black and red. A macabre scene of fog, light, and blood.

De Athe started to sing, to aggravate Elliah in her mother's voice…

_Close your eyes and go to sleep._

_Go to sleep, my little lady._

_If you don't I will die._

_Don't be afraid, don't be shy._

"Be _quiet_! Those are _not_ her words! My mother never sang it! She only hummed the tune because she didn't know the words!"

_It's amazing how fine the human memory goes, now that you've attained it again._

"Where are we?" She shouted, trying to ban the thoughts of her mother. How funny was it that as soon as she died, she seemed to forget about her completely? Was it because she died in a more natural way, giving birth? While her father was murdered by the very estranged man she was training…

_Well it's certainly not hell…_

If she could see herself, she'd be pulling at her hair right now. A terrible pain fills the invisible body, right along her midsection, as if something heavy and sharp is squeezing her invisible sides.

_Well, I have no idea where your mind has taken us…but your body is still out there, breathing…and very much alive._

The words hung heavy like too much dew on a blade of grass. In a flash, the fog and blood was gone, and a whoosh of light emerged. Dark pictures of the night were placed into Elliah's good green eye. She could hardly hold them open. A blurry picture of something red beneath her fingers, it was hard.

To be in the grasp of Sku-Tel-Rah was like being a canoe wedged in between two floating ships. Wood was being shattered, in this case bones. Elliah was too tired to awake her mind, she chose the vice grip of the monster instead of life, it was easier for the moment. But in turn, fate deceived her and she hit the ground, landing awkwardly and falling over with the claw still wrapped around her torso.

* * *

><p>Arbiter was in a state of shock when he felt Ghirahim push him away and off of the ghoulish monster. In the happening of it, there was about a second of eye contact, and he could feel substantial amounts hatred for himself in the eyes of his perpetrator.<p>

Whilst falling to the ground, he watched Ghirahim quickly raise a dark sword—Elliah's sword—to the sky, watched it light up with power directed to the pincer, it and Elliah dropped to the sand. Arbiter smashed against Sku-Tel-Rah's leg.

The beast roared in pain of losing an appendage, it readied itself to attack with more fury than before. Arbiter came into its sights, and Sku-Tel-Rah blasted a painful electric shock his way. It missed. Finally noticing Ghirahim atop his neck, it howled and plunged into the dune. Ghirahim dove to the ground, avoiding the wave of sand.

A thick coating of dust and splashes of blood covered Ghirahim's white garb. Which that looked completely unusual, as he always presented himself being clean and neat. Ghirahim looked at the Sheikah; he seemed to still be twitching on the ground.

Only in want of a relatively fair fight, he walked to Elliah instead, who was still stuck in the red pincer, and from the looks of it completely out of consciousness. Urith crashed against a half of the monster's appendage, releasing Elliah from the grip. She seemed to come about immediately.

"Ghirahim!"

"Already you are screaming my name?" He said it with a crooked smile.

She looked aghast up at him, "How dare you!"

"Oh come along, darling, we've got monsters to slay."

It seemed for an instant, the Sheikah, Arbiter, was forgotten. But he made his presence known by jumping near the sitting Elliah and Ghirahim. "There will be no death today!" Arbiter growled out, pulling blonde-white locks behind his pointed ears. "Not here!"

There was another quake in the earth, "great." Elliah muttered. "And I thought you guys scared him away."

She was of course referring to Sku-Tel-Rah, at the same time the scorpion-like monster burst from the sands, Ghirahim drove Urith forward, in Arbiter's direction, Elliah acted on instinct.

ONE: Maybe to save Arbiter?

TWO: To attain Urith back?

Either one, her hand came forward in one fluid motion, her fingers crashed against the blade. Elliah expected Urith to meld back into the palm of her hand…

_But she didn't_.

Ghirahim's quick grip of the hilt pried it from whatever hold she had of the sword. Leaving her with a deep and bleeding wound. He looked at the brightly colored blood left upon the sword. Dripping from it so, Ghirahim watched it with melancholy.

Sku-Tel-Rah made a B-line for them; with her good hand she reached for Arbiter's katana, and in an instant flung it at the monsters neck. It wasn't thrown hard enough, or far enough. The sword barely even scraped the beast's throat. However it did do something, two something's.

Firstly it left Arbiter weaponless and Ghirahim was perfectly okay with this. Until of course the second reason—the beast was still running for them—he had to throw it at Sku-Tel-Rah, to kill it and get it out of the way.

"Do it!" Elliah yelled at Ghirahim, ready to take Urith from him again.

Ghirahim's arm pointed skyward, he sent an orange strike out, and following suit was Urith. The strike made impact first, lacerating a deep cut into the dark flesh, and finally Urith finished Sku-Tel-Rah off. The skull-like head of the monster plummeted into the sands, creating a large wave. It hit all three of them knocking them over. The rest of the body convulsed on top of the sands.

Arbiter was smart enough to cover himself with the black cape he had, shielding himself from getting sand everywhere. Unfortunately for the other two, it fell from their skin, their clothes, and their hair. It was almost immediately known what everyone was thinking, _swords. Where are the swords?_

Elliah saw them first, Urith near the head, and Arbiter's sword stuck in a dune. She left in a flash of yellow, picking up Urith first, then the katana. _I've got them both. _"I've got them both!" She said to herself, almost surprised_. _

Ghirahim had been teleporting right behind her; Arbiter only bolted for his sword-he knew he'd have barely any chance, next to none, without it. Ghirahim looked at Elliah, he remembered how she could wield two swords…_soooo_, he left her with a devious smile, "can't trust ya'!" Before _locking_ her in a force field.

This wasn't really what she had expected, she expected to cease all fighting and leave.

_If they didn't have the swords, they wouldn't fight! Right?_ Elliah thought, as she stabbed the swords into the dune. Her boots began to press against the yellow diamond wall. **WRONG**. How many trainings did she endure with Ghirahim without sword in hand?

If anything, it did make matters worse. Both of them were physically weaponless. They would both rely on magic, and Elliah couldn't do much of anything. There was no possible way to escape the force fields.

Arbiter defended himself right away with a large semi-circle blue aura. _Thank the Goddesses he doesn't have a sword_.

Ghirahim nearly ran into it but stopped himself, _sword?_ He doesn't need one, he has _these_. With a quick snap of the fingers, the small red illuminating knives appeared and he flung them at the aura.

Unfortunately for him, they only fell to the sand. Arbiter dropped the blue shield and _punched_ Ghirahim square in the jaw. He wavered backwards nearly surprised at his own strength.

Elliah watched them from afar in her miniature prison. She grabbed Urith and hit the force field with it, of course nothing happened. "Well," she dragged out. "Urith isn't responding, I'm stuck in a box, and they are out there trying to kill each other. Peachy." The sand moved with her hand and she watched it bored-like. It hit her almost immediately.

Her wounded hand was tucked in her shirt in attempt to stop the bleeding, while she dug fiercely with the other hand. At first it seemed like no use when all the sand came back into the recently dug up hole. But she started getting somewhere, using her boots even to kick away the sand. All this movement created sweat and her clothes stuck uncomfortably. But finally, she could start sliding her body through the mundane hole. _Please don't get stuck, please don't get stuck._

Going through the sand like this reminded her of Sku-Tel-Rah, how she tried to end her life but even _that _didn't work. And now? She had _two_ swords. Elliah's head, shoulder, and arms popped through the sand. They helped pull the rest of her body from the yellow diamond barrier. Once she had finally freed herself, she slid her arm back through the hole and grabbed both weapons. It seemed easy in her mind, but with the night shroud it felt next to impossible.

"Oh, Gods." Her hand slapped to her head. Either she was dizzy from standing up to fast or something with a vision. It was the latter, her world started to fall red across the sands. Elliah shook her head abruptly, "I am not having one _right_ now!" The red world seemed to fade quickly, and her sights went back to wherever Ghirahim and Arbiter were still throwing punches and magic at one another.

An all familiar feeling of nausea made its way into her throat, was she going to puke up blood now? She spat and it was tainted crimson in the glowing moonlight. "Oh _lovely_."

Arbiter put a hand to where one of Ghirahim's many knives had nicked him. "Oh, you ruined my cloak!" He growled, "Damn you."

Ghirahim sauntered around him in a circle, the knives interlaced in his fingers. "'Damn me?' To where? Hell?" He smiled, "It's actually quite a nice place, you should visit sometime."

Arbiter scoffed, "That's if you can actually kill me."

"I like doing my work slowly." Ghirahim shot back, throwing a knife at him. "Slowly and _painfully_."

Almost on cue, Arbiter created the magic blue shield. All of their 'playing' was put at a halt when a terrible wind was brought up, throwing dust and sand around them and their make shift war arena.

"_Enough!_" Motherly Elliah yelled while she walked down a dune to them, "How many times do I have to say it to you?" The wind ceased to exist, as if it too wanted to hear the answer. Elliah turned towards Ghirahim, "Ghirahim, I have one last thing to train you."

"No, Elliah!" Arbiter shouted from behind his aura. "You'll bring on an onslaught of world damnation!"

"Oh shut up, there's already been that, Sheikah!" Ghirahim yelled, looking past Elliah's body, and glaring daggers at him.

"Not just this world!" Arbiter yelled, but no one heard him because the wind stirred up again.

Ghirahim gave her a very straight then disappointed face. "I'm not following."

Continuing to face Ghirahim, Elliah threw the long black katana Arbiter's way, next to immediately it was being held protectively in his grasp once again.

Elliah pointed Urith at Ghirahim, "Training?" She asked him only in want of him to recognize _everything_ they did.

"_Traitor!_" Ghirahim shouted, it seemed in the roar of his voice it made parts of sand swoosh down their heated slopes.

_Well, that's not what I wanted_. She realized she was even pointing Urith his way and how bad it actually looked. _Oh well, he'll get over it. _

He most certainly did not get over it_._ His hand formed a fist and he crashed it against Elliah's face. Arbiter even jumped forward, shocked at the amount of force Ghirahim used. He felt his hope of being relatively safe against Ghirahim die out once she hit the earth. However, he continued with the things he had left. "You just take her for granted, don't you?"

Ghirahim leaned down picking up the dark rapier from Elliah's nonexistent grip. "I _am_ a demon." He shrugged and smiled menacingly.

During the night, the desert normally remained peaceful. But this was one of the most murderous nights it's ever seen. The distant sound of metal upon metal screams and shouts in pain, the desert would harbor these memories like blood spilt within its thirsty sands…

And blood shall be spilt.

Urith, guided with Ghirahim's hand, rose to the night sky once glowing orange he cast the strike at Arbiter. Never seeing much of this form of magic before, Arbiter didn't know what to do, and he got hit. Landing precariously in front of Elliah, who was now thankfully starting to come awake. Her vision came in foggy, but she watched them intently.

In a flash, Arbiter swung his katana upward at Ghirahim, whom was stalking towards him. The katana hit his wrist violently and he instinctively let Urith drop. Arbiter kicked Urith backward. Jumping up quickly, he brought the thin sword down upon Ghirahim.

Elliah watched almost in shock, the katana _did_ hit Ghirahim. Blood ran down his shoulder beginning to stain his clothes. Almost without pause, Arbiter began to swing again.

"Arbiter, no!" Elliah shouted jumping up behind him, knowing what would _truly_ happen, and it all ensued so slowly.

Ghirahim held up his hand, locking the ridiculous sword in his grasp. He enjoyed Arbiter's state of shock as he stole it with only two fingers. "Surprised?" He said arrogantly, looking the sword over before lunging it forward. _To stab the Sheikah with his own sword? How priceless. How more than perfect._ There was a grin, that even if he tried, he could not wipe away.

Arbiter had always been fast, fast to run, fast to hide, and even fast to duck away. But this time? Ghirahim was more than ready, more than sure of himself he would kill him; he was so sure he even had his eyes closed while striking at him. And he was _dead_ sure he made the strike painful.

Elliah spoke softly, "Ghirahim-"she left in question, waiting for him to open his eyes.

Before he did, he relished in the feeling of Arbiter dying, he even felt his hands hang on his shoulder's for support. He thought giddily, _Oh this is all…too…amazi-_

His eyes opened.

_Elliah. _"_Elliah?_"

"Y-you…stabbed me?" She said in distraught, trying stay standing. The palms of her hands were sweating as she gripped onto Ghirahim's shoulders, pulling at his clothes. Elliah glanced down at Arbiter, he was laying a few feet away from them propped up on his elbows, his expression was as in as much shock as the rest of them.

"He-he moved, and you…you." Elliah put a hand to her wound which still contained the sword of Arbiter, still held by Ghirahim. The blow landed a few inches above her belly button.

Ghirahim pulled the katana out and shoved it into the sand. "Can you teleport back?"

Elliah glared at him, "I will not be waiting for you when you get back."

"Can you!" He shouted.

She nodded, but before leaving, Ghirahim's hand rested on hers. The one holding Urith, his fingers ran around it and she had no thoughts about not letting go. The sword was practically his anyways. Starting to hobble over the dune, she disappeared into the night teleporting back.

Ghirahim and Arbiter watched, not together of course, but _many_ feet apart. The sun started to rise in the distant horizon, Ghirahim tilted Urith over his shoulders. _Should have teleported when I had the chance._

"Looks like you'll get to see one last sunrise, Sheikah." His gloved hand gracefully grabbed the hilt of the katana recently stuck in the sands. It seemed gruesome how the sand stuck where there was blood. He threw it at Arbiter. "Get up." He growled.

_I should never have moved,_ Arbiter thought_, I didn't know she was behind me_. _Does this demon even know what happens now? Killing me now is going to do know good for him._ "Ghirahim?"

"Shut up." Ghirahim shot back, walking towards him. "Sword ready." He demanded.

"Killing me isn't going to help Elliah!"

"She's already dead!" Ghirahim hissed. "You're stupid sword went _clean_ through! I had it up to the hilt against her skin!"

"The demon of death!" Arbiter shouted, dodging one of Ghirahim's swings.

"De Athe?" Ghirahim corrected, lunging Urith forward.

"He will resu-" Arbiter didn't swing the katana in time to block and Urith and he felt the sting of metal in his chest. But he didn't care now, if the one person was gone to hear his knowledge, what was the point? He dropped his sword while falling in front of Ghirahim, arms splayed out, letting the sun hit him.

Ghirahim bit at his tongue, kicking the katana back in his direction. "Get up; I will not fight you like this." He waited, "Get up!"

Arbiter didn't move, just let his eyes be closed, he relaxed now voicing out what Elliah called 'Arbiter's Poem.'

Ghirahim's patience had left him, he ran Urith through again.

Arbiter felt yet another stab to his chest; he felt hands grip at his shoulders, hot breath against his cheek. Ghirahim was growling so savagely his words were incoherent. Arbiter looked past Ghirahim's gray colored skin and angry expression, in the distance he saw wind fighting the sand. _However the father was cunning and had expected this. _Arbiter's red eyes slowly looked to Ghirahim's. The demon's face was speckled with dots of blood. Even his white hair had streaks in it. "_He planned other means for his child to meet its end."_

"What?" Ghirahim spat, shoving Urith farther into Arbiter's chest, he enjoyed seeing him cringe, watching death creep up behind his eyes. The happy Sheikah's life was receding.

A dirty bandaged hand lifted weakly, pointing in the direction of the sun, only lower. Ghirahim turned his head, seeing a silhouette of absolutely nothing in the sand. A lip twitched in anger, or that's what he labeled it as. Facing Arbiter, he let him drop from his grip. Urith slid out of the shredded bloody skin. Arbiter fell to the sand where blood was sucked up like water in the dead earth.

Ghirahim turned, but before leaving, "I will let the desert take care of you…"

"That's what you said last time." Arbiter said he was so near death the words were hardly heard, his laugh nearly choked him in blood.

Ghirahim smirked; he brought Urith over his shoulder again, letting the red drip onto the sand. Head cocked just far enough so Arbiter could see his _I won _expression. "Oh, you _won't_ survive. That I promise."

Finally, Ghirahim realized how he enjoyed killing people. It wasn't really stabbing or slicing or burning or even drowning them that he enjoyed. Well he did enjoy it, but not as much as the guise he leaves on their faces with his tantalizing words. Words that confirmed they would die… alone, have to wait for death as they _suffer_ in the pain he caused upon them.

With a snap of his finger, a small Moblin horde encircled around Arbiter's dying corpse. They were armed only with clubs, meant for beating their victim with. The moblins seemed to mock Arbiter's usual chipper mood, only they weren't happy for means of life. They were happy and jeering only to take it away.

A flush of diamonds, and Ghirahim disappeared. He left the tirade before he could hear Arbiter's screams.

* * *

><p><em>Home<em>. If you would call it that, it was nearly morning in the Sealed Grounds with the little birds squawking. Back in the green and muddy brown swirling world of his. No more moving sand and Sku-Tel-Rahs. Back home, back to his Master.

"Ghirahim-hurry!" Elliah cried out, she was barely leaning on the pillar.

Her face was dirty and emaciated, something had been sucking the living right out from under her while he was in the desert. "You still might have time, now do it!" She begged.

"Do _what?_" Ghirahim asked in distress, kneeling next to her, Urith at his side.

"You still have time to kill me before De Athe does. Before he takes over…over me." She was breathing heavily, she was dying quickly. There seemed like a multitude of times where she was hurt and she came back, she seemed to read his question in his face, "I will not come back from this."

Those annoying morning birds stopped chirping, coincidence maybe.

Her sad, pathetic, and tired voice broke the silence; he even felt warmth of her hand squeeze his against the hilt of Urith. "The sword can only be given in act of evil, which is…killing me. You will finally attain Urith, Ghirahim," she paused awkwardly saying, "just on the plus side, you know."

He attempted not to smirk but it was a failure, "The _plus side?_ Even when _dying_ you are funnier than the Sheikah."

Elliah glared at him.

Ghirahim sighed.

"If not by your hand than who's? No one's. I am no use to De Athe dead, which is perfect. Ghirahim do not fear killing me." She said it like it was rehearsed.

"Why did you bother telling me about the desert?"

Elliah sighed now, "De Athe put the vision there, it was real yes. But he put it there, and gave me the want to go there. This whole time he's been against you, and I am with you, so he's been against us."

_Us?_ This nearly startled him, so they were considered a pair now?

"He saw you destroy my village, ruin his plans of me doing so, he wanted to hunt you down. Have me hunt you down so he taught me things that I should have killed you with. Instead, I trained you with them because well…you're quite the character, you know?" She managed to smile up at him.

He saw how blood stained the inside of her mouth with crimson lining all of her once white teeth.

"And I'll be damned if _that_ demon takes my life."

"But he ruins your after-one." Ghirahim said.

She looked at him confused.

"Arbiter told me the scroll, '_To finally slumber with the demon of death forever_.'"

Elliah bit her bottom lip, "Well it can't be so bad, right?" she managed to wave her hand but put it down immediately once she realized how much energy she used. "I want to tell you your future."

"I thought you couldn't look much into other people's futures?"

"Well, I lied."

Ghirahim pursed his lips, waiting.

"Whatever purpose you were put on the surface for, you will be used to the fullest of extent. Something will of course get in your way, but you will not kill it because that is just not your style. '_Boy, what are you?_' was something uttered to you by my father, and you will speak it to someone of nature." Elliah's eyes ran to Ghirahim's hand that was gripping Urith now and raising it up. "I don't want to die!" She seemed to cry out, but not initially mean them.

He smiled almost apologetically at her.

In that smile she seemed to forgive him for everything, for anything she had held against him. "You really are the most powerful being I've ever seen, this world is going to have a hell of a time getting rid of you." She started to hum a distorted tune of her mother's lullaby.

_How can he kill her now, after that!_ Ghirahim still held Urith tightly. "Thank you for making the next thing I do easier." He spoke slowly and sarcastically.

Elliah laughed and seemed to relax into the dirt. Something dark glinted in her eyes, "Ghirahim!" She shouted, "It's De Athe! Don't put him past to kill me right now!"

"Don't put it past _me_." Ghirahim said in all seriousness.

Her eyes turned wide as she watched him slowly raised Urith up, her finger absentmindedly traced an X where he is meant to stab her in the chest. Ghirahim watched as her eyes nearly turned into coal black ones, much similar to De Athe's soul eating ones. "Just laugh death in its face, huh?"

The sharp tip of the blade was forced over the invisible X on Elliah's chest immediately and he watched the black fade out instantly. He watched desperately as any means of life in her dying body drifted away. He saw the last bit of future wipe down her cheek in a smoky red line. Elliah's eyes were the only bright thing left; they were no longer miss-matching now. They were two perfect green orbs, just like how she had envisioned herself to look. And now, she was more relaxed then ever. She was actually quite beautiful for a human...

Ghirahim heard the thunder and felt the rain, watched it dot the caked on dirt and blood away from their faces. In an odd hope Ghirahim spoke to her, "I am also saving you from a world of pain. My Master wouldn't see fit to have you around, and he would only torture your existence much like De Athe did. He would do that until you would be rid of this world. It may be severe, what I did. But I do not regret it." He bit at his glove and pulled it off with his teeth; bare hand ran over her eyelids and closed them.

Urith glowed and he gently pulled it from her chest, the sword was now _officially_ his_. Just like the Sheikah had said too. "__One thousand children at the tip of the black gift, wield by the other realm._ I am the other realm."

When he looked back down, Elliah's body was starting to fade away; he dropped Urith and clasped his hands at her shoulders. "Wait! You said you have one more thing to train me!"

He could have sworn she smirked, but she disappeared into nothing in his hands. He now had no memory of her...Oh who was he kidding? She was the one _bold_ enough to steal his cape! Which by the way, he had no idea where the whereabouts of it were. "Maybe in her dismal little village?"

Something shook the Surface, and Ghirahim watched with his own eyes, his Masters pillar raising from the ground. His grin was too wide to hide, there needed to be something sacrificial happening. Ghirahim made an effort to call in a moblin, only finding them drunk in their encampment. He enjoyed slaughtering a few of his minions, especially with Urith.

When he finished a little purple-devil, he knew exactly what to do with it. _Just like making the __carvings_, he dipped his fingers in the deceased moblin's purple blood. Ran a finger under each eye just like Elliah had done for him. Oh! _wonderful. _He pursed his lips together, starting to whistle while _ walking_ back home. Whatever Elliah was humming he changed it in a way that made it _his_. It all suited him so perfectly...


	15. Epilogue

**Epilogue.**

He heard the moblins with their snide comments as they hit their clubs against their clawed fingers. He put his own hand against his bleeding chest, the attempt was pointless, but it relieved a small amount of pain. His red eyes gazed passed the oncoming onslaught of attackers, in the red orbs they reflected the beautiful colors of the sunrise.

It was gorgeous forms of orange, red, and yellow being all the more beautiful in the waking desert world. Each painful hit after hit after hit brought him closer to death. The Sheikah wanted to fight, wanted to lash out, but found only a state of paralysis.

Something mysterious happened; something or someone ceased the hitting. A wave of cool wind ran over his broken body and he fe lt the presence of another human. Arbiter heard distorted shouts from the moblins, then another blast of cold wind, fiercer than the first.

"Arbiter!" The other person shouted.

Arbiter felt cool hands on his face, helping him upward. His eyes slowly opened, trying to make the visual clear. He felt the person run a cloth over his face, probably wiping up all the dirt and blood he acquired in the last day.

"Oh! I am so sorry! I was late, this would never have happened! I'm so sorry Arbiter! Arbiter, can you hear me? Arbiter?" It was a woman's voice, a familiar one at that.

"Unngh," was the only words he could groan out. His eyes regained their focus and took in a woman's face, a Sheikah's. "I-Impa?" Arbiter spoke trying not to spit up blood but it was only met in failure.

He recognized her half-smiling.

"What happened to you?" She spoke thickly, shifting her black cloth to cover it was for the state he was in, or the sake of her at the sight of him._ Was it really that bad?_ He thought to himself.

Arbiter coughed and he felt a rapid loss of blood, "No-you? I thought you were killed."

Impa's smile receded, "The demon of the Surface missed me, you are not the only one who can run, little Arbiter."

Her lone long piece of hair brushed against his chin, "Anyone else?" he asked.

"No." Her face was cold, "No one else."

His weakened arms gripped up at her shoulders, shaking her with what strength he had left. "You must save her! Ghirahim will find a way to bring her down, and take her. Then-then the surface is _theirs_!"

"_I know_. I will be there, it is our job anyways, be thankful I am still alive."

"Oh you think I will not live from this?" He tried to laugh.

Impa glared at him, "Arbiter."

Their private conversation faded away, and she stayed with him until death took over him completely.

* * *

><p>~<br>The constant whistle faded into a familiar hum, Ghirahim's hum, no-no-no; _Ghirahim's theme_. It had been maybe a week, five days even? He lost track of time, especially with being positively elated that the pillar of his Master had risen from the ground just recently.

It hit him like a moblin coming from nowhere.

_How am I to bring the little sky goddess from the clouds?_

Ghirahim slapped his hands to his hair and raked them through it, ruining the perfect coif, smoothness, and its ability to always stay straight. Perfection was key; and he always had that key, but now? Throughout the whole time Elliah had been training him, he told himself he would _find a way _to bring the sky-child down.

_But he didn't. _

And now his Master had enough strength to get out, but he wouldn't be able to help him. It was the biggest possible plan in all creations of his plans, and it did not come through. Most of his plans were ruined by Elliah's presence.

His hands curled into fists and he pulled more at his hair. _He will figure out a way, yes-yes, he will figure out a way._ _With all this magic and unheard power, it should be easy. But why was nothing coming to him!_

The pressure of needing to find an answer pushed on his chest like a two-ton Kikwi. It became worse when Moblins started to stir about at their lack of following orders.

It was nearing sunset and Ghirahim was walking back from punishing his idiotic minions, when something caught the corner of his eye. He was truthfully not heading anywhere near the Sealed Grounds, but this something attracted him that way.

There it sat, glowing morbidly, atop Master Demise's pillar.

Next to immediately Ghirahim teleported, snapped his fingers, holding the rapier at the neck of the person.

"Ah," They started, holding up a finger as if in protest of what was being done.

"Fancy seeing you here," Ghirahim mused. "I thought you were well-dead when I last saw you."

"Well I don't have very long, it was hard enough leaving."

"What, hell? Tell me, how is it?" His voice was filled to the brim with loathing.

The person jumped swiftly from the pillar and pointed a finger in Ghirahim's face, "Do not mock the afterlife I am having! You know _nothing_ of it!"

"Oh do tell me the _hardships_ you're having." He simply swatted their hand away like a meddlesome fly.

"You love your Master, don't you?"

_Was this even a question?_ Ghirahim looked dumbfounded at the intruder.

They spoke with their eyes downward, knees beginning to bend forward, "There was a time where I said I would kill my father. I only figured I would have to do it once. But there? I've had to listen to the pain of his screams seventeen times. _Seventeen _times_!_ _Just_ to get myself back here, to you! You should be grateful!"

"What does this have to do with my Master?" Ghirahim asked blatantly.

She said it quickly, "Imagine killing your Master over and over and over again. The only weapons you have are the nails on your fingers, the muscles in your body, and the teeth in your mouth."

"Elliah Herrick, I misjudged you." It seemed like that was all he could say. "But, I would die for my Master before ever dreaming of killing him. Now tell me, why are you _actually_ here?"

_Cocky impudent vain little devil._ "Even as I am in the spirit world you're still _terrible_!"

"You know me best." He grinned.

Elliah rolled her eyes; Ghirahim watched her walk around for a bit. A thin shadow loomed off of her, not like any regular one. It curled at the edges, just like the fog blanket De Athe had. Occasionally when she moved her body too quickly, a black haze was wafted throughout the air.

Ghirahim coughed, "How come whenever De Athe rolled around here I didn't _smell_ him? Because _by the Gods_ it smells like a rotting pile of Moblins around you."

Elliah scolded him like a small child, "I'm sorry, this will displease you, but there are no baths in hell." She cracked a smile his way.

It was Ghirahim's turn to shoot her a glare.

"I've been rolling in a bloodbath ever since I got there, what do you expect? The scent of roses?" Elliah took the ever familiar red cape off and threw it at Ghirahim. "Sorry," she said complacently, "_it stinks_."

"Nothing a little water of Floria won't fix." He kicked the reeking cape away.

She sat herself down against the dirt of the Sealed Grounds and tucked her knees under her arms, planting her chin on top of them. It was nice to be touching solidity of a floor for once. Elliah smirked, "Nice _hair_, fruit cup."

Quickly, he attempted to smooth it out, "Elliah! Get to the point of you being here!" He left his sentence more on an upward inflection sort of level, she just used De Athe's nickname. "What happened to the demon of death?"

There was a sadistic grin that even she couldn't contain, "You're looking at it."

"What happened to him?" Not like he cared.

She shrugged, causing a small wave of black, "Well, I…uh…killed him and took over."

Ghirahim stifled a laugh, "And how's _that_ going?"

"As seeing how I had to kill my own father just to get myself out, and I am _still_ on a timed schedule…not very well. All the spirits of the village—they're all there—and I have no problem killing them, but death is tiring."

"Coming from the ruler of it! You are your own demon, Elliah."

It was said playfully but the latter of his words hit her hard. He could tell as they both fell silent and unresponsive to signs of the living. The words described her very life from the time she was born and to the time she was killed.

She flew gracefully upwards, as if the fog had been helping her upward. "I came here for two reasons." She walked towards him and grabbed at his hands, "One," Elliah choked up, "to confess my undying love for you." Her eyes darted back and forth from his, waiting for any sign of expression but his face drew blank. _Which was absolutely perfect._

A laugh so unrecognizable, mainly because she hardly ever laughed, was heard. She nearly busted a gut, and he watched her eyes brim with tears. "Oh! Your _face_! It was _perfect_!" She mocked his expression, and started laughing again. "I figured somebody better say it, because no one else will!" She gave him a wink.

Ghirahim still didn't say anything except uttering out a small word but it was incoherent. He felt her hands flip his over, felt something spin around in the palms of them. Casting his eyes to whatever it was, he saw a miniature whirlwind of sorts.

Elliah smiled up at him, "I think this will solve all of your problems."

_It most certainly did_. "And the second reason?" He asked, still holding the baby tornado.

Elliah frowned; she clapped his hands together and pulled them apart, creating a much larger tornado. "Release it to the clouds; I want to watch all hell breaking loose first."

He did, but at her instead.

She crashed into a dead tree, knocking the stupid thing over.

"Think of it as payback for the '_undying love_' comment!" He shouted, now laughing, watching her struggle to get up.

She appeared behind him, clasping her fingers against his shoulders, and whispering in his ear, "It seems," she hissed, "You're a little hurt that I didn't mean it?"

"What," He grabbed her hand and flung her over to where she fell on her back in front of him. "is the second reason you came here for?"

"I came to give something back to you," she said breathlessly, "but I do not think it will be well received now!"

"What could I possibly be missing? I have everything I need," Ghirahim drew out the sword again and ran his tongue along the blade; it was a mere reminder to her that Urith was his, "Well, besides the sky Goddess of course."

Elliah jumped up from the ground by kicking her legs forward, "Then bring her down already! If you won't, _I will_!"

"No!" Ghirahim yelled, forming a gigantic whirlwind and sending it through to the clouds. It was so strong it whipped the both of them against the curving wall of the Sealed Grounds. The trees swayed in the wind and the birds flew from sight.

They seemed to sit there uncomfortably against the wall, staring blankly up at the sky. There was absolutely no noise now; they watched the wind disappear completely from sight. The whole surface seemed wiped of the living.

"Won't be long now." He said gruffly while standing up from the recent winds.

He heard her complain and only glared; he was ready to completely ignore her existence. Alive, dead, or whatever she was. It was time to devote everything he had to tracking the Goddess down. Attaining her, and giving her to his Master. That was the plan ever since Master had been locked away by the Goddess herself. _Right under that damn sealing spike_!

Elliah sensed he was leaving, readying himself to teleport. _Now or never,_ she thought. Her actions ran before her mind even told them to, she nearly ran into him but stopped herself by twisting him around with a hand upon his shoulder.

Ghirahim faced her, looking incredulous. "You're going to ruin my plans." He added quickly, "Again."

"_You've ruined mine on numerous accounts._" He was going to say something in protest but she never heard it for she shut him up by pressing her lips against his. It wasn't romantic, at first. Maybe it was the power of his demonic blood finally leaving her system that felt weird. The mood quickly shifted from that of wanting to leave to wanting to stay. Did it really mean anything? The way it made the both of them feel? Like identical feelings of lust, friendship, hatred, and tension all melding into one; c_onfusion_.

Ghirahim pulled from the unplanned kiss, but still stood close, only looking outward. "Elliah-"

"Don't!" She said quickly, raising a finger. "I gave back all that is rightfully yours now. You have all the training, power, and all of your demon blood flowing through your veins now. Not to mention you have Lilith and Urith. Oh and your stupid cape. The little sky Goddess is on her way, you haven't missed her. Therefore you will have everything you need." She hissed the words sky Goddess, readying to teleport back to her new home whilst turning around.

Ghirahim grabbed her wrist that flung his way, "Elliah!"

It was extremely fast, but he still saw it, when she turned around her eyes were dark, but they quickly flashed to normal, two normal green eyes.

Ghirahim started, still gripping her wrist, "How did you kill De Athe? I thought we took care of everything when-"

"You stabbed me? _You_ took care of as much as _you_ possibly could." Elliah's voice changed growing deeper, "_I'm still trying to figure things out_._ Now let go of me!"_

"You didn't kill him?" he asked sternly, gripping her arm tighter.

Elliah violently retracted her arm from his grasp, "I have to go back." She brought her hands up, backpedaling from Ghirahim. She gave him one last smirk, "I'll see you," pointing at him, "again." It seemed nearly like an explosion of fog that wrapped around her at her command, traveling wherever her hands directed it, looking like a winged demon.

_Again? When?_ He waited for the heavy black smoke to clear, and she was no longer there. Ghirahim turned to the sky and just at the precise moment too. Something was falling from it, and falling fast. He dropped the thought of Elliah and continued with what he was made to do.

Track down the Goddess in mortal form. Attain the Goddess in mortal form. Give the Goddess in mortal form to his Master. Destroy what is left of the surface, and claim the land.

* * *

><p><em>Will he be ready for you in time?<em>

Link shot the green coiled vine down with his sling shot, waiting for it to uncurl with impatience.

He grasped the long leafy plant, swung across to get to the opposite ledge, and ran through to the other part of Faron Woods. A feeling that someone was watching him was building on his back.

However, the boy dared not look back, nervous almost at what he might find. He's seen enough of the Surface so far, traumatizing, really.

If only the green clad protector had looked behind him when he felt that apprehension. He would have seen the person plaguing his existence, the person wanting Zelda just as much as he wants to save her. To protect her from this new world and bring her home, to the skies, where they were safe.

_Fortunately for you, you see the back of two legs adorned in white and the trim of a familiar red cape. _

Fog trailed around his feet, spiraling like the vine. "So!" Elliah's voice broke the silence. "This is the supposed 'hero' the goddess sent down from that little safe haven?"

"Quite unimpressive isn't he?" Ghirahim muttered, leaning backward, knowing who was already here.

"Looks better than you when you first started out." Elliah raised her hand, pointing where the boy just ran through.

"Did you see that kid run? He is quite determined to save his little goddess, isn't he?"

"Yes, _quite_." Elliah sat herself upon the ledge of the lookout platform. "I suppose I could feel _sorry_ for him... but that would mean I'd have something close to a heart." She stared upward at Ghirahim; the once green eyes are now in a forever swirl of dark coal. "Especially since he has to deal with my deadly little trainee here." Her hand slapped him on his back, proud-like.

"Please, you have more refinement than this _child_ Hylia has sent me." He merely waved his hand where the boy previously was standing.

"True, true. But, you know exactly how to deal with little, _irritating_ flies, don't you?"

Ghirahim smirked "Squish them like the pests they are?"

"You get my idea, then," she gave a laugh. "Give him the hell you know me to live in, won't you, Ghirahim?"

"Oh, I shall give him a great deal more than just hell." It was _very, very_ true.

"_You know what to do._ Go get 'em, tiger."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you everyone who reviewed, added the story to your favorites, and alert list. Thank you everyone for reading, this has been a really amazing experience for me, and I hoped you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it! I can't believe it but it took me about four months to write! Thank you for staying with me for so long! But sadly, it's over with. Now what to write? ^_^**

**The End.**


End file.
